Summer of Chances
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: **COMPLETE!** Kagome Higurashi's life just shattered, she has to move and leave her friends behind and her mom signed her up for a summer camp she doesn't want to go to. But once she meets her roommates she knows shes in for one hell of a summer...
1. Chap 1: A New Life

**A.N well this is my first fanfic so i hope you like it!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha!!! (But i do wish... ^-^ )**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Life

Kagome tapped on the car door impatiently as she watched the houses go by, she was on her way to some stupid summer camp her mom signed her up for. She was a junior for god sake! (**A.N. **I hope that didn't offend anyone and if it did I'm **VERY **sorry!) The last couple of weeks have been hectic for Kagome; only 5 weeks ago her wonderful life went down the tube.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

…_Kagome was walking home one day after hanging with her friends and boyfriend, she was having a great day. As she walked up the driveway to her house she was thinking about how great her life was. Once she got home she ran up stairs and turned on the shower, after taking a shower she changed into a simple tank top and some shorts. Sitting in front of her vanity, she brushed her hair; looking at herself she examined her face. She had black wavy midnight hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart, a cute little nose, and full lips. She smiled in satisfaction as she looked at herself, the she heard her mom calling her to come down. Coming downstairs Kagome noticed Sota sitting on the couch and her mother sitting on the chair across from it. Kagome sat next to her kid brother waiting to see what her mother needed. "Kagome, Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said, "I got a promotion today." "Good for you mom!" Kagome and Sota said, happy for their mother's success. "But, there is one thing… we're moving…" Mrs. Higurashi said softly, waiting for her children's reactions. Kagome's mouth dropped, she didn't want to move! She had a great life here! "MOM!" Kagome screamed, "Why?! We have a great life here! I have great friends and a boyfriend! I don't want to leave it all behind!" Giving her mother one last pained look she turned and ran upstairs; collapsing on her bed. She started to cry as she wondered how she was going to tell her friends and boyfriend. Hearing someone coming up the stairs she heard the door open, "Kagome? Are you ok?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she sat on Kagome's bed. "No!" Kagome said, her voice muffled by her pillow, "I don't want to leave!" "Its going to be ok Kagome, You'll make new friends easily." "What about Hojo?" she said, trying to stop crying, "Do you love Hojo?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, although she knew the answer. "No…" Kagome said putting her head down, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get herself to love Hojo as much as he did her. "Now," her mother said rubbing her back, "you need to start packing, right after school ends were leaving, and I signed you up for a summer camp so you camp meet new friends, so pack your bags for that too!" Kissing her daughters forehead, Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Groaning Kagome started to pack, "Great, now I'm going to some stupid summer camp."…_

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Kagome was now on her way to the summer camp, they had just dropped of Souta at soccer camp. Listening to her ipod, Kagome quietly drifted to sleep.

"Kagome…Kagome its time to get up, we're here." Kagome heard her mother say as she shook her daughter to get up.

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome looked out the window and saw the camp, it wasn't that bad. There were the cabins, the main cabin, a lake, a pool, and much more, but the best part is the cabins were far apart. This place seemed to go on forever. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bags and followed her mom to the main cabin, walking up to the desk her mother told the clerk, "I'm dropping my daughter, Kagome Higurashi, off."

"Higurashi," the clerk said, "Your in cabin 22, you have 3 roommates."

Nodding, Kagome followed her mother as they tried to find her cabin, 10 minutes later they found it. It was a nice sized cabin, it had 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. In each room there were 2 beds on each side of the room, 2 dressers and the connecting bathroom. In the bathrooms, there were showers and HUGE tubs. The living room had a plasma TV, a couch, and chairs by the slide out door that led to the back porch. And the kitchen had a refrigerator, a microwave, a stove and a table big enough to fit 4 people. After putting her stuff in one room, she said goodbye to her mom. Alone in the cabin, Kagome decided to take a bath; slipping her sore body into the tub she put her earphones in and listened to music on her ipod, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

After soaking for an hour or so Kagome got out; wrapping a towel around her body she quickly ran out, grabbed her clothes, and ran back into the bathroom. Coming out a couple minutes later Kagome bumped into someone and fell down to the ground with an "umph." "I'm sorry." Kagome said as she looked up to see a pretty black haired, blue eyed girl in a green tank top and some shorts, extending her hand to help Kagome. "No prob," the girl said, "By the way my name is Sango." "Hey Sango, I'm Kagome." Kagome said shaking the girl's hand.

"Do you know who the other roommates are?" Kagome asked Sango as she was lifted off the floor. "Yeah," she said "They're in the living room. Do you want to meet them?" Nodding, Kagome followed Sango into the living room. "Hey guys!" Sango yelled in the hallway, "I found our other roommate!" "Oh" Kagome heard a male voice say. Stepping into the hallway a male appeared. He had short black hair with some of it tied at the nape of his neck and purple eyes. Matching his eyes he had on an indigo shirt and some baggy shorts. "My my, what a beautiful lady." The male said. "Thanks," Kagome said, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

"This is Miroku," Sango said, "and that guy over there is Inuyasha. Miroku, Inuyasha, this is Kagome." Looking over Kagome saw silver haired boy, seeing his hair move that's when she noticed two silver rectangular things on his head, they were ears! As he turn around to look at her she noticed he had amber colored eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt with baggy shorts.

"What are you staring at?!" Inuyasha yelled at her when he saw her looking at him. "Nothing." She yelled turning my head. _What a jerk!_ Kagome thought, turning to Miroku Kagome smiled and said "Nice to meet you Miroku." That was until she felt pressure on her backside… "AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Miroku. "Stupid pervert!" Sango yelled, hitting him too, "You've only known her for a couple minutes and you're already are trying to grope her!" "I'm sorry my dear Sango, you're the only woman for me." Miroku said as he was rubbing his head. "You're such a pervert." Kagome heard someone say, turning to see Inuyasha.

"Am I really that hot?" he said, a smirk forming on his face, "Because you keep staring at me." "No!" Kagome said, feeling her face get hot, "I wasn't staring at you, just because you think you think you're all that, I don't." "Keh" Inuyasha said, turning his head, "_I've never had a girl stand up to me like that, much less tell me I wasn't hot"_ he thought as a smirk started to form on his face._ "This is going to be a fun summer"._

Kagome sighed as Miroku and Sango continued to bicker. She was stuck with an argent jerk, a pervert, and a nice girl. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you like the 1st chapter!!! i havent worte a story in a long time!!! ill have the next chapter up as fast as i can!!! plz hit that little green box at the bottom of the page a review!!!**


	2. Chap 2:Let's have some fun boys

**A.N. I DO NOT own Inuyasha (Even though i wish)**

**Thnks Evil-Chibi-Tiffy for giving me my first review!!! and if anyone has something to say to fix my story or to add to the next chapters, Critisism and Suggestions are highly appreciated!!! THNKS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's have some fun boys

The next 2 days went by fast, with all the camp activities and the fights with Inuyasha, Kagome was exhausted. That night while Kagome was unpacking her clothes and putting them in her dresser Sango was telling her bout her life, Sango told Kagome that her, Inuyasha, and Miroku have been friends for a long time and that they attended Shikon High. That name sounded familiar… "Oh" Kagome said "I just moved and that's the school I will be attending!" "YAY!!!" the girls squealed as they hugged each other, all though they have only known each other for 2 days, they had become fast friends.

"YAY!!!" Inuyasha pressed his ears to his head as the girls squealed from their room across the cabin. "Why do they have to be so loud?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, his best friend since Kindergarten, as he sat on his bed. Watching Inuyasha as he finished putting his clothes away Miroku said, "I don't know, I guess that's what girls do. We should know that, considering we've known Sango for so long."

Miroku and Inuyasha met Sango in 1st grade when she moved from southern Japan. They all had became fast friends because Sango was such a tomboy; that is until they reached middle school, that's when Sango became more girly and Miroku started noticing her for her "Womanly features." Inuyasha sighed, even though they would never admit it, he knew Miroku and Sango liked each other. "Why don't you just ask her out Roku?" (Miroku's nickname) Inuyasha said, looking at his friend. "I honestly don't know Yash." (Inuyasha's nickname) Miroku said sitting on his bed, putting his head in his hands, "I will soon, I just have to wait for the right moment."

Inuyasha was the only one who knew that Miroku liked Sango. Hoping to cheer his friend up Inuyasha said, "Why don't we go take a swim in the lake to take your mind off of Sango?" Getting up Inuyasha grabbed his and Miroku's bathing suits, throwing Miroku his, he went into the bathroom and changed.

Telling each other about their lives, Sango and Kagome were talking for quiet a while. "Kagome? Do you want to go to the lake for a swim?" Sango asked Kagome. "Sure!" Kagome said as she went to grab her bathing suit. After changing the girls went down to the lake.

"Ah," Kagome said as she eased her body into the cool water. "So Sango, do you and Miroku have anything going on?" She smiled as she saw Sango's face go 3 shades of red. "I-I da-don't know wha-what your talking bout!" Sango said turning her head, "we're just friends!" "Ooooooook" Kagome said, even though she only knew them for a couple days she could tell that they liked each other.

"Like you have a reason to talk," Sango said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend, "You and Inuyasha fight like a married couple! In all the years I've known Yash, I've never seen anyone rile him up and stand up to him like you do!" Hearing this, Kagome felt her face get hot, it was true, her and Inuyasha have been fighting non-stop the last 2 days. "Ah ha!" Sango said jumping in the air, the water around her splashing Kagome "You DO like Inuyasha!!" "I do not!" Kagome said to her friend, "I've only known him for 3 days and he's an arrogant jerk anyway!"

"So that's what you think of me huh wench?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku swimming up to them in the water. All she could do was look at Inuyasha, he was in blood red bathing suit bottoms, his hair hung wet against his body. Kagome let her eyes drift down to his six pack. _"Why does he have to be so hot?!" _Kagome thought to herself. "You like what you see wench?" Inuyasha smirked, seeing Kagome's face turn red. "Humph!" Kagome said, standing up and slightly turning her body away from them, not noticing Inuyasha staring at her.

When Kagome stood up and turned her body away Inuyasha's mouth went dry. Kagome was in a powder blue bikini, which played off her creamy skin perfectly. Inuyasha let his eyes wonder as he looked at her. Her midnight hair clung wetly to her body, giving her in exotic look. Since she was turned sideways, all Inuyasha could see was the side. She had perfectly round breast that fit perfectly into her bathing suit. Inuyasha's eyes drifted down to her creamy flat stomach, then down to her firm ass and her long legs.

Inuyasha felt his demon raging, this had never happened before, not with any of his many girlfriends, but with this girl he barely knew, his inner demon was going crazy. Turning her head and catching Inuyasha Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was practically staring at her. Turning around so she was facing him she put her hands on her hips and said, "I see you obviously like what you see?" That's what brought Inuyasha out of his trance, shaking his head he muttered "Keh" as he looked away. "Well then," Kagome said, a smile gracing her face, "Let's have some fun boys."

* * *

**A.N. well i hoped!!! you liked it!!! Sorry if the chapter was too short for your liking. the next one will be longer!!! the next chapter will be up soon!!! im almost done with it!!!. (Maybe even tonite!!! haha lol) PLZ hit the little green box at the bottom of the page!!! its highly appriectated!!!! (I think i spelt that wrong!!:)!!)**


	3. Chap 3:Unexpected Feelings

**A.N. i DO NOT OWN inuyasha!! (I wish i did)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Feelings

"Let's have some fun boys." Kagome said as she and Sango splashed Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey!" the boys said, turning to see the girls swimming away from them. Smirking, the boys rushed after them.

After about 20 mins of chasing each other, Inuyasha dove under the water and swam to Kagome. Grabbing her legs he pulled her under. "Oh sh-" Kagome started saying when she felt something grab her legs and pulled her under. When she was underwater she turned to see Inuyasha smirking smugly at her. Coming up for air Kagome heard Inuyasha laughing; smirking Kagome lunged at him, dunking his head under the water. When he came up gasping for air she fell over laughing. It was so funny looking at him, he was red in the face and he looked flustered as he was trying to get the water out of his ears. He kinda looked cute! Kagome continued to laugh as she thought _"This might not be a bad summer after all."_

Inuyasha came up gasping for air, when he finally stopped coughing he looked at Kagome, she was holding her stomach as she laughed, unconsciously pushing her plump breast up. But Inuyasha wasn't looking at that, he was looking at her face. _"She looks so cute when she is laughing, she looks so care free." _Inuyasha thought, a smile coming to his face.

When Kagome finished laughing she looked at Inuyasha, he had a smile on his face. _"I've never seen Inuyasha smile, it's…its kinda cute! OMG! What am I thinking?!"_ Kagome broke out of her trance. Was she starting to have feelings for Inuyasha? Feeling arms go around her waist she screamed. "Haha," Kagome heard the person who picked her up laugh, "It's only me Kagome." Turning her head she saw Inuyasha holding her. He had an evil smile on his face as he threw her in the air. Coming back up for air she was getting ready to yell at Inuyasha when she felt something slimy grab her foot and pull her under. Under the water Kagome turned around to see what grabbed her…that's when everything went black.

Seeing Kagome go under Inuyasha just thought it was either Sango or Miroku. Seeing the 2 fighting not a far distance away Inuyasha's amber eyes went big. "Kagome!" he screamed as he dove into the water. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a demon. Noticing Inuyasha dive into the water, Sango and Miroku went over to see what was happening. Inuyasha fought off the demon as he tried to find Kagome. Seeing her at the bottom of the lake, he quickly swam down there, grabbed her, and swam to the surface. Breaking the surface, he handed Kagome over to Sango and without a word, dove in to finish the demon. Grabbing its tentacles, he threw the demon thru the water, as it stopped moving, Inuyasha wrapped its tentacles around itself and threw in to a rock wall. He watched as it slowly floated to the bottom, making sure it didn't come back up. Then turning around he went to the surface to see if Kagome was ok.

Kagome woke up on the ground seeing her three friends towering over her. (A.N. They're all friends!!! Yay!!! (:!! ) "What happened?" Kagome said as she looked up at them. "A demon grabbed you and pulled you under, but Inuyasha saved you." Sango said. Looking over at Inuyasha Kagome said, "Thank you for saving me Inuyasha." "You're not out of the woods yet," Inuyasha said, "Stay still; I have to check if you have any broken bones." Kagome did as he instructed. She shivered when she felt his rough yet soft hands gently press over her skin to see if she had any injuries. Noticing she was still in her bathing suit, she blushed. She was half naked and Inuyasha was touching her! Yet everywhere he touched, she felt warm afterwards. _"Why am I feeling this? When did this happen?"_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha was checking her, _"When did I start liking him so much?"_

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Kagome woke up. As he was checking her for injuries he noticed how soft her skin as he gently rubbed his hands across her body. With one hand he helped her sit up while the other hand checked her back, as his hand glazed her soft skin by the small of her back and her hips, she gasped. _"So," _Inuyasha thought an evil smirk coming to his face, "_She's ticklish" _Finishing his job he said "You have no injuries but to be safe ill carry you to the cabin." Gently, he picked her up bridal style and started walking to the cabin.

Kagome didn't know what to do when Inuyasha picked her up. He was so warm, and she loved having he so close to her. She couldn't help the smile coming to her face.

Inuyasha fought the smile that was coming to his face. Kagome was so close to him, and her wonderful scent consumed him, it was like she was a drug, he just wanted more and more. That's when he let the smile consume his face.

Sango and Miroku were right behind them, whispering among themselves. "Look at them!" Sango said as she walked next to Miroku. "They like each other!"

Not noticing it Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer as she snuggled into his chest, unsuspecting of the couple watching them from behind.

When they got back to the cabin, Inuyasha brought Kagome to her room. Coming out with a smile on his face he walked down the hall to his room, not knowing of a very excited man waiting for him.

After Inuyasha left, Kagome sat on the bed, trying to unscramble the thoughts that were going on in her head. _"When did I start liking him? Does he like me? What about Hojo?" _Not noticing Sango come in the room Kagome grabbed her phone and called Hojo.

Walking into his room, Inuyasha was attacked by his best friend. "Yash! When did you start liking Kagome?!" Miroku said with a big smile on his face. "I don't know what your talking bout!" Inuyasha said as he turned his head away from Miroku, hiding his blush. _"Why does everything about that girl pull me in?!"_ he frantically thought as the blush faded "Yash, why do you lie? Its written all over your face, your falling for little miss Kagome." Miroku said, his smile getting bigger as he knew that he caught his best friend in the act. "Ok…ok," Inuyasha said, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I'm falling for her, There! I said it!" Feeling a hand in his shoulders he looked up into the purple eyes of his best friend filled with compassion, "Yash, there's nothing wrong with liking her, I've never seen you so happy since….well since Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at Miroku, he was right. He hasn't been this happy since Kikyo…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she ran up to him, giving her boyfriend a hug. "I'm going to miss you soooo much! I'll write as much as I can!" Inuyasha looked down at the only girl he ever let get this close to him. But she was leaving, moving to the other side of the country. Wrapping he arms around her waist he put his nose in her hair, smelling her as much as he could before he would never smell her again. "I love you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo away to see her face. "I love you too." Kikyo said no emotion crossing her face. Even though she didn't show her emotions Inuyasha still loved her. And he felt his heart rip to pieces as he watched her car disappear into the sunset…_

_**...END OF FLASKBACK…**_

But there was one thing that hit Inuyasha as he realized it. Kikyo never made him feel this way, her scent never made his demon come alive. Even though they kinda look alike they are totally different. Kikyo was calm and collected, never showing people her emotions while Kagome is fun and full of life, making everything around her smile… He realized he was falling in love with Kagome.

After Kagome stopped talking to Hojo, she saw Sango sitting quietly on her bed waiting for her to finish. "Sorry Sango, I didn't know you were there." Kagome said as she sat up. "Kagome," Sango said, "Do you like Inuyasha?" Feeling her face get hot she knew she couldn't hide it. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around them as she has done many times before when she felt sad or embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't know why but every time I'm around him I feel safe…I've never felt this way bout a guy before!" Kagome said, putting her head on her knees. Sango came over and wrapped her arms around Kagome, consoling her. "It's ok to have these feelings, there's nothing to be scared of." "What's happening to me?" Kagome said thru her knees." Sango looked at her with tender eyes when she said, "Kagome, your falling for Inuyasha." Looking up at Sango something finally hit Kagome. _"I'm falling in love with Inuyasha."_

* * *

**_A.N._** Done with CH.3!!! i love it!!! and i hope you do to!!! and i kno ive asked this but **_PLZ HITT THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND PLZ REVIEW IT!!! _**I'll put the next chapter up as fast as i can!!!


	4. Chap 4:Good old fun

**A.N. well heres chapter 4!!! It would have been up yesterday but i was busy! sry!!! hope you like it!!!**

i **DO NOT** own inuyasha (but i wish i did)

* * *

Chapter 4: Good old fun

Kagome woke up early the next day refreshed. Noticing Sango still asleep, she tiptoed out of the room. She decided she would make breakfast for everyone. Looking thru the cabinets to see what they had to eat, she decided to make her famous omelets. Putting her earphones in, she started to make the omelets as she hummed to her ipod. After she made the omelets, she made some bacon and biscuits to go with it. Just as she set the food down on the table, Sango came out of their room. "Morning!" she said cheerfully as she looked down at the food.

"Oh my god! Thanks Kagome! You're the best!" Sango practically squealed as she hugged her friend. "Haha!" Kagome said, happy that Sango thanked her, "I'll go wake up the boys." She said as she walked down the hall to the guy's room. Knocking on the door Kagome yelled, "Boys! It's time to get up! Breakfast is ready!" hearing someone mutter something from behind the door she walked and sat down at the table and started to eat.

Inuyasha walked out of his room rubbing his eyes. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha came into the kitchen seeing Kagome and Sango eating breakfast. "Inuyasha come eat! Kagome got up early this morning to make this for us!" Sango said as she ate a biscuit. "Look at this wonderful food!" Miroku said from behind Inuyasha. Sitting down at the table, Inuyasha and Miroku thanked Kagome as they dug into their food.

When everyone finished, they all helped clean up, having a conversation while they did. Right as the finished they heard the intercom go off saying everyone was to meet at the main cabin in 2 hours for the hiking trip. Going to go take showers everyone went to their rooms. Kagome let Sango go first because she already had her clothes ready. After picking an outfit Sango came out saying it was her turn. Turning on the water Kagome stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away her worries. Once she washed her hair and body she turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body. Looking in the mirror she remembered everything from the night before, the water fight, the demon, Inuyasha's hands grazing her body, her in his arms, and most importantly, her realizing that she was falling for the half-demon.

Fully dressed Kagome and Sango met the boys in the living room. Miroku was wearing a blue shirt with some shorts and purple Nikes. Inuyasha was wearing a gray wife beater, jean shorts and some red Nikes. Sango was wearing pink and green tank tops with jean short shorts and some cute pink and green sneakers to match her tank tops; she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. Kagome was wearing a blue halter top and jean short shorts with matching sneakers, she let her hair hang down on her shoulders.

Walking to the main cabin the gang casually talked. When everyone got there the camp instructor grabbed a megaphone and said. "As you may know, were going on hikes today. You and your cabin mates will get hiking equipment and a map. On this trip you will need to stop at rest stops. There you will radio to us that you made it. Once you reach all 5 stops you will turn around and come back to the camp. Is everything clear?" everyone nodded their heads and went to grab their hiking stuff. Grabbing their hiking stuff, the gang left the camp ready to have a good old time.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind the girls; letting them whisper to themselves. Inuyasha was trying not to let his gaze fall on Kagome, ever since yesterday he couldn't stop thinking bout her. Making sure Miroku wasn't looking; Inuyasha let his amber eyes rest on Kagome. She looked so good in her outfit, the halter top she wore hugged her curves perfectly, leading to her jean shorts that hugged her hips and made her long legs look even longer. His amber gaze led back to her face, soaking in her beauty. When brown eyes met amber, Inuyasha winked, making Kagome blushed and turn her head. Inuyasha smiled, she was so cute when she blushed.

Turning around Kagome's brown eyes met Inuyasha's. When he winked at her, Kagome felt her face go red, not wanting him to see her blush she turned her head away, hoping Inuyasha didn't see it. Stopping at the first rest station, which wasn't far from camp, Sango went in and called the camp instructor, telling him they made it to the first rest stop. Deciding not to stop to eat they walked towards the direction of the next stop. Looking at the map, Kagome found a shortcut to the next rest station. "Guys," she said, "I found a shortcut thru the field, let's check it out." Walking thru a hole in the trees, Kagome gasped at the sight in front of her. It was beautiful, it was a clearing surrounded by trees, but one tree stood out. Its knurled roots popped in and out of the ground, there were flowers scattered all around it, "Oh my god!" Sango said as she stepped into the clearing. "Maybe we should eat lunch here." Kagome said sitting down, enjoying the long needed rest. Sitting down next to her, the gang agreed.

As Kagome put the blanket out while Sango prepared the food. After sitting down they all ate. Finishing first, Kagome decided to look around. Walking around for a while she finally stopped at a place that she found interesting. For some reason she felt like she was drawn there. It was so peaceful. Sitting on the huge knurled roots she let her mind wander, not noticing the figure creeping up behind her.

Relaxing after finishing his meal Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was gone. "Where did Kagome go?" he asked Sango and Miroku. "She wanted to look around the clearing." Sango said, finishing her food. Standing up, Inuyasha sniff the air, looking for her scent. Finding it, Inuyasha followed it wanting to make sure Kagome was ok. Walking into another part of the clearing, Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting under a huge tree. She looked like she was enjoying herself; she had a smile across her face as she sat there. Like she felt at home here like nothing was going to hurt her. Walking up behind her Inuyasha studied her even more, she never looked so peaceful. That's when Inuyasha smelled the change in her scent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and jasmine, but her scent was somehow changing it was getting a watery smell, pure and clean. That's when Inuyasha looked at her, seeing a like pink aura form around her. He heard her laugh and that when he realized, she had spiritual powers.

Sitting under this tree reminded Kagome of her grandfather's shrine. But this was so much more peaceful. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she closed her eyes and smiled when she felt her power rise. It had been so long since she used her powers, she only ever used them when she was alone. She didn't want people knowing. As her powers reached out farther she sensed something, turning around she saw Inuyasha staring at her with big eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "you're a priestess?" Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs, not letting Inuyasha she her face. That's when he smelt salt; she was crying "Kagome?" Inuyasha said, getting closer to her, "Are you ok?" That's when Kagome looked at him, not with sadness, but anger. "Inuyasha! Why did you come here?!" Inuyasha just got mad and yelled right back, "I was just making sure you were ok! Then I get here and see you have fucking spiritual powers! Why didn't you tell us?!" "Because," Kagome said, hiding her eyes with her bangs, "last time I told people they just called me a freak and hated me. I don't want that to happen again." Looking up at him with sad eyes she asked, "Do you hate me?" All Inuyasha could do was look at her, she looked so scared and alone. Stepping forward Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small body. "No Kagome, I don't hate you, I know how it feels to be hated and made fun of." Inuyasha said remembering his own memories. While Kagome cried into his chest, Inuyasha rubbed a hand thru her hair telling her it was going to be ok.

After letting Kagome cry for a while, Inuyasha led her to the tree, sitting down Inuyasha put her on his lap, letting her cry more. After she finished she looked up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha, I've never felt safe enough to cry like that with someone, thanks for understanding me." She said with a smile on her face. She had never had someone understand her like him. They understood each other; the pain each of them went thru. "Kagome, can I ask for a favor?" Inuyasha said softly, looking at her. "Sure." Kagome said. "Will you show me your powers?" Inuyasha said, looking down, Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked up as Kagome closed her eyes with a smile on her face, then a soft pink glow started to emit from her body, feeling the warm sensation of her powers go thru her, smiling even more, but there was something different, it felt warmer, as if all her pain was slowly going away. Opening her eyes she smiled even more. She knew why she felt like that. It was because she finally found a person to understand her.

Looking at Kagome as the soft pink aura emitted from her, Inuyasha felt peaceful. When she opened her eyes she had a light pink ring circling around the brown part of her eye. It was mesmerizing, when she smiled at him all he could do was smile back.

After Kagome finished she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Its time to go back, Miroku and Sango are waiting." She said with a smile on her face. Walking back to the group, they finished the rest of the hike, Kagome and Inuyasha felt peaceful and happy the whole time.

After coming back to the cabin, Sango and Kagome made dinner, as they were talking Sango noticed Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, what happened to your eyes?" Kagome looked in the mirror, seeing the pink ring around her eye. "I'll explain it to you later." Kagome said. After finishing dinner they went to watch TV. Inuyasha and Kagome got into yet another fight on what to watch. "We're not watching that again Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "We watched what you wanted yesterday!" Inuyasha said getting into Kagome's face. Becoming more pissed Kagome got into Inuyasha face, "Why do you have to be so difficult?!" Kagome screamed. Brown eyes looked into amber ones, Inuyasha looked at her eyes, and ever since the ring appeared she looked even more beautiful. Kagome looked at his amber eyes, they were beautiful and made Kagome want him even more. Turning away from each other they went to their rooms, not knowing that each other had a smile written across their faces, knowing that they each found someone that understood them.

* * *

**A.N.** **well i hoped you liked it!!! i started to have a writers block but then when i was at a party it all came to me!!! i kno thats a wierd way to get a idea but thats me!!! chapter 5 will be up tonite!!! and if i can get that one up fast i might be able to get chapter 6 in!!! well hit the green butten and plz review!!! critizism is apprecated!!! PLZ review!!!**


	5. Chap 5:Forgotten Memories

**A.N. wow, this one just came to me after i uploaded ch. 4!! i hope you like it!!!**

**I DO NOT own inuyasha. (but a girl can wish can't see?) :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgotten Memories

_A 7 year old Kagome was playing under the sacred tree at her grandfather's shrine. When a man with black hair and red eyes came up to her, "Oh my," the man said, "Aren't you just the cutest thing! Do you want some candy?" Kagome nodded her head, even though her father taught her not to talk to strangers. Following the man down the shrine steps Kagome held her stuffed animal Usagi close to her chest. When she reached the bottom step something hit her and her world went black._

_Waking up Kagome found herself in a small dirty room, she was scared and she wanted her daddy. The door opened, the man from before came in, he had an evil smile on his face. Kneeling in front of her, he slid a slimy hand down her cheek. "You're growing so much Kagome. Now can you tell me where your daddy hides the jewel?" He said looking at her. "The jewel?" Kagome said, confused and scared. _"Damn!"_ the man thought, _"She doesn't know! Then ill have to do something to the girl to make him talk!"_ smiling evilly the man grabbed a knife. Looking at him Kagome shrank against the wall holding Usagi tightly against her. Grabbing her, the man threw her on her stomach, lifting her hair up; he drew his sign on the nape of her neck. Her painful screams filling the night…_

"AHH!!!" Kagome woke up from her nightmare, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. Putting her head in her hands she thought, _"Damn, I thought I forgot that." _Making sure she didn't wake Sango up, she tiptoed to her bag, looking for something, "Here you are." She whispered with a weary smile on her face, her stuffed animal Usagi. Needing to get away she quietly looked at the map looking for a shortcut, tiptoeing thru the cabin to make sure she didn't wake up anyone she walked into the woods. A couple minutes later she reached the tree, it wasn't far from the cabin so she decided to come here. Sitting on its knurled roots Kagome hugged Usagi, remembering what happened next…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_After he drew the sign the man left. Kagome whimpered as the pain became more apparent. Closing her eyes she though in her head, _"Daddy, I need you, come save me!"_ before drifting to sleep. Hours later Kagome woke up seeing some food and water in front of her. She ate the food as fast as she could because she hadn't eating in hours. After she finished the man came back into the room, smiling evilly down at her, she shrank against the wall scared he was going to hurt her again when a loud blast came from the side of the room. Both of them looking over they saw a man enter the room. "Naraku! Give me my daughter now!" The man said. "Daddy!" Kagome said from her spot in the corner. Even thought she wanted to run and hug him she couldn't, the man that was name Naraku was standing right in front of her. Naraku just chuckled, "If you want her back give me the jewel!" He yelled. Clamping his hands together, Kagome's father said a spell, sending Naraku across the room, hitting the wall. Seeing her chance, Kagome ran over to her father. Hugging each other he said. "Kagome stay right here, I'll be right back. Doing what her father said, she stayed where she was as she watched her father disappear into the fog. She heard screams and the sound of another spell. A couple minutes later her father came out, cuts all over him. Grabbing Kagome's hand he smiled and said. Let's go home._

_The next day under the scared tree, Kagome sat on her dads lap. Holding his hand over the nape of her neck, he tried to heal the wound Naraku gave her. "Kagome," He said, "I healed the wound but there is a scar." Looking at his daughter a tear ran down his cheek, he did not want her involved with this. Hugging his daughter, he held her tightly, after he put her back on his lap and said. "Kagome, I didn't want you to know this but you have to. That man that hurt you is after me and something I have, in the next couple days I might dies so I'm going to give you the jewel, the jewel is very strong only someone with a pure heart can hold it, you can't let anyone know you have it or you'll be hunted, I'm giving up my life for you, your mother, and your baby brother. I want you to be happy, I want you to live a good life, I didn't want to bring you into the mess." he said as more tears ran down his cheeks, putting his hands together, he chanted a spell which made his chest glow as a small jewel came out, holding it in his hands he said. "I love you and you can't forget that. Do not let rage and hatred in your heart or the jewel will be tainted." Then putting his hands together again he chanted the same spell the jewel glowed as it enter Kagome's chest, Kagome felt a warm rush of happiness and joy go thru her. Her father then told her the chant, after that he said his last word to her, "Remember love will be your biggest strength Kagome, you are perfect to protect this jewel, that jewel will be safe with you, do not forget I love you and want you to have the normal life I never had," Kissing her on her forehead and rubbing her cheek, "I love you, please never let hatred come into that beautiful heart of yours my dear Kagome." With one last hug and kiss Kagome's father left, he was killed later that day in a car accident…_

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Feeling tears down her face Kagome wiped them off, and looked at the sky. Putting her hands together she chanted a spell, her chest started to glow as a heart locket came out, holding it she started to cry, she wished her father was still here, and she didn't have to carry the burden of knowing that Naraku killed her father.

Waking up Inuyasha went to get a quick drink, as he went to the kitchen he saw that the door to the back porch was slightly open. Going over there he smelt Kagome scent, following it he noticed it led into the woods. As he got closer to the clearing he smelt salt mixed with Kagome's scent, walking into the clearing, he saw Kagome under the tree from that afternoon, "Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking towards her, Kagome snapped her head up, looking at her hands she hid something behind her back. "Inuyasha," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up and went to get a drink when I smelt you scent and followed it here." Inuyasha said. As he got closer, he saw that she was getting nervous. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he started getting worried. "Nothing she said. Quickly turning around Inuyasha heard her mumble something before he saw a soft pink light flash, then disappears. As he sat down next to her, with her back to him, the wind blew, blowing her hair to the side, giving Inuyasha a view at her neck.

At the nape of her neck he saw a faint scar, when he looked closer he noticed it was in the shape of a spider. Noticing the chill on her neck Kagome gasped as her hand went to her neck. Looking at Inuyasha her eyes went big, _"oh no," _she thought,_ "He knows!"_

Kagome started to get up and run when Inuyasha grabbed her. Pulling her down on his lap he tried to look at her but she turned her head away. Gently grabbing her chin, he turned her head towards him. When his amber eyes met her brown ones she couldn't look away.

"What happened to your neck Kagome?" As tears filled her eyes all Kagome said was "Oh Inuyasha! No one was supposed to find out!" Wrapping her arms around him she stuck her head between his neck and shoulder, Inuyasha tensed as he felt her soft lips against his skin, it set his skin on fire, but he soon relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her. _"I never knew she held so much pain."_ Inuyasha thought.

After holding each other for a couple minutes Kagome pulled away but instantly missed the warmth. Looking away she told him the story, about her kidnapping and Naraku putting his mark on her neck. She gasped as she felt Inuyasha's warm hand move her hair away from her neck, looking at the scar; she shivered as his hand grazed the scar. "Why did he kidnap you?" Inuyasha asked as his hand grazed her scar. "Um…" Kagome said hesitantly. _"Can I tell him? Can I trust him?"_ she gasped as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she was sitting on him as he pulled her towards him, her back against his chest.

"Kagome," he whispered softly in her ear, giving her the shivers, "You can tell me." Something in Kagome's chest tighten she couldn't lie to him._ "Why does he make me feel like this?"_ she thought as she laid the back of her head on his shoulder. "Well, my father was the protector of a jewel that was sought by evil demons, so he used me as bait, after she saved me the next day he told me he was going to die. He was crying because he didn't want me in the mess but he had not chose, he gave me the jewel and told me everything, then he left, later that day the police cam to my house and told my mother my father died in a car accident, but I knew the truth, Naraku killed him. I was only 7 at the time. I wish I could have done more. He died because of me." She whispered the last part.

Turning around she straddle his waist and leaned her body against his, wrapping her arms around his torso. Inuyasha felt his face get hot as she put her face back into the crook of his neck. After a couple seconds he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They were so close that they could feel each others heartbeats. After a couple minutes Kagome sat up and looked at him, not saying anything. Looking down at her hands she was about to say something when she noticed their position, she was straddling him and they were pretty close. Looking up at him she asked, "Would you like to see it?" "See what?" Inuyasha said, tilting his head to the side. Kagome giggled as she said "the jewel silly."

Inuyasha felt a smile spread across his face, she trusted him enough to tell him this **PLUS **see the jewel. He nodded.

Pulling back a little, Kagome put her hands together she said a small chant. Inuyasha looked at her chest as it started to glow. (**A.N.** he's not being perverted in this part so you know.) His eyes grew big as he saw a heart locket come out of her chest, the locket was purple with silver and gold swirls all around it. As Kagome opened the locket, Inuyasha saw the jewel. After a couple seconds Kagome closed the locket and held it to her chest, and with a pink flash it disappeared back into her heart.

When she looked at him he gasped, the pink ring around the her eyes was glowing even more, it was changing from pink to purple, right before it went back to pink it glowed amber, the color of his eyes. Noticing Inuyasha was staring at her she started to bite her bottom lip wondering what was wrong. Inuyasha shook his head and then looked at Kagome again and told her what happened. After telling her Inuyasha started to think why her eyes would go to his color before going back to normal. Then all of a sudden it came to him, was the jewel trying to tell him something?

Turning to Kagome he asked. "Has the jewel ever given you visions?" "Yeah," Kagome said, "Sometimes." Looking at Kagome he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, putting his face into the crook of her neck. Kagome gasped as she felt his lips against her skin, all she wanted to do right now was kiss him. Just as she was going to hug him back, her eyes glazed over.

"_Where am I?" Kagome said as she looked around this meadow she was in. That's when a figure came up to her. It was her father. "Da-daddy?" she said as she looked at him. With a smile on his face he said "Yes Kagome." Running up to him she threw her arms around him. "Oh daddy! I missed you so much!" chuckling, her father put his arms around her. "I'm always with you Kagome, I know all your feelings." He said. Looking at her father she said, "Can you tell me why I feel like this over Inuyasha?" "You're falling in love Kagome, can't you see it?" her father said as she saw herself the last couple days thru a small TV. "And Kagome, the young boy is falling for you too." Kagome smiled at the warm feeling that went thru her body, but then she had one question to ask. "Why did you summon me daddy?" "Because, Naraku is back and he's looking for the jewel. You have to be careful; your friends are your strength you have to tell them about everything. They will help you defeat Naraku. Now, I have to go, I love you Kagome, and remember…I'm here. Kissing her on the forehead he turned and disappeared into the fog…_

When Kagome came back she noticed she was being shaken, "Kagome! Kagome! Say something!" Noticing she was awake Inuyasha pulled her close to him, "Thank god your ok." He said. Pulling away, Kagome looked at him; he had a worried expression on his face. Kagome was surprised when she saw that Inuyasha was crying. Wiping his tears away she said, "Why are you crying?" Inuyasha looked at her, and on a sudden impulse he gently grabbed her chin pulling her face closer, Kagome gasped when his lips touched hers.

Kagome was overjoyed when he kissed her; her body was filled with joy. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. When they broke apart Inuyasha answered her question. "I thought I was going to loose you," He said, pressing his forehead against hers, "I don't know why but I've been falling for you since the day I met you."

Kagome was surprised he told her that. Inuyasha wasn't one that showed his emotions much. Kagome smiled and said "To be honest, I'm glad because I can't stop thinking bout you. But tomorrow we have to tell Miroku and Sango bout the jewel. When I blacked out my dad came to me, telling me Naraku's coming back. Will you help me defeat him?" "Oh course," Inuyasha said. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said. Leaning forward she kissed Inuyasha again, he gladly kissed her back. When they broke apart they stayed in each others arms till they fell asleep under that special tree with the stars looking after them.

* * *

**A.N.** **i hoped ya liked it!!! i think this is my fave chapter so far!!! lol plz review!!! Critisizm and suggestions are highly appreciated!!!**


	6. Chap 6:Naraku

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up!!! it took me forever to figure what to put into this one!!! **

**I DO NOT own inuyasha (But a girl can wish can't see?)**

Chapter 6: Naraku

Kagome woke up early the next morning, as she went to stretch she felt something around her waist, looking down she noticed an arm laying limp across her waist. Turning she saw the owner of the arm, Inuyasha. Looking at him everything from last night came back, Kagome smiled. Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep, he looked so peaceful and at ease, letting her eyes drift down she felt her face get hot. Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt. _"How did I __**NOT**__ notice him not wearing a shirt?"_ Kagome thought, all he was wearing were baggy sweats. Trying to get up the arm around her waist tightened, she decided to wait a minute, when she tried to move again she heard a growl come from Inuyasha's throat, deciding to give up, Kagome snuggled into his chest, letting sleep take her as a prisoner once again.

About an hour later Inuyasha woke up, looking down he noticed Kagome snuggled into his chest. He smiled, remembering confessing to her last night and the kisses they shared. He studied her while she slept, she looked so peaceful like she doesn't have a worry in the world. Letting his eyes drift he looked at her body. She was wearing a small blue tank top that showed of her cleavage and ended right at her belly button, Inuyasha was surprised he didn't notice it last night, she had on some baggy sweats that went to her knees, they were hanging pretty low on her hips but she had rolled up blue soffees under it. He has never seen a girl look so beautiful in such casual clothes. Gently pulling her closer he put his nose in her hair, sniffing her intoxicating scent. "Good morning to you too." Kagome said from his chest, looking down he saw her looking up at him. Inuyasha smiled, kissing her forehead he said, "Well, we might want to go back to the cabin before Sango calls the state patrol to find us." Laughing the two walked back to the cabin having not a care in the world.

As soon as they got to the cabin they were attacked by Sango, "Where were you two? I woke up and you were gone! You almost gave a heart attack!" Laughing, Kagome hugged her friend and said, "It's a long story, so get Miroku and me and Inuyasha will tell you in the living room. A couple minutes later they were all in the living room, Inuyasha and Kagome on the couch while Sango and Miroku were in the chairs. "Ok," Kagome sighed as she started her story from when she was kidnapped (Story in ch 5. to lazy to rewrite it  hehe!) (I'm starting it of right when Kagome blacks out. But leaving out the intimate parts with inukag until Sango asked  hehe im so evil.) "Well I blacked out, when I was 'asleep' my father came to me in my dreams, telling me Naraku was coming back and that with the help of friends, we'll defeat him. So I was wondering if you guys would help me." "Of course," Sango said, "That bastard deserves to die after what he did to you!" "I will help you too." Miroku said. "Now that that's settled, why didn't you two come home last night?" Sango said, tapping her foot at Kagome and Inuyasha. They blushed, "Well," Kagome said, playing with her hands, "Were kinda going out." Leaning on to Inuyasha for support as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Oh my god!" Sango screamed as she jumped up and down. As she watched her friend jump up and down she felt something warm run thru her body, looking down she noticed her chest start to glow. Everyone gaped at her as her hands went up to grab the heart shaped locket that was coming out of her chest. Looking at the locket Kagome noticed it had changed, it was no longer purple, it was now silver with purple, amber, blue, and brown swirls forming all around it, when she opened it she noticed the jewel was in a small little pocket, it almost looked like it fused with the locket. There was also a mirror that had a faint compass in it. But what caught Kagome's eye was a letter placed in it. Opening it she read it out loud so everyone could hear.

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,_

_I am glad that you all have decided to help defeat Naraku. So you know you will face hardships in the future that will only be conquered if you work together. Naraku is evil and will try many ways to cut you down before you reach him. I used most of my power to transform the locket to help you, the compass will help you go in the direction you are looking for. I have left gifts for all four of you somewhere in the forest where no one can find them. To make the compass work, someone will hold it and think of the place where you all want to go and the compass will point you in the direction. Don't forget that you only have each other, you can't let anything Naraku throws at you break you apart. I can tell you guys are and will be very close. Now I will give you more instructions in the near future so be careful and remember love and friendship will get you thru anything._

_Be safe,_

_Dominic_

(**A.N.** Dominic is Kagome's father.) Kagome looked up from the letter and asked, "Now that you know, do you still want to help me?" "Of course." They all said together. "Well I wanna see what my dad left for us, so why don't we get ready and go look for it?" Letting the locket absorb back into her heart Kagome and Sango went to get ready, About 20 minutes later everyone was ready. Putting her hands together, Kagome chanted a spell as the locket came back out. Grabbing it, she opened and thought about a place that would hide their gifts from the world. Looking at the compass she saw it point north, as they started walking they talked about what they're gifts could be. About an hour later the passed a few trees that looked like they didn't belong. Stopping Kagome said, "Guys, I think were here. She started to walk towards these 2 trees that looked like a gate, noticing the barrier she went to touch it. When she touched it the barrier came down, leaving a big old looking shrine in they're way. All of a sudden the wind picked up and they all herad a voice that Kagome recognized as her fathers, "You will have to prove yourselves to be able to get in the shrine." Sighing Kagome said "I guess this is going to be harder then we thought."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Well i hoped ya liked it!!! ch 7 will be done soon i _actually_ know what to put this time!!! lol. PLZ review. if you do i WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! :)**


	7. Chap 7:Secret Weapons

**Authors note!!! Chapter 7 is done!!! haha lol**

****THNKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS!!! WITHOUT YOU I COULDN'T WRITE!!! A SPECIAL THNKS TO INUPLUSKAGLOVER FOR ALL HER SUPPORT AND HELP!!! :))****

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own Inuyasha (but i do wish)**

Chapter 7: Secret Weapons

They all looked up at the shrine, it was huge!!! "How are we going to get in there? Kagome said, sighing in defeat. Looking around something caught her eyes. In a hole of a tree she saw something glistening, walking over she grabbed it, and it was a necklace. When she started to look closer the necklace turned into dust, as she turned and noticed the doors of the shrine start to open. Slowly they all walked up the steps looking for the "gifts" Kagome's father had left for them. When they reached the top they noticed a small hut, walking towards it Kagome started to feel anxious. Throwing the door open, they gasped as they found out what Dominic had given them, the weapons of the elements.

In front of the weapons there was a note. Opening it, Kagome read it to the group.

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,_

_I see you have found my gifts. These weapons were each picked to fit your strength and personalities. Sango, your weapons is the boomerangs its name is Hiraikotsu its element is Wind, calm and peaceful until put in danger, it's a very skilled weapon and has been passed down thru generations of Sango's family, in the past they were demon slayers so Sango will be able to grasp the technique easily. Miroku, your weapon is the staff, its element is Earth, eternal and sturdy, this weapon was passed down thru the line of monks in Miroku's family, it still has previous spiritual powers in it, plus with Miroku's own spiritual powers the staffs power will double. Inuyasha, your weapon is the Tetsusaiga, the sword of fire, its element is Fire, bold and courageous, this sword was forged from the great InuTaisho's fang, and it rightfully belongs to Inuyasha. And Kagome, your weapons are the bow an arrows, its element is Water, pure and loving but also feisty, the bow is special, it was made with silver so its very durable and with the spiritual powers that passed from me to you, you will be a formidable foe. With Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water put together, you will be hard to defeat and when you four find out the special combo attack, that will be one of the key ingredients to kill Naraku, now you will have to find time to master these, the best time is to do it in the clearing by the scared tree where no one can hear or see you. Now go back before people start worrying about you._

_Be safe,_

_Dominic_

After Kagome finished reading the note the all looked at the legendary weapons they have read about. Sango was the first to get her weapon, grabbing it see looked at it with awe and said "I can't believe I get to use such a legendary weapon!" hanging it over her shoulder she squealed in excitement. Miroku was next, grabbing his staff he said "There's so much power in this!" Inuyasha grabbed the sword and said "Mine is just a rusty ol-" but he was cut of as the sword changed into what looked like a fang. Kagome grabbed hers and gazed in awe, it was wood with silver laced thru it, putting the bow and arrows over her shoulder she said. "Well lets get back and when everyone goes to sleep we'll test it out." Walking down the steps Kagome swore she saw her father disappear behind the small hut.

About an hour later they reached their cabin, walking into her room, Kagome saw she had 25 missed calls, 1 from her mom, 1 from each of her friends (A.N. Yumi, Eri, and Ayume. I think that's their names." And the other 21 from Hojo, after calling her mother and her friends, Kagome went into the kitchen to get a drink before calling on the couch she called him, after the 3rd ring he answered, "Kagome! I called you 21 times! Why didn't you answer me?! Are you cheating on me?!" taking a breath I said, "Hello to you to, and when you called I was busy, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, and one more thing Hojo, I told you we are over, I cant handle long-distance relationships and I'm enjoying myself so that's that." As I was saying this I failed to realize that

Inuyasha was listening from around the corner.

"Hojo I told you!" Kagome said yelling into the phone, "Were over!" "Kagome listen to me! I love you! Please stay with me!" Hojo said in another attempt to reclaim the thing that was never his. "I'm sorry Hojo but I have found somebody new," Kagome said and before he could say anything else she said "Goodbye Hojo." and hung up. "UGH!" Kagome yelled as she put her head in her hands. Inuyasha saw this as his chance, walking and sitting down on the couch he put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her towards him. "I know you were listening Yash." Kagome said looking up at her boyfriend. Inuyasha felt his face get hot, turning away all he said was "Keh" Snuggling into him Kagome giggled. Inuyasha laughed too, pulling her soft body against his hard body, putting his nose in her hair. He loved how her body molded perfectly into his. "Uh hm." They heard Sango and Miroku say from across the room, they were holding their weapons, "Its time to go train."

A couple minutes later they were in the clearing, deciding to go one at a time they let Sango go first. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a little dummy they had put together for target practice. Swinging the Hiraikotsu over her head Sango the boomerang started to form wind circling around it, throwing it everyone looked as it kept spinning collecting more air. By the time it reached the dummy it had formed a tornado of wind around it, it hit the dummy with full force, shredding it into many pieces. Everybody looked in awe as it came back and Sango caught it like it wasn't going over 100 miles per hour. Holding the Hiraikotsu she walked back to the gang saying, "Miroku, it's your turn!" Miroku walked into the clearing, looking at his dummy (A.N. they each have one or two.) Holding onto his staff it started to turn green (A.N. his spiritual power is the color of earth, and it can't be pink that to girly!) he pointed it to the dummy and next thing they knew, vines and roots grew out of the ground, grabbing the dummy it tore it in half. When Miroku finished it was Inuyasha's turn. Walking into the middle of the clearing, he grabbed his sword holding it, it transformed into a fang. Pointing it at the dummy, fire swirls formed around it, striking it to the ground ringlets of fire aimed themselves at the dummy, the dummy quickly turned to ashes. He came and sat down at with the gang as Kagome walked into the middle of the clearing, setting up her bow she pulled the arrow back, aiming it at the dummy. A pink glow started to emit from the arrow, then her whole body. Releasing the arrow it spiraled towards the dummy purifying it the instant it hit the dummy. After shooting 45 more dummies perfectly Kagome felt drained, she had never used so much power before. She decided that tomorrow she would come back and meditate under the tree. As they started to walk towards the cabin Kagome had to lean onto Inuyasha for support. It got so bad that he picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way home. She fell asleep in his arms, a smile gracing her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note!!! well i hoped you like it!!! i have some great news!!! so far i have had 320 ppl read my story!!! (chapte 1-6) hehe im so happy!!! thnks everyone for your support!!! :)) plz review!!! THNKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!! I HOPE I CAN GET MORE!!! :))**


	8. Chap 8: A New Ally

Thnx everyone!!! i have had about 400 ppl read my story!!! ****THNX inupluskaglover for giving me the idea for this chapter!!!****

Chapter 8: A New Ally

Kagome woke up feeling a little better. Getting out of bed she took a quick shower, then got dressed in jean capri's and a powder blue shirt that had Abercrombie across it in silver. Putting on whit and powder blue Adidas, she started to walk towards the scared tree to meditate. Reaching the tree she took off her shoes and sat down on one of the knurled roots. Crossing her legs she thought, _"I've never used so much power before, looks like ill have to practice more." _Closing her eyes Kagome started to look into her soul, seeing the beautiful rainbow light surrounding her heart she mentally grabbed for it, pulling it to the surface. As she sat there a rainbow like aura started to surround her. Basking in the warmth she reached for more power, the more she dug into her heart the stronger she felt. That's when she heard her father's voice, _Kagome, Its good to see you embracing your power, not being ashamed of it. From the looks of it, you might be __**WAY**__ stronger then I originally thought. Never be ashamed of the beautiful power you have my daughter, only use it for good, to help others."_ Kagome smiled, she loved the rare times when her father talked to her. She didn't realize how much she missed him till now. "Meow" Kagome opened her eyes as something shook her out of her trance. Looking around she saw nothing, then all of a sudden a wounded animal came out of the bushes. Running over to it, Kagome fell to her knees as the animal collapsed. Looking at the animal Kagome noticed all the wounds on the poor animal. It had 2 tails and black markings on its face. Kagome noticed it was a small twin tail demon, but no matter what it was, she couldn't help but want to help the poor twin tail demon, _"Kagome, look deep into yourself, your heart and if you truly want to help this poor animal, you will be able too."_ Gently putting her hand over the demon Kagome closed her eyes, looking deep into her heart. She knew she wanted to help this poor twin tail. When her hand started to get warm Kagome opened her eyes, looking down at it she saw that her hand had a rainbow aura around it. Moving her hand above the demon's body, she gasped as she noticed that the twin tail's wounds were healing. After healing its wounds Kagome gently picked it up, _"poor thing."_ She thought as she put on her shoes and quickly walked to the cabin, not seeing the note or collar forming around the two tails neck..

Walking into the cabin Kagome noticed everyone in the living room watching TV. When they saw her they noticed the creature in her hand. Passing the demon to Sango Kagome quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed some tuna and milk. Coming back, she put the food in front of the two tail. As it started to get up it sniffed they food, then started to eat as if it hadn't ate in days. While it ate Kagome told the gang the story. Checking to make sure she healed its wounds she noticed the letter, opening it she read it out loud,

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,_

_This is a manta demon, they are small demons that can switch their forms, this one is a cat manta demon. Her name is Kirara _(A.N. Its pronounced Kilala. But that's how they spell it in the show.) _She has been thru many battles and will help you. This demon has been with Sango's family for many generations. Kagome, you now know that you have healing powers, which is very rare even for an experienced priest or miko _(priestess)_. You are very special and I continue to wonder what other powers you will have. I want you to embrace your powers and do not be afraid of them. You are very powerful, and I want you to know I'm proud of you, hold your friends close to your heart, they are the source of your power. Without your friends your powers will weaken, your power is your life source, without it you will die. I don't want you to be scared, just hold your friends close to you heart and never let them go."_

_Be Safe,_

_Dominic_

Looking at the note Kagome felt her heart drop, "My powers are what keep me alive?" Kagome said as she looked at her friends, fear in her eyes. Running over to Kagome Sango embraced her friends, "Kagome, we'll never leave you, don't worry we wont let you die." As Kagome looked at her friends she felt no fear. _"They will always be there for me."_ She thought as a smile came to her face. After playing some board games Sango and Miroku were in an argument over who does the dishes and Inuyasha was flipping thru the channels. Watching all her friends Kagome couldn't help but smile. She had never had anyone except the _REAL _her before, _"They're like a family to me." _Looking at the sleeping cat in her lap she thought, _"It looks like we have another person to add to our little family." _Laying her head back she petted the cat in her lap, truly happy to be with her newest family.

* * *

**i know this chapter was REALLY SHORT but the next one will be longer!!! plz review!!!**


	9. Chap 9:Camping Trip

**Well heres chapter 9!!! my ideas always come in the wierdest ways!!! lol hope ya like it!!!**

Chapter 9: Camping Trip

When Kagome woke up she noticed someone moved her to her bed, _"Inuyasha." _She thought as a small smile came to her face. Getting up she went to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she was pouring a glass of milk the announcer came on saying that we need to get ready and report to main cabin in 2 hours so they could give us our supplies to go on our week camping trip. Walking into me and Sango's room I gently shook my friend saying "Sango, its time to get up we have to get ready for the camping trip so we need to pack and get ready" Groaning Sango got up and headed to the showers. Walking across the hall I knocked on the door of the boys' room. When nobody replayed I gently opened the door and looked inside. I silently gasped when I saw Inuyasha on his bed, sleeping. He was on his back on top of the covers. He had no shirt on, letting her glaze roam his body she looked at his rock hard abs looking down she saw he was only wearing sweats, which were hanging **REALLY **low on his hips. Kagome gulped as she forced her gaze upward towards his face. His hair was tousled all around him. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. _"He' so cute…ok HOT when he sleeps." _Kagome thought as she silently walked over to him she put her mouth near his ear saying "Inuyasha its time to get up." But with no success he just kept on sleeping. Having another idea Kagome gently got on top of him, straddling him. "Inuyasha its time to get up." Feeling the weight change Inuyasha opened his eyes looking straight at the girl that was on top of him. "Let me go back to sleep." He said as he started to close his eyes but was stopped when he felt her soft lips graze his. Opening his eyes he gently grabbed the back of her neck pulling her down to fully kiss him. Kagome didn't expect him to do that so when he did she fell on top of him. Kissing him sent her body into shivers, of course she had kissed people before but nobody ever made her feel like this. Her hands traveled to his hair, getting tangled in it. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close to his body as he could. Kagome broke the kiss, laughing she said, "Now that you're up, get Miroku up and you 2 get ready and pack for our week camping trip." Inuyasha tried to pull her back down but she wouldn't budge, laughing she got off of him and walked to the door feeling lightheaded _"Why does he make me want him so much?"_ she thought as she tried to cool herself down. Laying on the bed Inuyasha thought _"How does she do that? Kikyo never could make me feel like this."_ Getting up he woke up Miroku then went into the shower, hoping to cool down after that steamy make out session.

Walking into her room, Kagome walked over to her bed and fell face first into it, grabbing the pillow she screamed into it. Not noticing Sango coming out of the bathroom. "Are you ok Kags?" Sango said as she gave her best friend a hug. Sango had never really had any girl best friends so it felt good that Kagome trusted her. "Yeah I'm fine." Kagome said as she let go of her friend. "I have to go take a shower so can you finish packing my clothes for me?" she said as she grabbed her shampoo. "Sure." Sango said as she grabbed her clothes to pack too, "I'll put both of our clothes into one bag." As Kagome got into the shower her mind started drifting to the sleeping image of Inuyasha again. _"He looked so peaceful, he look so beautiful. I want him to always be like that." _Looking up Kagome thought, _"I'm going to help him heal those scars," _As Kagome washed her hair she felt the scar on the back of her neck, it hasn't bothered her since Inuyasha touched it that night she told him everything, seeking comfort, _"He's already started to heal mine."_ Kagome smiled as she let the water wash her trouble away if only for a minute.

When Kagome got out of the shower she noticed Sango had picked her an outfit that matched hers. After putting it on the girls started to put their makeup on laughing as they talked about random stuff. When they finished Kagome and Sango looked at themselves in satisfaction. Sango was wearing a pink tank top with khaki shorts and some pink sneakers, she had on little pink eyeshadow and a brown/black eyeliner and some mascara. Kagome was wearing a soft yellow tank top that had some green flowers around the bottom corner with khaki green shorts and some sneakers, she had on some soft green eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Grabbing their bags (one that held both of their clothes and another with toiletries) they met the boys in the living room. "Ok," Kagome said, "how are we going to hide our weapons?" Walking to the closet Kagome open it revealing their huge weapons, "Look there's a note on the ground." Sango said, pointing at it. Bending down, Kagome picked it up and opened it, reading it to the group.

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,_

_I see you have reached a problem, how will you hide you weapons from everyone? Well I used some of my power and put transforming spells on them. The bow and arrows and the Hiraikotsu will change into necklaces. The staff and Tetsusaiga will change into wrist bands. These weapons are connected to you so all you have to do is think of it changing and it will._

_Be Safe,_

_Dominic_

Looking at each of their weapons, they all thought if them changing. They all gasped as the weapons changed before their eyes. Kagome grabbed hers first, it was silver with a bow an arrow made from diamonds and sapphires dangling from it, but the thing that caught her eye was her family crest (made of diamonds and sapphires too) dangling right next to it. Her family crest was a priestess (or priest if you're a male) crossing her hands in front of her chest (**A.N**. the hands cross at the wrists and kinda leave a hole so it can hold something. Just decided to tell you that if you couldn't picture what it looks like) and inside her hands was a heart. It was beautiful. Lifting her hair up, she put the beautiful necklace on, feeling the warmth on her skin. Sango grabbed hers next, it was silver just like Kagome's but it had a smaller (way smaller) version of Hiraikotsu made of rubies and topaz dangling from the chain. Next to the small dangling Hiraikotsu was her family crest, which was a demon slayer (boy or girl, matters what you are) holding a Hiraikotsu (or the weapon that that certain demon slayer had) it was made out of rubies and topaz too. Putting it on, Sango smiled at its warmth. Miroku grabbed his next, his was a wrist band with a staff and his family crest made of silver. His family crest was a monk with a sutra in his one of his hands and the other right next to it straight up to the side (**A.N.** think of when you pray your hands are straight together now just take on of those hands away.) Inuyasha was the last one to grab his. It was a wrist band with the smaller version of Tetsusaiga (transformed) and his family crest, which was a simple crescent moon and the Swords of Conquest. (A.N. the Swords of Conquest are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's fathers 3 swords, they are the Tetsusaiga, the Tensusaiga, and the Sou'nga, watch the Inuyasha movie 3 for more details.) Putting their transformed weapons on, they grabbed their stuff and headed for the main cabin. When they go there the boys went to go get the supplies and the map. Kagome looked at Sango's necklace, admiring the beauty. "Sango, your necklace is beautiful." Kagome said as she let go of Sango's necklace. "Yours is too," Sango said, "Your family crest is absolutely beautiful."

When the boys came out with the supplies they all grabbed their stuff and left. Reaching their camp site 2 hours later they decided they would stay tonight then tomorrow they would start looking for Naraku. After they set up camp Kagome and Sango started to make dinner. After everyone ate they talked for a couple hours then went to bed in their tents. Not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

**SCARY!!! haha lol. i hoped you liked it!!! i think this chapter came out pretty good. if your still confused just send me a message on which one or if your confused on any. i'll be glad to help!!! i want to thank all my reviewers!!! plz review and i will love you FOREVER AND EVER!!! lol the next chapter will be out soon!!! (Which means later today!!! ^-^)**


	10. Chap 10:Attack

**CH.10 is done!!! lol i wrote this one rly fast!!! i hope you like it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Attack

Waking up Kagome noticed that Sango was gone, getting out of the tent Kagome looked up at the starry sky _"Looks like its still night time."_ Sitting on the logs next to the fire pit she restarted the fire, enjoying its warmth. Coming out of his and Miroku's tent he saw Kagome looking at the fire. Walking towards her he said, "Kagome what are you doing out of your tent this late at night?" Turning to look at him Kagome said "I woke up and saw that Sango wasn't there so I came out here to wait for her."

Sitting down next to her Inuyasha put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Laying her head on his shoulder Kagome felt comfortable. As they sat there in a comfortable silence Sango came back from the bathroom half asleep, she went into her tent and fell asleep next to the sleeping person, snuggling into the warmth. "Ah, Sango." Kagome said but Sango just went into went into the tent ignoring her.

Looking up at Inuyasha she said "Do you think we should leave her in there with Miroku?" "Yeah," Inuyasha said as a smirk grew on his face, "those two have liked each other for a while. Maybe when they wake up in each others arms they realize their feelings and start going out." "Inuyasha, how do know they will wake up in each other's arms?" Kagome said leaning her head slightly to the side. _"She looks so cute when she does that."_ Inuyasha chuckled as he said "it happened before, well not the part where they started going out, but they were sleeping over my house and we all slept on the floor. When I woke up the next morning they were holding each other, when they woke up they blushed but never talked about it again. That's when they started liking each other."

Laughing Kagome started to feel tired. "Inuyasha, since you pretty much got kicked out of your tent…come sleep with me." She said hoping he would say yes. Nodding his head he followed her into the tent. Once they got in there Kagome sat down and patted the spot next to her.

Lying down and under the covers he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Kagome put her head on his chest, and Inuyasha put his head on top of her taking in as much of Kagome's intoxicating scent as he could. Listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat, Kagome quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

As Kagome snuggled into him more Inuyasha had a smile on his face, he loved having Kagome in his arms. Looking down at her sleeping face he noticed that she looked peaceful and carefree. Not burdened with the many scars she had. _"She's too beautiful and sweet to be dealing with all that and too have as many scars as she does." _Inuyasha thought of his own scars, Kagome had already healed one. He thought he would never be accepted because he was a half-demon. But she accepted him without a second thought. He remembered the scar Kikyo made when she left him, it was still very painful, but everyday he spent with Kagome it started to become a little less painful each time. He couldn't believe that this girl was healing him so quickly. Holding her closer to him he knew what he had to do. _"She's healing my scars, I don't want her dealing with hers all by herself," _

Gently lifting her hair up he looked at the scar on the back of her neck. _"I __**WILL**__ help her heal those scars. She doesn't deserve to leave like that."_ Making sure she was safe in his arms Inuyasha fell asleep, glad that he met her. As the gang was sleeping, happy that they had each other, their weapons (still in their necklace and wrist band form) started to flash, alerting them of danger.

BANG! Everyone woke up, wondering where the noise came from. Getting out of their tents they show a huge demon looking at them with an evil smile on its face. "I see my little entrance work you up." Raising his claws he tried to hit Kagome but right before he hit her she did a backhand spring out of the way.

"_Note to self: make sure I thank mom for forcing me to take gymnastics."_

Grabbing her necklace it started to transform into her bow and arrows. Following her the rest of the gang grabbed their and transformed them into their weapons. Throwing the Hiraikotsu, it hit the demon, cutting of his arm but that didn't stop it from trying to attack Sango. As Sango did a backhand spring Kirara transformed into the bigger her and attack.

Miroku slammed his staff to the ground causing vines and roots to come out of the ground wrapping themselves around the demons legs. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in his hands as the fires started circling it. Slamming in to the ground blast fire at the demon chopping the other arm off. Kagome pulled back the arrow aiming it at the demon. Her rainbow aura (**A.N** It's not pink anymore because she's stronger!) surrounded the arrow head, then her body.

Releasing the arrow it glowed as it soared thru the air, the instant it hit the demon the demon turned into ashes. After they all changed their weapons back Kagome fell to the ground and started to laugh, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy "Are you ok Kags?" Sango said. "Yeah," Kagome said as she tried to stop laughing, "we just beat our first demon!" Running over to Sango she gave her a big hug, still giggling. Inuyasha smiled, he was glad to see her smiling, it suited her. Then she gave Miroku a hug, after she came and gave a big hug to Inuyasha and kissed him on his cheek.

Holding his hand she said "Inuyasha is sleeping with me tonight and it seemed like you guys didn't mind before so." "Huh?" Both Miroku and Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "Sango you went to the bathroom and when you came back you went into Miroku's tent and then you fell asleep with him next to you." Sango's face turned 3 shades of red, "Oh my god!!! I can't believe I did that!" Laughing even more Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards the tent. "Night you love birds!" Kagome said as Miroku's and Sango's faces turned red.

Lying down Kagome got under the covers following her Inuyasha got under the covers too, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Even though it was a soft kiss they both broke away breathless. "You look so beautiful when you're fighting." Inuyasha said, putting his forehead to hers. Looking into his eyes Kagome got lost in their amber gaze. Not able to hold it in anymore Kagome grabbing the back of Inuyasha's neck and pushed his lips to hers, savoring the taste of him. Inuyasha never expected Kagome to be so rough, happy that she wanted him as much as he did he tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome grabbed his hair, making sure he couldn't pull away. Wanting to taste her more Inuyasha let his tongue graze across her bottom lip, asking for permission to go into her mouth. She opened her mouth letting him in, he let his tongue roam around in her mouth, tasting her. She wrapped her tongue around his savoring his taste. As they broke away from each other they were both breathless. Putting her head on his chest Kagome smiled. Putting his head in her hair he sniffed her intoxicating scent. Both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.

Going into the tent Sango laid down as far away from Miroku as she could. But she couldn't sleep. She started to shiver, she jumped as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to a rock hard body. "Don't worry Sango," Miroku said in her ear sending shivers up her spine, but not because she was cold. Turning to face him Sango looked into his beautiful purple eyes. She couldn't help but like him. Every since that one night were she woke up in his arms at Inuyasha's house. "Sango, I want you to know that I like you and have liked you for a long time." Miroku said looking into her beautiful eyes, searching for her answer. Stretching her neck she kissed him softly on the lips letting him know her answer. "I like you too." Sango said as she laid her head on his chest, falling asleep in his arms. Looking down at her Miroku smiled, he had liked her for a couple years but never had the courage to tell her. But now he knew her feelings too. Miroku then fell asleep looking at the girl he held in his arms.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!!! i had a lot of fun writing it!!! thnks to all my reviewers cuz without you i couldnt write this!! plz review and tell me if you liked it!!! i rly want to kno!!! plz!!!! and i will love you FOREVER AND EVER!!!! ^-^**


	11. Chap 11:Clues

**Well this chapter took me a while to put up but i did it its done!!! and the next one is in progress!!! i hope you like it!!! i hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!!! (But i do wish)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Clues

Kagome opened her eyes and found she was looking at the shoulders of a sleeping Inuyasha. Trying to get out of his grasp she found that he would only hold her tighter, giggling she said "Yash, get your lazy ass up." but the only response she got was him breathing. A smile came to her lips as an idea came to her head. Stretching her neck she put her lips to his neck, trailing kisses all over it. Instinctively, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, giving Kagome more access.

Smiling Kagome saw her opportunity; stretching her body she put her lips on his pulse between his neck and shoulder. She let her tongue glaze over it, pulling her tongue back in she started to suck on it. Opening his eyes Inuyasha moan as Kagome continued to suck on his pulse.

Wrapping his arms around her, he tangled his hands in her hair gently pulling her lips into a bruising kiss. Kagome giggled as she felt Inuyasha shiver as she kissed him. Pulling her away to look at her for a second Inuyasha saw that she was a mess, her lips were bruised her hair was tangled and her face was flushed, but she never looked….so……so hot, Inuyasha felt his control slipping. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha trailed his kisses from her lips to her neck, as a moan escaped from her lips she tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck. Looking at her creamy neck he felt the string holding his control snap, gently putting his lips to her neck, he started to run his tongue up and down it. Finding her pulse he started to suck on it, giving her the same pleasure she gave him.

A moan escaped Kagome's lips as she subconsciously arched her back. Inuyasha saw his chance; wrapping his arms around her he gently pushed her on her back, getting on top of her he pressed his lips to hers, not waiting for her permission as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She tasted so good, as he kissed her his hands wondered all over her body feeling her curves. Trailing his hand up her ass she gasped as she arched her back, pressing her boobs into his chest. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed her body against his, loving the attention she was getting.

She started to kiss him again, holding on to him for dear life when a pulse ripped thru her body. "Inuyasha!" she gasped as she dropped to the ground, clutching the area where the jewel was. "Baby, are you ok?" Inuyasha said, worry written all over his face. Looking at him, her eyes big with fear, she said, "Something's coming, something evil."

Waking up Sango smiled as she saw herself in Miroku's arms, snuggling in closer she was just about to fall back asleep when Kagome ran into the tent yelling "Guys! Get up! Something's coming! And fast! Get up!" Sitting up Sango or Miroku didn't care that they were just caught holding each other. Out of the tent everyone transformed their weapons, ready to fight whatever was coming.

After a couple minutes of waiting the trees started to move, revealing a huge dragon demon. Pissed that this thing ruined her make-out session with Inuyasha she aimed the arrow at the dragons head, shooting the arrow she noticed that there wasn't a lot of power coming from it, letting the dragon knock it away as if it was a fly. Turning its head towards her it went to grab her.

Running Kagome threw her aerial, dodging the dragon's claw by a mere inch. _"Why didn't my arrow work?" _She thought as Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha struck the demon with his blade. Falling to the ground the dragon, passed out. Making sure it was dead Miroku stomp the staff to the ground, causing vines and roots to come out of the ground and rip the demon's head off. Kagome watched as everyone cut the demon up then Miroku purified it. Falling to the ground she put her head in her hands, crying. As Inuyasha turned his weapon back into the wrist band he smelt Kagome's tears in the air. Running over to her he dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug. "Baby, what's wrong?" He said. "Ma-my powers wa-weren't working! I da-don't know wa-what happened!" she said, detangling herself from him. "I'll be back, I need to go on a walk, and then well start our search for Naraku." All Inuyasha could do was watch as she walked away, hoping she would be ok.

Walking in the woods Kagome found a nice place to sit and mediate. Seeing the beautiful aura around her soul she grabbed for it, hoping she would be able to talk to her father. (**A.N.** When Dominic talks to her she words are italicized and Kagome's are regular.)

"Daddy?" Kagome said, waiting for an answer. _"What's wrong Kagome?"_ sighing in relief Kagome answered. "My powers weren't working as much as usual, what's wrong with me daddy?" _"Your powers aren't fully trained yet, since you never used them until now, so they temporally weaken, you will have to start mediating everyday and using you powers, finding more tricks."_ Dominic said. "Thanks dad," Kagome said with a smile on her face, "Well I have to go, were starting to search for Naraku. I love you." _"I love you too."_ Dominic said; his voice fading as Kagome woke up. Once she got back to the camp she saw that they had picked up the camp, ready to look for Naraku. "Ready to go?" Kagome said; a smile on her face. They nodded, happy to she her smiling again. Taking the locket out of her chest she opened it and found a note,

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku,_

_So you know, finding Naraku wont be as easy as opening the compass and it showing you to him. He has unknowingly left a series of clues that you will follow, the compass will lead you to the first one and then that clue will lead you to the next one and so on until you find Naraku, on the way to the clues you will face obstacles that will make you stronger, before you reach Naraku you will have to master the technique of combining all for elements. As you search for the clues you will find more moves that go to you weapon. So using those and the grand attack you will be able to Naraku. _

_Be Safe,_

_Dominic_

After reading the note Kagome looked at her friends, "Are you guys ready to start looking?" she asked. Looking into the mirror she thought, _"Where is the 1st clue?"_ Just as I finished it the compass started moving pointing southwest. Closing the locket I hooked it to my necklace so if we needed to look at the compass it was right there. As we walked my mind wandered to the steamy morning I had. Remembering it sent chills down my back; never had something felt so good.

Looking at the compass I saw we were going the right way. That's when I saw my necklace start to flash, looking at everyone I saw that there's were flashing to, then all of a sudden my locket started to pulse, going back into my chest for safety. That's when we heard the footsteps and the trees started to shake, transform our weapons we were prepared to fight, aiming towards the area I was ready to strike anything that came out. Coming out of the bushes was a huge lynx demon.

Immediately, it launched its self at Sango. Quickly thinking, Kagome put her together saying a small chant; suddenly a barrier went around Sango, causing the lynx to fall to the ground. Seeing his chance Inuyasha swung his sword letting spirals of fire tear the demon up, going over to it Kagome said a spell that made the demon turn to ash. Wiping the sweat of her head Kagome sat on the ground. "Thanks Kagome, I didn't know you could make barriers much less put one around someone else." Sango said sitting next to her friends. "Yeah," Kagome smiled weakly, "That was one of the first things my dad taught me when he found out I had powers." She laughed as she remember the day her father saw she had powers_. Kagome was 5 and she was playing with Barbies when her dad came in saying that it was time for her to go to bed. Getting mad Kagome screamed no, making the Barbie's blow up next to her._ "Give me a sec guys, I have to mediate to bring my powers back." Kagome said as she closed her eyes looking for the beautiful aura around her soul. A couple minutes later she came back looking better. Getting up the started to walk, talking to each other they all stopped when they felt an ominous aura set it. Their necklaces and wrist bands were flashing like crazy. Looking up they saw a miasma settling down. A figure stepped out and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the person who scarred her 9 years ago. With a mocking tone Kagome said, "Hello Naraku."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!!! i hope the end sounded as good as it did in my head when i thought of it!!! lol ^-^ my imagination got the best of me in the first paragraph!!! lol ok. well i was thinking of putting Shippo in the story cuz everyone loves him!!! well i need your help. should i put him in or not??? and if i do should he be older and the same as the show??? well review and tell me cuz i want to see what everyone wants!!! well plz review!!! THNKS!!! the next chapter will b out soon!!! ^-^**


	12. Chap 12:Naraku

**Authors note: well heres chapter 12!!! i hope you like it!!! and thanks to my reviewers, i decided to add shippo!!! *buts hes not in this chapte ^-^* **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha, (if i did, kikyo would of stayed dead, and inuyasha would realize he loves Kagome not Kikyo.) *Brillant isnt it?* ^-^**

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_Looking up they saw a miasma settling down. _

_A figure stepped out and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the person who scarred her 9 years ago. With a mocking tone Kagome said, "Hello Naraku."_

* * *

Chapter 12:Naraku

"Well look at you Kagome, you just grew up so beautifully! Did you miss me?" Naraku said with an evil smirk on his face. Kagome felt her hatred for him start to rise until her father's frantic voice came into her head,

"_Kagome! You__** MUST NOT**__ let your hatred take over you! Remember what I told you. The jewel thrives off your pureness! Do not let what he did to you taint your heart or the jewel will be forever lost!!!"_

Closing her eyes Kagome looked at her soul and saw that the beautiful rainbow aura was starting to get darker. Kagome rushed to think of something to put her hatred back into dormancy, that's when she got a brilliant idea.

She started to think of her time at camp, how happy she was with her friends. That's when she realized that she was never this happy back at her old home, she was TRULY happy here. She started to feel her hatred disappear as she found out that was actually happy they had moved because if they didn't, she would have never met her best friends.

Opening her eyes she smiled sweetly at Naraku and said "Well Naraku, you haven't changed one bit." Looking at her Naraku was confused, _"How the hell can she act like she doesn't care what happened all those years ago! She was supposed to feel hatred then the jewel would become tainted! But now the jewel is even more pure!"_

Quickly putting a cool face on Naraku said, "It looks like you have found some friends that want to help destroy me." Laughing he rose his hand into the air letting demons come out of him. Preparing their weapons the gang was ready to fight. Looking at each other Sango and Kagome nodded at each other. They were going tot try something, looking at a huge group of demons Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. As Kagome shot an arrow at the tornado (**A.N** Remember, when Sango throws her Hiraikotsu and it gets enough speed the Wind forms a tornado around it.) the arrow fused with it, causing the tornado to double in size and the color turn into a rainbow. As it hit the demons they all were either purified or torn to pieces, some unfortunate demons were purified and torn apart.

Inuyasha and Miroku look at the girls in amazement; that must have been one of the many combo moves Dominic had talked about in the letters.

Deciding to try something Miroku slammed his staff to the ground causing roots and vines to come up as Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga. As the ringlets of fire reached the vines and roots, they fused with the fire, creating ringlets of fire, roots, and vines, slashing, burning and tearing apart any demon that it passed.

Naraku looked at the group in surprise. He didn't expect them to be so strong so fast. Kagome looked at Naraku and saw he wasn't paying attention. Taking a chance she loaded an arrow and aimed it at his heart.

Releasing the arrow it flew towards Naraku, looking over Naraku saw the arrow but it was coming too fast. Hitting him the fully charged (**A.N **as in fully charged of spiritual power.) arrow pierced thru him, tearing him to many pieces. _"Damn, that was close."_ Naraku thought as he looked at the group. "Kagome, as you see my heart is not with me at the moment so your attack didn't work; poor you." He said laughing. Not paying attention to him Kagome looked at Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha and said "Let's use the combo attacks." Throwing the Hiraikotsu it fused with Kagome's arrow as Inuyasha's fire ringlets fused with Miroku's vines and roots. They went towards Naraku, (**A.N **remember, Naraku is still in many pieces.) looking at their attacks coming towards him, Naraku turned into a miasma laughing as the attacks disappeared under him, "Well well," he said, "It's time for me to go, but we **will** meet again and I **will** get the jewel." Disappearing, all the gang heard was Naraku's laugh as the miasma dispersed.

Transforming their weapons back into their necklace's and wristbands, they decided to set up camp, and work on new attacks to use on Naraku and other demons they would pass on their journey (**A.N **ok, I made an oopsy in chapter 9, this camping trip is **2** weeks long, not one ^-^ and also this is only their 2nd day.)

After eating lunch they started to work on new attacks, not noticing the little demon watching them.

* * *

**Authors note: BLAM!!! i guess its not that hard to guess who the little demon is. (But for anyone who didnt realize who it was till i said something or still doesnt know its ok, if i didnt write this story and was reading it, i prob wouldnt know who it was till the author said something ^-^) haha well i hope you like!!! Chap 13 is in progress!!! and i already have an idea for chapter 14!!! lol. Review and i will LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!! ^-^**


	13. Chap 13:Shippo

**Author's note: Well heres chapter 13!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! i gave the group more moves but i need a couple more so if you could help me i would highly apprieate it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!! (I rly wish tho)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Shippo

Picking a clear field, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku started to work on attacks while Kagome went to meditate. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes and started to meditate. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome as her beautiful aura emitted from her.

A couple minutes later Kagome opened her eyes and decided to test her powers.

Getting up, she walked to where her friends were training. Opening her palms and facing them up she concentrated on putting her power into her hands, feeling the warm sensation in her hands she saw that they were glowing, forcing her power up a small rainbow sphere formed in each hands.

Looking at the orbs in amazement, Kagome tried to move them. Throwing one up in air she caught it in her hand and giggle, she found this so fun! Looking at a dummy the gang had set up she decided to throw one at the dummy, as she threw the orb it spiraled in the air as it flew towards the dummy. When it hit the dummy, the dummy blew up into many pieces.

Giggling, Kagome noticed that another sphere had formed in her hand. A smirk coming to her lips Kagome started throwing orbs at a dummy extremely fast. _"Where are these orbs coming from?"_ Inuyasha thought as Kagome stopped ad the aura around her hands disappear.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Kagome flicked her sweat off her hand and jumped when little rainbow blades shot to the ground. "Holy shit." She said as she looked at her glowing fingers. Flicking her hands again, more rainbow blades came out. After playing with her newest power, she sat down and closed her eyes, breathing in and out when she heard a scream.

Clasping her hands together, she chanted a quick spell. Casting a barrier around her and her friends as bombs were thrown at them, a tiger demon came out of the trees with a small fox demon in his hand. "Let go of me!" the little demon screamed. "Well, well what do we have here?" the tiger demon said as he looked down at the humans. Attempting to grab one of them he was taken aback by the powerful barrier around them.

"Damn you! Which one of you put up this barrier?!" The tiger demon said, clearly angry. Standing up Kagome looked at him and said "me," the gang looked at her, the barrier was still around them but she had put her hands down and they were resting by her side. _"She's gotten so much stronger."_ Inuyasha thought as she looked at the demon with a smirk on her face. Looking at the small demon Kagome wanted to save it, she put her hand behind her back, quickly forming an orb. Throwing it she aimed it at the demons arm, the demon hollered as his arm came off, causing the little demon to fall to the ground.

"Guys, finish it off!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the small demon. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and started spinning it in the air over her, as she spun it wind started to collect around it, and all of a sudden wind blades shot towards the demon.

With the little demon in her arms; Kagome looked at her best friend in amazement at the new move Sango mastered so quickly.

Next, Inuyasha grabbed his sword, holding it above the ground fire started circulating around it, slamming it to the ground the fire disappeared but only a couple seconds later the fire erupted from the ground around the demon, setting it on fire.

Last, Miroku grabbed his staff and held it above him, and saying a small chant a black hole appeared at the center of his staff, sucking the rest of the demon up.

Looking at her friends with pride she heard a whimper, as she looked down she saw the little demon was hurt. It had red hair and green eyes and it was small, only a little bigger then Kirara.

Gently putting it on the ground Kagome put her hands over it. Focusing, she put all her power into her hands, feeling the warmth in her hands she guided them over the demon's body, healing its wounds.

Picking it up, Kagome held it close to her as she walked back to the camp.

Once they got to the camp, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Can you get me some water for him?" Nodding he went to grab some water, sitting on a log Kagome looked at the little demon and said, "What's your name sweetie?" Looking up at her the little demon felt safe, "My name is Shippo." He said in a small voice. "Where's your family?" she asked in a sweet voice. "The-they were k-killed by t-the d-demon." Shippo said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing," Kagome said hugging Shippo close to her, "Do you want to stay with us?" Nodding his head Shippo cuddled into Kagome' arms, falling asleep, looking down at him she smiled, happy she could help the little demon.

* * *

**Authors note!!! well i hope you like chapter 13!!! chapter 14 is in progress and is almost done!!! so it will be out today!!! ^-^ hehe plz review!!! well tell me if you liked it!!!**


	14. Chap 14:Betrayal

**Authors note!!! Heres Chapter 14!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, (If i did Kikyo would be dead and Inuyasha would realize he loves Kagome ^-^Brillant isn't it???^-^)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Betrayal

"Why can't he stay with us Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha and her were in yet another fight. "Because he's little, and we don't have the time to protect him!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well you don't have to protect him, I will!" Kagome screamed, getting pissed. "You're not strong enough to protect him?" Inuyasha yelled, instantly regretting it.

Kagome felt her eyes start to water as she yelled back "Well if I'm not strong enough I might as well leave this group!" Turning around she ran into the woods, not wanting to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched as Kagome disappeared into the forest, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you just pushed her away!" Inuyasha looked down, his bangs cover eyes, turning around he ran into the forest to find Kagome.

Running as fast as she could Kagome cried as she found a small clearing, sitting under one of the trees she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Putting her head on her knees she cried more then she's ever cried before. _"Kagome where are you?!" _Inuyasha thought as he looked reluctantly for Kagome.

After crying until there was no more water to use as tears Kagome got up, as she started to walk back to the camp she thought she heard whispering. Quietly walking towards the voices she got her orbs ready in her hands, just in case something attacked. As she got closer she noticed one was a male voice and the other was female, once she saw the couple her heart broke.

Inuyasha looked everywhere yet he couldn't find her, "Kagome!" he yelled, searching franticly. _"Why did I push you away?! Why am I so stupid?"_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to find her._ "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!"_

Kagome found herself feeling like she was looking at a mirror. Inuyasha was with a girl that looked just like her, the girl had porcelain skin, long black hair, brown eyes, and a round face. The only difference was that her hair was straight and her skin wasn't as creamy as Kagome's. Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from the couple as Inuyasha grabbed the girl into an embrace and said, "Kikyo, I've missed you so much." "I've missed you to Inuyasha," the girl, Kikyo, said. Pulling her away from him Inuyasha said, "I love you Kikyo, I love you with all my heart." Looking up at him Kikyo asked, "What about that girl, Kagome?" "She means nothing to me, she was just there to keep me entertained until you got back." Inuyasha said looking at Kikyo. Gently grabbing her chin Inuyasha brought her mouth to his, giving her a kiss. Looking at them, Kagome felt her already fragile heart shatter into many pieces, turning around Kagome ran, she didn't know where she was running but all she knew is that she needed to get away, get away from Inuyasha. _"How could he do this to me? Why did he make me think he understood me? Why did he make me love him?"_

A chuckle was heard from the bushes as Naraku came out, the illusion of Inuyasha and Kikyo disappearing, "That silly girl fell for it, now its time for me to reclaim what is rightfully mine." Naraku said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Inuyasha was running when he smelt Kagome, she was crying. Running as fast as he could he saw that she was running with tears springing from her eyes, grabbing her shoulder he said, "Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that it just came out." Turning to him Kagome had fire in her eyes, "That's all you have to apologize for?! You think I didn't see you with that bitch?!" Kagome screamed, (**A.N** ok I **HAD **to have Kagome call Kikyo a bitch just for my own personal enjoyment, I'm so mean ^-^) Inuyasha looked at her with a confused face, "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, "Don't try to act all innocent I saw you! You said you were only using me!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and begin to ran, but was caught by Inuyasha. "What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still crying Kagome screamed "Let go of me!" "NO!" Inuyasha yelled. Turning around Kagome slapped him, but it stung ten times more due to the orb she put with it, putting his hand to his cheek, Inuyasha let go of Kagome. Kagome turn and ran, Inuyasha went to follow but was pushed back by a barrier, "Damn!" he said as he looked at Kagome small body disappear into the darkness. Deciding to try again he saw that the barrier came down easily, just as he was about to take off after her a thought hit his head, _"Kagome's getting weaker."_

_"Why did he lie? Why did he act confused?_ Kagome thought as she ran. After running for twenty minutes Kagome was out of breath. Sitting down she started to cry, "Well, well Kagome, I see you're all alone." Kagome turned around to see Naraku, getting up she was about to throw an orb when something hit her on the back of her head, sending her into darkness.

Inuyasha followed her scent until it disappeared, that's when he noticed another scent, _Naraku._ Looking around he saw that there was no sign of a struggle. "Damn," he said, "he must have grabbed her when she was weak." Turning around he ran towards the camp he needed help. "Naraku got Kagome?!" Sango screamed when Inuyasha told them, "How did she get weak the only way she could if she thought we did-" Sango started to say until a thought came into her mind, "What did you do?!" she screamed, grabbing Inuyasha by the collar. "Let me explain," Inuyasha tried to say as he struggled for air. Letting him go Sango said "Its better be good." After telling them how he found Kagome and how she started accusing him of being with another woman they thought of why she would think that. "Oh my god," Sango said, a thought coming to her head, "What?" Inuyasha and Miroku said. "Naraku must have set an illusion of you and Kikyo for Kagome to see, to make her weak. And when she was down he grabbed her." Sango said as she ran into her tent, coming out a couple minutes later she had on a demon slayer outfit her dad had passed down to her, putting her hair up and changing her necklace into her Hiraikotsu she turned to the boys and said, "Let's go save our friend."

Waking up Kagome found she was chained to a wall, looking around she saw that she was in some sort of dungeon. _"Inuyasha help!" _her heart screamed but her mind stopped it._ "He's not coming for you, he's staying with KIYKO," _her mind screamed, _"He doesn't love you. He just used you to get to have fun till she came back, he probably had Sango and Miroku in on it as well, and they just used you."_ Kagome felt her eyes start to water but she shook her head, she was tired of crying, she was done. She felt hatred start to rise up in her but she didn't care. Even though she tried, her tears got the best of her; putting her head down a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she cried the jewel in her heart slowly started to become tainted.

* * *

**Authors note!!! OH SNAP!!! whats going to happen??? haha i hope you liked it...ok i guess most ppl wouldn't like this chapter, but i dont either i only like it cuz i like how i set it up (im so evil) well review and ill try to get chap 15 up as fast as i can!!! oh and plz dont get mad at me becuase of what happend in the chapter, i thought it would add some spice to this story ^-^**


	15. Chap 15:Rescuing Kagome

**Authors note!! Heres chapter 15!!! i kno most ppl didnt like chapter 14 and some of the reviews were hilarious!!! i didnt expect to get so many so fast!!! thnks!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha (but im wish i did!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Chapter 15: Rescuing Kagome

"_My plan is going perfectly,"_ Naraku thought as he looked at the sleepy girl, the jewel in her heart slowly becoming tainted, _"And there's nothing that her father can do." _"Kagura," Naraku said as a women came out of the darkness, "Yes Naraku?" she said, looking up at him with her midnight blue eyes, "I want you to make sure Inuyasha and the others don't get in here. "Yes Naraku." Kagura said as she turned around, _"I'll make sure they __**do**__ get in, I'm tired of being controlled."_

Inuyasha showed Sango and Miroku were he last smelt Kagome's scent. Once they reached there Inuyasha noticed that there was another scent there, it smelt like Naraku's but was slightly different. "There's another scent here," Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku, "It smells like Naraku's but slightly different, it might be a trap, should we follow it?" "Yeah, I don't care if it's a trap, it will lead us to Kagome," Sango said, sitting on a transformed Kirara, "Now show us the way."

Waking up from her nap, Kagome saw that Naraku was watching her, "What do you want?" Kagome said, not in the mood to deal with him. "I'm pretty sure you're hungry and thirsty so I brought you some food." Naraku said, holding up some water and 2 sandwiches. "How am I going to eat it when I chained to the wall?" Kagome said. "I'm letting you down so you can eat." Naraku said, unchaining her from the wall, throwing her food on the ground he said, "Here, eat." Turning around he left the room. After he left, she grabbed the food and stuffed it in her mouth, she hadn't eaten in days. After she finished eating she laid her head against the wall, thinking of Inuyasha again. _"Damn it! I shouldn't be thinking about that jackass right now! He fucking used me! _Kagome thought as she wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. "_But even if he broke my heart I can't stop myself from loving him."_

Following the mysterious scent Inuyasha couldn't get his mind off of Kagome, _"I'm so sorry Kagome I shouldn't have said that to you, I don't know why I pushed you away, I don't know why I can't tell you I love you."_ "Look over there!" Sango yelled, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts, looking at the place Sango was pointing at, he saw there was a huge castle. As they got closer he started to smell Kagome's scent, but there was something different about it. His eyes widened as he realized what it was, her scent was becoming tainted, her Japanese cherry blossoms and lavender scent started to have a burnt smell to it, turning to Sango and Miroku he said, "We have to hurry and find her! The jewel's becoming more and more tainted by the second!"

As Kagome finished crying she decided to meditate, closing her eyes she gasped as she looked at her tainted soul. _"What am I going to do?! Daddy I need you!" _As she tried to speak to her dad she became weaker and weaker, causing the jewel to become more and more tainted. Looking at Kagome from a mirror Naraku laughed, _"The more she tries to talk to that bastard, the weaker she gets, soon, without her friends and family she will die, leaving the jewel to me."_ Naraku just continued to laugh as he watched Kagome slowly die.

Inuyasha franticly tried to find the opening to the castle, "Are you looking for the opening?" a voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw the source of the mysterious scent that lead them here. It was a woman with short black hair put up in a bun with two feathers coming out of it, red eyes and a pink and black kimono. "Hello Inuyasha, my name is Kagura." The woman said as Inuyasha drew his sword, "I'm not here to fight you; I'm tired of that bastard Naraku controlling me so I'm showing you the entrance, pointing towards a door. Looking at her suspiciously Inuyasha and the gang walked to the door, catching a whiff of Kagome's scent, Inuyasha ran towards it._ "I'm coming Kagome! I'm coming for you!"_

"Naraku," he opened his eyes and looked at his other incarnation, Kanna. "What's wrong Kanna?" He said, annoyed that she woke him up "They got into the castle." Kanna said, Jumping up, Naraku ran towards the dungeons, _"Damn! How did they get into the castle?!" _Kagome started to feel woozy as she sat against the wall, _"Shit, I'm losing my strength…Inuyasha…"_ Kagome thought as the world of darkness took her away.

Running around Inuyasha finally found the door to where Kagome scent was coming from he tore open the door only to see Kagome in the arms of the man that scarred her so many years ago.

"Naraku put her down now!" Inuyasha yelled, holding his sword. "What are you going to do about it? She hates you; she doesn't want to be near you, and thanks to you the jewels being tainted, killing Kagome in the process." Naraku chuckled as he looked at Kagome, "It looks like she doesn't have much time left." Silently putting his staff on the ground, Miroku smirked once he saw his vines and roots growing behind Naraku. "What the-" Naraku started to say as the vines wrapped around him, letting go of Kagome she started to fall to the ground but Kirara flew under her, catching her. Flying over to Sango, Kirara gently set Kagome down next to Sango. "You **will** never touch her again." Inuyasha said, slamming his sword on the ground, causing fire to shoot out from the ground around Naraku, burning him."You can't kill me this easily," Naraku said as he started to disappear, "I will get Kagome and take the jewel, you just wait and see."

After Naraku disappeared, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, gently shaking her he said, "Kagome get up, baby open your eyes!" Groaning Kagome opened her eyes, seeing Inuyasha holding her; Inuyasha saw emotions passing thru her beautiful eyes, Happiness, sadness, love, and the last hurt him the most, hatred and betrayal. "Get away from me!" Kagome yelled trying to push him away with her spiritual powers but was too weak. "Kagome look at me." Inuyasha said but she wouldn't, gently grabbing her chin he made her look at him, "Kagome, what you saw between me and her was an illusion, I would never do that to you." he said, sincerity in his eyes. "H-how ca-can I b-believe ya-you when I s-saw it w-with my o-own eyes?!" Kagome screamed. Pulling her chin up he said, "If you don't believe them believe this." He kissed her with every once of his being, trying to prove to her that it was an illusion. _"How can he kiss me like this when I saw him?"_ Kagome thought as she tried not to fall under the spell of his kiss, _"I don't know what to do?" _Finally giving in to the kiss she tried to wrap her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "I'm sorry I said what I did to you, you're not weak, please forgive me." As Kagome looked into his pleading eyes she knew he was telling the truth. _"He does care about me."_ Kagome thought as she fell into Inuyasha crying "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" tilting her head up he looked into her eyes and said, "Baby, you don't need to say sorry, it was my fault. I don't know what I would have down if something happened to you." Pulling her gently into embrace they held each other close, not wanting this moment to end. Sango and Miroku gasped as a beautiful gold aura started to emit from the Inuyasha and Kagome, closing her eyes Kagome felt her strength come back to her. Looking at her soul she saw that the beautiful rainbow aura had come back but it was a little different; it now had gold specks in it. Inuyasha smiled as he felt Kagome start to get stronger. Sango and Miroku continued to gape at them as the aura around them started to sparkle like the jewel. Pulling away from Inuyasha, Kagome saw that locket was coming out of her heart. Grabbing it she noticed it had changed again, it was silver with blue, brown, amber, purple, and green swirls on it, opening it she noticed the jewel was no longer purple, it was a beautiful gold. Seeing a small note she opened and read it.

_Kagome, im glad that your ok, be careful you could have died. But know that your friends will never leave you, I'm sure of it. _

_Be safe and I love you,_

_Dominic_

Closing the locket she put it back in her chest. Standing up she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, lacing her finger thru it. "Let's go back to camp." She said to her friends. "It's time we invite Shippo to our little family."

* * *

**Authors note!!! well i hoped you liked it!!! i tried to get it out as fast as i could cause i felt bad for leaving you guys out woth such a scary ending, i hope this chapter was as good as i pictures it in my head, i hope the ending looked good to cuz it looked rly good in my head ^-^ hehe well review and tell me what you think!!!**


	16. Chap 16:Thankful

**A.N sry it took my awhile to get this chapter out!!! I was having a huge writers block but inupluskaglover helped me!!! She is soooooo sweet and she ALWAYS helps me when I need it!!! I don't think I would have as many readers without her!!! (I love all my other reviewers and readers too so PLZ don't take it personally!!! I LOVE YOU ALL) thnx everyone!!!! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 16: Thankful

Opening my eyes I noticed I was in a tent, _"Where am I?" _I thought, looking around. Slowing everything came back to me, my family being killed, me fending for myself for over a month, the tiger demon catching me, it attacking a group of people and the pretty miko that saved me, then the miko telling me I could stay with them before I fell asleep. Sniffing the air it smelt like the gang wasn't here. As I left the tent I saw a note held down on a fallen log with a rock. Going over I read the note,

_Shippo, _

_We had to run an errand, we'll be back soon. If you need any food or water go into the little blue cooler next to the log. Stay here and don't move, we'll be back as fast as we can._

_The gang_

Putting the letter down I noticed how hungry I was. Opening the cooler I grabbed a water and a bag of chips. Quickly devouring it I got bored, _"I wonder when they'll get back" _I thought to myself, _"Well I might as well get to know my friends by their stuff. _**(A.N idk if I told you guys this but this is in the modern age and there are demons and half demons that live with humans peacefully, but some are hard headed ass holes and decided to attack humans and demon, hence the battles and Naraku ^-^) **

Sniffing the air again I quickly found they bags, picking a blue and pink duffel bag, I noticed that the two girl's clothes were with each other. After finding nothing interesting in that bag, I grabbed their bag with the girl's other stuff in it. The first thing I saw was a blue digital camera that had a name engraved on the side of it, _Kagome, that's right! That's the miko's name! I remember her telling me before I fell asleep!" _I thought as I turned the camera on. The first picture I looked at was of a cabin, I'm pretty sure it where they live. Then there were pictures of the rooms in the cabin, one room was obviously the girl's room and the other was the boy's. The whole cabin looked comfy. One was the black haired girl with blue eyes yelling at the guy with the black hair while the hanyou (half demon) was laughing. Another picture was of the hanyou and Kagome sitting on the couch with Kagome's head on the hanyou's shoulder and the hanyou had his head on hers with an arm wrapped around her, they were sleeping. _"I guess the other two took this picture when they weren't paying attention."_ I thought as I looked thru more pictures. The next one was of the blue eyed girl and the black haired guy sitting together on log, relaxing. Another was of Kagome and the blue eyed girl swimming in the lake and laughing there heads off. I went thru more pictures and saw their lives together, the last picture in the camera made my eyes start to water when I saw the pictures of the gang all together; they obviously set the camera on a timer. All four of them were under a huge tree **(A.N the sacred tree)** the hanyou had his arms around Kagome's arms and his head on her shoulder with her hands on the hanyou's wrists and her head leaning on his, they were both smiling. The blue eyed girl was laughing at the black haired guy who was on the ground rubbing his head, but he was laughing too. They all looked happy and content as the flowers from the tree blew with the wind around them as they fell to the ground. As I turned the camera off I started to cry, I missed my family so much. Closing my eyes I remembered one of my most cherished memories ever since they died.

_**FLASHBACK… (The flashbacks in 3**__**rd**__** person because Shippo's is remember like he was watching his self and his family.)**_

"_Shippo! Come back!" Shinta yelled after he ran after his older brother. Their mom, dad, and sister were watching them from the side of the field. Minako ( but they called her Mina,) was getting her hair done by their mother while their father watched the boys play. Shippo was the oldest, he was 8, Shinta was next, he was 7, and Mina was the youngest, she was 6. Coming back to their parents, the boys sat down and ate their lunch with their family. Finishing the boys started running around again. Mina, wanting to play with her brothers, struggled in her mother's lap. "Mommy, let me go!" laughing, she let her daughter go, watching her join her brothers. Sighing she rested her head on her husbands shoulder, "Toshio, look at our kids, there so beautiful." She said to her husband. Laughing Toshio said, "I know Akiko, they're growing up beautifully." Running towards them, Shippo, Shinta, and Mina jumped on their parents, all five of the laughing as the sun set on that blissful day…_

…_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

I sadly laughed, that was my favorite memory, I wish I could make more of them but my family is dead. I closed my eyes, remembering that horrible day…

_**FLASHBACK… (In 3**__**rd**__** person again, they sound kooler!!!)**_

_They were at their house; Akiko and Toshio were in the kitchen while the Shippo, Shinta, and Mina were in the living room watching TV. That's when they hear a huge BOOM! From the kitchen followed by their mothers scream. Running into the kitchen they saw _

_that their mother was in the hands of a tiger demon, being squished to death, their father was on the floor unconscious, bleeding from the head, using his fox fire, Shippo tried to burn the demon but all it did was laugh, with its other hand it threw Shippo against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Waking up Shippo looked around and saw his family all lying on the floor. His father was on his back, dead, lying in a pool of his blood, while his mother was on her side, visibly squished to death by the tiger demon. When he looked at his brother and sister he chocked on his sobs. They were lying next to each other with a hole thru both of there chest. Crying, Shippo ran over to his family, his screams and pleads for help were heard thru the silent night…_

…_**END OF FLACHBACK…**_

Coming back from the flashback I sat on a log wondering when the gang would get back, I wished they were here and I could be in Kagome's warm arms. I wondered how I survived for five months without anyone to help me, I remembered how I had to do things I didn't want to do, steal, lie, etc. Suddenly feeling drained I went back in the tent, taking a nap. When I woke up I smelt Kagome getting closer, coming out of the tent I saw Kagome holding the hanyou's hand. The blue eyed girl holding her cat demon, and the black haired boy walking next to her, running I jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!" I yelled snuggling into her warmth. "Are you guys ok? I was so worried when I woke up alone!" Laughing Kagome hugged me and said, "I'm sorry Shippo, I got into some trouble and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku saved me." Pointing to each of them as she said their name.

After a while we were sitting at the fire, Kagome and Sango making dinner and talking while the guys to a quick bath in the hot spring close to their camp. Once they came back we all ate and talked, I told them how my family died and I lived on my own for five months till the tiger demon found me. By the end of me telling this, Kagome was holding me tightly in her arms crying. That's when I noticed I was crying too. Holding me tighter Kagome said, "It's going to be ok Shippo; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." "Me either." Sango said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Looking around I saw the guys nod their heads in agreement. Smiling thru my tears I snuggled into Kagome's chest. Thankful that I had people who would stay by me, my new family.

* * *

**A.N i hope the ending sounded as kool as it did in my head!!! haha lol well i hope you liked it their were ALOT of flashbacks!!! hehe well tell me how you liked it!!! *THNX TO ALL MY READERS & REVIWERS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND READING MY STORY!!! I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!!!* hit that little green box at the bottom of the page and tell me how you liked this chapter!!! i'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as i can!!! ^-^**


	17. Chap 17:Open Wounds

**Authors note!!! well heres chapter 17!!! Open wounds!!! well i also wanted to call this one I Love You but that will be the next chapter!!! lol this is a steaming chap between Inu and Kag!!! i hope you like it!!! ( this is for you HomoRightsRule!!!) ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 17: Open Wounds

_A young white hair boy ran after a ball, catching it. "Inuyasha, come here." A woman said, watching him from her chair. Turning around Inuyasha looked at the lady a said, "I'm coming mommy!" She stands up and opens her arms as the little boy runs into her arms giving her a hug, the ball forgotten, "Izayoi, you are needed in the hall." A guard said from the castle. Holding her sons hand, Izayoi and Inuyasha walked happily to the hall, not knowing the disaster that was about to unfold…_

_Walking into the hall, Izayoi and Inuyasha saw a man in a baboon suit waiting for them, "Izayoi, don't you look absolutely ravishing," the man said. Narrowing her eyes, she said, "What do you want?" Chuckling, the man looked at Izayoi and said, "To kill that impudent son of yours." Then right before Inuyasha's eyes the man leap toward him wit a sword, but before the man reached him his mother jumped in front of him, taking the hit. Falling to the ground Izayoi clutched her wounded said as Inuyasha ran to her, "Mommy?" he said, tears coming to his eyes. As she lay dying on the floor, the man disappeared; as the guards started to come in and bring Izayoi to the infirmary she stopped them. Cupping her son's cheek, she sadly smiled and said, "I love you son, be safe and know that there IS someone out there for you, you just have to look," Then looking up at the sky she faintly said, "Naraku, you've beat me this time." Then hugging her son with the last of her strength she gave him the heart pendent that was around her neck. Closing her eyes and taking her last breath she drifted into the darkness…_

Immediately shooting up from his sleeping bag Inuyasha tried to slow down his beating heart, clutching the necklace around his neck he looked down and saw Kagome sleeping next to him. Gently grabbing her, he pulled her to his chest putting his nose in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent. No matter what was wrong, her scent always calmed him. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said, waking up and looking at him. But he wasn't listening the only thing that was going thru his head were his mother's last words _"Naraku, you've beat me this time." _

Snapping out of his daze, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was shaking him. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked, concern clouding her beautiful brown eyes. "N-Naraku killed my mother." Gasping Kagome wrapped her arms around his muscular body. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha; I'll make sure that bastard dies a gruesome death for what he did." Wrapping his arms around her he put his head into her neck and doing something he hadn't done in a long time, let alone with someone to see him, not even Kikyo, digging his head into her neck…he cried. As he cried Kagome rubbed her hands silently on his back, comforting him.

After he finished crying he pulled Kagome away. Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha noticed that when she was mad her eyes would become a stormy gray, making her look exotic. Rubbing her cheek with his thumb he tilted her head up as he bent down and kissed her. Pulling back, they look at each other for a second taking in each others presence when Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hair, pulling his face down to kiss her. Inuyasha didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her petite body, letting her comfort him.

They deepened the kiss, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her back, getting on top of her. Rubbing his hands all over her body, his hands started to travel up her over sized t-shirt. Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's hands touch her bare skin. Taking this opportunity, Inuyasha stuck his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. Kagome felt her body set on fire as Inuyasha's hands roamed her body. Kagome wrapped her tongue around Inuyasha, tasting him she moaned, making Inuyasha want her more and more. Inuyasha felt his demon side trying to come out and claim her as his. As Inuyasha kissed her he kept hearing what his mother said before she died. "_I love you son, be safe and know that there IS someone out there for you, you just have to look." _Wrapping his arms around Kagome as he kissed her, he pulled her closer, thinking. _"Is Kagome the one mom was talking bout? I've never felt this way about someone before in his life, not even Kikyo."_ Inuyasha felt something in his heart, something he never felt, not even with Kikyo… _Love._

Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's torso, pushing her body closer to his. They both felt the heat as their hands roamed each others bodies. Kagome slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard body under her soft hands. Inuyasha slid his hands under her shirt. Feeling her soft creamy skin under his hands slowly he made his way to her breast, grabbing them in his hands. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha squeezed her boobs. Breaking their kiss, Kagome started to message his ears, as she was she decided to try something.

Pulling an ear in her mouth she was reward with a moan from Inuyasha, giggling, she began to trace her tongue across his ear, causing him to moan even more. Pulling her down, he got on top of her again. Trailing kisses down her neck. Reaching the place where her neck and shoulders meet he felt his demon struggle even more to get out. _"It wants me to mark her."_

Gliding his tongue over the sensitive part of her neck Kagome gasped, arching her back into Inuyasha's body. Putting his lips on her pulse point he started to suck on it, causing Kagome to arch her back even more, unconsciously pushing her supple breast against Inuyasha's chest. Using her powers, Kagome pushed Inuyasha down on his back. Taking advantage of him she put one of his ears in her mouth again, tracing her tongue on the inside of it. Moaning Inuyasha grabbed her hips, squeezing them. She giggled as she saw her affect on him.

Trailing kisses down his neck she sucked on his pulse spot, earning more moans. Opening her mouth she let Inuyasha push his tongue into her mouth, as his tongue explored, she shut her mouth, trapping his tongue. That's when she did something Inuyasha thought she would never do. She started to suck on his tongue. Inuyasha moaned, he couldn't take it anymore. Slipping her his hands under her shirt he grabbed her breast making her gasp. He liked being in control of her emotions. "Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome gasped as she unconsciously grinded her hips against his. Inuyasha was just about to lose control when they heard something move on the other side of the tent.

Looking over they saw Shippo sleeping. Sighing Kagome got off of Inuyasha, but she laid down next to him. "Let's go back to sleep baby." Kagome said, trying to calm her body down. Kind of grateful that they stop before he claimed her Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her, as she fell asleep she whispered, "Inuyasha." Looking at her Inuyasha's eyes softened. This girl meant everything to him. Inuyasha was playing with the necklace his mother gave him when he heard something else. Snuggling into his chest she said, "Baby, I love you." He was totally surprised, smiling he kissed the top of her head and said, I love you too.

* * *

**LOOK!!! you finished the chapter!!! arent you pround of urself?!?!?! lol haha i hope you liked it!!! i'll try to get chap 18 out soon!!! review and tell me how you like it!!! ^-^**


	18. Chap 18:I Love You

**A.N ok I don't know if you guys have heard but the people who made Inuyasha decided to finish the whole series!!! They even brought back the original cast!!! I know some of you will be like "it's been out for while now" and I know it has. I just decided to tell people because some don't know. Well you can go on and watch them, they only have the Japanese ones with English subs but its really good. Well the whole reason I decided to say this was because just before I started this chapter I watch the latest episode, "Among the Twinkling Stars." Last week when episode 7 (the episode before among the twinkling stars) it was right before Kikyo dies. Ok so you know I don't like Kikyo, I never have. (sorry Kikyo lovers but keep reading and I bet you'll like the rest.) So when I watch episode 7 and saw the previews for 8 I was excited because she was going to die. (I know, I'm a bad person for thinking that but it was only because now Inuyasha and Kagome can be together, and so you know I read the whole manga so I already knew this would happen,) so today I watched the latest episode and it was super sad, an I cried when Kikyo died. I'm such a softie but it was so sad, I understand Kikyo now since I watch that episode, she's not a bad person, she tried to save everyone life, I know all the Kikyo haters are like "pssh I'm glad she died" well when you watch this episode you might understand, (and to all Kikyo lovers, much to my dismay, Kikyo dies happily in Inuyasha's arms.) ( sorry if I spoiled it for anyone!!! ^-^) but its really sad because Kagome is beating herself up (not literally) because she couldn't save her. Well I know everyone who reads Inuyasha and watches it will love the new season/series!!! Go to and type in Inuyasha: The Final Act (that's what the new season/series is called.) and watch the 8 episodes. A new one comes to the site every Saturday but it usually doesn't show till Sunday but yeah. The only sad part is there is only going to be 26 episodes but we Inuyasha lovers (as in the series/show/manga) have to happily take what we get!!! Cause I know I am!!! Haha well that was random but I felt like putting it. If you want to know more info on it just send me a message and I will happily help you!!! well here's chapter 18!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**(A.N I don't know if you've figured it out yet but Inuyasha is an orphan, but he was adopted by a family.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha!!! (plz let me wish though! cuz if i don't i might go insane!!! lol ^-^)**

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_Snuggling into his chest she said, "Baby, I love you." He was totally surprised, smiling he kissed the top of her head and said, I love you too._

* * *

Chapter 18: I Love You

When Inuyasha fell asleep he found his self in a beautiful field. Looking around the field, he saw something emerging from the fog. As he looked closer he gasped; it was his mother. As she walked towards him she had a smile on her face, coming near him she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "Inuyasha," she said, "I've missed you so much." Looking at him she smiled even more, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Seeing his mother all he could say was, "Is it really you?" Laughing she shook her head yes. Sitting down on the ground with his mother Inuyasha's head swarmed with questions, but two questions rose over all the others. "How do you know Naraku and why did he kill you?" Sighing Izayoi looked at her son, "Your father was a great demon. One day when he was patrolling his forest he saw me on the ground because I twisted my ankle, he picked me up and brought me to his castle and helped me get better. But we fell in love. Naraku was in love with me too, so when he found out I was in love and getting married he got mad. He hated your father, and once he found out about your fathers powers, he wanted to kill him. One day when I was walking in the garden Naraku showed up, saying he was going to take me as his own. I told him I belonged to your father but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed me but your father came just in time and saw Naraku try to kidnap me. Soon after that we got married and your father "claimed" (A.N marked) me. Soon after that I became pregnant with you, me and your father were so excited, but we worried about Naraku trying to come after you. The day you were born Naraku possessed a guard to kill me and you, he succeeded in kill me but not you. Your father was badly wounded from his fight with Ryuukotsusei, once he caught the scent of my blood he ran all the way to the castle. Once he got there he revived me. When your father saw you, he instantly fell in love with you; turning to the guard who tried to kill me he grabbed his sword. But the guard started a fire, turning to me and you your father grabbed us and took us out of the castle. Throwing a red suit over my head he said, "This is the robe of the fire rat, it will protect you and the baby," turning around you your father said "Inuyasha, that's the child's name." Then kissing me and you your father ran into the burning building, I never saw him again," Izayoi said, wiping a tears coming down her face, "After your father died Naraku and me had many battles, Naraku wanted your fathers power so he went after you and me, I usually bet him but when he brought you into this I couldn't do it anymore, and I had to protect you." Wrapping her arms around him she said, "I wanted you to live a good life and find the one you love." Looking up at his mother he saw that she was looking at him with a smile on her face, "My baby has fallen in love hasn't he?" she said, still smiling. All of a sudden images of Kagome filled his head, laughing, crying, smiling, happy, sad, mad, loving, and the last images was her snuggled up into him saying, "Baby, I love you."

Smiling his mother said, "Tell me about her." Looking at his mother he said "She wonderful mom, she funny and always had a smile on her face. She doesn't care about what I am, she loves me for me and we understand each other mom, and now matter what she went thru she never shows it. Mom, she's so scarred. I want to help those scars disappear; she's already started healing mine. Mom I'm in love with her."

Looking at her son she touched the necklace she gave him the day she died. "Give her this necklace, and tell her you love her," "But what if she doesn't love me?" Inuyasha said, scared. Smiling Izayoi said, "Trust me, she loves you," getting up Izayoi smiled sadly, "Inuyasha, its time for me to go," giving him a hug she said, "Tell Kagome I said hello and I wish you guys luck." Kissing Inuyasha on the forehead she started to disappear. "I love you Inuyasha." She said as she disappeared.

Waking up, he saw Kagome sleeping next to him. Smiling he decided where he was going to give Kagome the necklace, kissing her on the forehead he said, "Baby, get up."

Getting up Sango got out of the tent since everyone was sleeping she decided to make breakfast. As she was making breakfast she felt hands go around her waist. Blushing, she turned around to see Miroku holding her. Hugging him back she said, "Happy?" "No," Miroku said leaning his head down and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Now I am." Smiling she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers, not seeing the couple coming out of their tent.

Inuyasha help Kagome come out of the tent, surprised at the sight they saw. Miroku had his arms around Sango's waist and Sango was holding Miroku's face to hers, not that he would pull away if she let go. Inuyasha still had his hand around Kagome's waist from when he helped her out of the tent. Trying not to laugh, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and put her face in his chest. Giggling into his chest, Kagome snuggled into him even more. Looking down at the giggling girl clutched to his chest, he smiled. He loved her so much. Finally Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. Laughing harder then she ever had she clutched her sides, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh too. Sango's eyes went big when she turned and looked at the couple laughing. But then it occurred to her; she didn't care. Turning to Miroku again she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. After kissing him she started to laugh herself, then Miroku joined in, all the teens where laughing as their faces started to become red. Shippo came out of the tent to see what the commotion was. As he looked at the laughing teens, "They are SO weird." He thought as he went back into the tent.

After the gang stopped laughing, they ate breakfast. After Kagome finished eating, she went into the tent and got dressed. Sango went into her tent to change too. Seeing that Inuyasha was alone with Miroku, he took he's chance. "So Roku, when did you and Sango become so smitten?" Inuyasha said, wiggling his eyebrows at Miroku. "We started going out yesterday." Miroku said not looking at his friend in the eye. Laughing Inuyasha patted his friend on the back and said, "I'm glad you too idiots are finally together." Coming out of their tents the girls told the boys it was their turn to change. The guys went into their tents without looking at the girls. Sitting on the logs Kagome thought about last night, smiling without thinking. "Kags?" Sango said, looking at her friend. "Yeah," Kagome said snapping out of her trance, that's when something came to her mind. Smiling evilly Kagome said, "So when did you start going out with Miroku?" Blushing Sango said "Yesterday." As the boys came out of the tents the girls turned and looked at them. Inuyasha was wearing a red button up shirt sleeve shirt with a white wife beater under it with khaki shorts and red Nike's. Miroku was wearing a purple shirt with blue jean shorts and purple Nike's. Sango was wearing a pink tank and a short green skort, (**A.N** for those who don't know, a skort is a skirt with a pair of shorts connected,)

and light brown sandals. Kagome was wearing a white tank with a short green skort like Sango's, and brown sandals. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome his heart started to beat fast, she looked so beautiful today; he knew he needed to tell her and the best time was to do it now. "Kagome, can you follow me?" Inuyasha said, looking at his girlfriend. "Sure," Kagome said following him.

They walked in a comfortable silence as Inuyasha brought her to a clearing in the forest, Kagome gasped when she saw it, the clearing was covered by a canopy of trees, only letting some sunlight in. Everything was glistening with dew from the morning air. It was absolutely beautiful. Kagome jumped when she felt a warm hand wrapping around hers, when she looked up she saw Inuyasha looking down lovingly at her. She instantly relaxed as he led her to a dry spot on the grass. Sitting down Inuyasha put Kagome on his lap and wrapped his arms around her gently, putting his head on her shoulder. Smiling, Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha, laying her head on his. They sat there for a couple minutes just staring at the beautiful canopy around them. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said, waiting for her to answer. "Yea?" she said turning around to him. "Ok," He said looking at her straight in the eye. "I'm not great at words but I want you to know how I feel about you. When I first met you I thought you were just one of those stuck up girls who hate me because of what I am and had the perfect life. But when I found you by the tree and you told me about your scars, I was surprised. I never thought someone like you would be burdened with all that." Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face as he rubbed a thumb over her cheek as he continued, "I couldn't believe that someone like you would trust me with stuff like that, your always so happy go lucky, you make everyone smile even if they don't want too. And for some reason since the day I saved you from that water demon, I found myself trusting you even more then I trusted Sango and Miroku, and I've known them since kindergarten. I would have never known that you were…so…so damaged on the inside, I was SO happy when you opened up to me. Kagome, you are so special to me, I can't live without you. Ever since you enter my life, I've been so happy, the happiest I've ever been since my mom died….hell! maybe even happier! Kagome, your healing my scars as we speak! Kagome, I hope I'm helping heal your scars because…because… Kagome………..I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled the last part, hoping she felt the same way.

Looking at him Kagome felt her eyes water, nobody has ever said something so sweet to her. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she stuck her head in his chest not wanting him to see her cry. She took in his wood like scent, it always calmed her. "Inuyasha, I love you too." She said into his chest. Gently Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and tilted her head up to him. Looking into her eyes to see if she was lying he whispered, "Do you really love me?" All Inuyasha saw in her eyes were love as she said, "Of, course I love you, I've never had anyone say something to me like that," quickly kissing him she looked at him and said, "I love you with all my heart and will **always** be by your side." Gently Inuyasha bent his head down touching his lips with hers, giving her a passionate kiss. After they broke apart Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on the top of her head. That's when Inuyasha remembered his mother's necklace. Standing up with Kagome in his arms he gently put her down. "Close your eyes and turn around." Inuyasha told Kagome, she did. Putting his hands behind him, he undid his mother's necklace from around his neck and placed it on Kagome's. When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped. On her neck next to her weapon necklace was Inuyasha's mother's necklace. Turning to him with tears in her eyes she said, "You're giving this to me?" Smiling Inuyasha nodded his head yes. Crying, Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, "The-thank y-you so m-much!!!" she cried into his chest. Looking down at her, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kissing her he said, "I've wanted to give you it for a while, but I thought today would be the perfect time to do it." Putting her hand on the necklace she smiled.

Holding hands they walked back to camp to find that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo packed up the camp and were waiting with Kirara for them. Looking at the group, Kagome smiled and said, "Let's go find Naraku!" Yelling in agreement, the gang continued their journey to find Naraku. Not knowing that Dominic, Izayoi, and Inutaisho were watching them from the heavens with smiled on their faces.

* * *

**A.N im pretty sur you know but Inutaisho is Inuyasha's Father!!! well i hope you like it!!! it literally took me 12 rewrites to write the section were Inuyasha tells Kagome he loves her, 12 REWRITES!!! ^-^ haha well i hope you like it!!! cuz i'll be sad if you dont like it and i spent all that time writing it!!! lol!!! plz review and tell me how you liked it!!! ^-^**


	19. Chap 19:Lies

**A.N SRY i haven't updated sooner!!! i finished this like 3 days ago but with me being the perfectionist i am i went to edit it and i didn't like it at all so i rewrote the whole thing, totally different from the earlier version i had!!! this is the longest one i have written its 3,224 words!!! (thats without my little authors notes!!!) well ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha, if i did trust me, kikyo and naraku would be dead and inu and kag and mir and san would have had kids by now ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 19: Lies

As the gang walked, they talked about their lives before they came to camp. "I remember when Miroku went on his first date. He came to my house in the middle of the night with wine spilt all over him!" Inuyasha said, as Kagome and Sango laughed at a very embarrassed Miroku. Giggling, Sango kissed her boyfriend on the cheek saying, "Its ok, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." "Is that so?" Miroku said, an evil smile forming on his face, "Then you're cute when you're giggling." He said as he launched his self at Sango, ticking her.

The two fell to the ground, Sango on her back with her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed while Miroku was sitting on his butt and tickling her, laughing as well. Smiling Kagome quickly took out her camera and took a picture of the laughing couple. Looking at the picture she showed it to Inuyasha and said, "Don't they look so cute together?" "Yeah they do," Inuyasha said, "But I think we look better." Picking her up Inuyasha twirl her in the air, putting her down he kissed her on the nose. "Hmph," Kagome pouted when Inuyasha kissed her on the nose.

Laughing Inuyasha said, "You're too cute when you do that." Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend as she continued to pout. He smiled when his eyes drifted to the necklace he had given to her a couple hours ago; admitting his feelings for her. His mind drifted to that beautiful moment… _Inuyasha bringing her to that spot, sitting her down on his lap her told her. "I'm not great at words but I want you to know how I feel about you. When I first met you I thought you were just one of those stuck up girls who hate me because of what I am and had the perfect life. But when I found you by the tree and you told me about your scars, I was surprised. I never thought someone like you would be burdened with all that." Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face as he rubbed a thumb over her cheek as he continued, "I couldn't believe that someone like you would trust me with stuff like that, your always so happy go lucky, you make everyone smile even if they don't want too. And for some reason since the day I saved you from that water demon, I found myself trusting you even more then I trusted Sango and Miroku, and I've known them since kindergarten. I would have never known that you were…so…so damaged on the inside, I was SO happy when you opened up to me. Kagome, you are so special to me, I can't live without you. Ever since you enter my life, I've been so happy, the happiest I've ever been since my mom died…hell! Maybe even happier! Kagome, you're healing my scars as we speak! Kagome, I hope I'm helping heal your scars because…because… Kagome………I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled the last part, hoping she felt the same way. _

_Looking at him Kagome felt her eyes water, nobody has ever said something so sweet to her. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she stuck her head in his chest not wanting him to see her cry. She took in his wood like scent, it always calmed her. "Inuyasha, I love you too." All Inuyasha saw in her eyes were love as she said, "Of, course I love you, I've never had anyone say something to me like that," quickly kissing him she looked at him and said, "I love you with all my heart and will __**always**__ be by your side." Gently Inuyasha bent his head down touching his lips with hers, giving her a passionate kiss. After they broke apart Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on the top of her head. That's when Inuyasha remembered his mother's necklace. Standing up with Kagome in his arms he gently put her down. "Close your eyes and turn around." Inuyasha told Kagome, she did. Putting his hands behind him, he undid his mother's necklace from around his neck and placed it on Kagome's. When Kagome opened her eyes she gasped. On her neck next to her weapon necklace was Inuyasha's mother's necklace. Turning to him with tears in her eyes she said, "You're giving this to me?" Smiling Inuyasha nodded his head yes. Crying, Kagome launched herself into Inuyasha's arms, "The-thank y-you so m-much!!!" she cried into his chest. Looking down at her, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. Kissing her he said, "I've wanted to give you it for a while, but I thought today would be the perfect time to do it." Putting her hand on the necklace she smiled._

**(A.N I just had to put that whole part in it so it would make since, and the 1****st**** sentence of Inuyasha "flashback" wasn't apart of it, that's like it was fast forwarding or something ^-^ haha)**

Coming out of his daze he looked at the necklace again. It looked beautiful next to her weapon necklace that also hung from her neck. Noticing that Kagome was still pouting Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and giving her a quick kiss. "That's much better." Kagome said as she untangled her arms from in front of her and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Breaking apart Kagome giggled as they started to walk again, looking for somewhere to set up camp.

Finding a place to set up camp the boys started to put up the tents while Sango and Kagome grabbed Kagome's portable ihome and ipod. Putting the ipod on the ihome Kagome scrolled down to one of her and Sango's favorite songs, Tik Tok by Kesha.

As the song started the girls just listened and quietly sing along as they set up the fire.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our __clothes__, clothes  
Boys blowing up our __phones__, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite __cds__  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

By the chorus Kagome and Sango were dancing and singing at the top of their lungs.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

The boys watched their girlfriends dance and sing like idiots with smiles on their faces.

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us –_

_X2_

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Kagome and Sango grabbed their boyfriends and started to dance with them.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Get your hands up  
Put your hands up  
No, the party dont start until I walk in_

_Chorus X2._

When the song ended Kagome and Sango fell on the ground laughing. As the boys started to cook dinner they put on another one of their favorite songs, Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea.

_I'm just a girl  
And you're just a boy  
This is my heart  
It's not a toy  
So what's with you playing with my mind?__love__  
Now it's become  
Something like a job  
Like it or not  
Maybe things are changing  
Right before out eyes_

We used to be cool  
This used to be

I tried to be your picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Tryna control me  
Like some kind of barbie  
But that just ain't me

When the chorus started the girls started singing at the top of their lungs again.

_Cuz I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
Your way too old to be  
Putting me down like this  
And playing around like this  
I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
No I could never be stuck living life like this  
Behind these four walls  
Cuz I ain't a doll_

Inuyasha and Miroku tried to hold in their laughter as Kagome and Sango grabbed Shippo and Kirara. Dancing with the little demons in their arms.

_You call the shots  
Right down to my __shoes__  
I liked what you liked  
Cuz you told me to  
And I don't think that you could even tell  
I fell out of love  
But it never showed  
I gave up on us  
So long ago  
But you'll never know  
Baby don't pretend like you know me so well_

I tried to be your picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Tryna control me  
Like some kind of barbie  
But that just ain't me

Poor Shippo and Kirara.

_Cuz I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
Your way too old to be  
Putting me down like this  
And playing around like this  
I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
No I could never be stuck living life like this  
Behind these four walls  
Cuz I ain't a doll_

By the next verse Kagome and Sango were jumping up and down around the campsite.

I'll never be made of plastic  
So glad my hearts elastic  
No matter what you do  
I'll bounce back off of you  
Cut me but I'm not bleeding

I tried to be your picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Tryna control me  
Like some kind of barbie  
But that just ain't me

Cuz I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
Your way too old to be  
Putting me down like this  
And playing around like this  
I ain't a doll  
This ain't a dollhouse  
No I could never be stuck living life like this  
Behind these four walls  
Cuz I ain't a doll

And I come with imperfections  
Epitome of perfection  
If you can't understand  
Loving the way I am  
Then you're no good for me  
So glad I kept my receipt.

As the song ended, Kagome and Sango put Shippo and Kirara down, they minute the touched the ground, the two small demons ran behind Inuyasha and Miroku, looking at the girls as if they were in crack.

The guys groaned as Kagome and Sango put on 3 by Britney Spears.

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin'_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love uhh _

_Countin'_

The girl giggled when they saw the look on the guys faces.

_Babe, pick a night_

_To come out and play_

_If it's alright_

_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more_

_Triple fun that way_

_Twister on the floor _

_What do you say?_

_Are- you in_

_Livin in sin is the_

_new thing (yeah)_

_Are- you in_

_I am countin'_

_1, 2, 3_

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin'_

_1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody love uhh _

_Countin'_

Shippo and Kirara hid so Kagome and Sango wouldn't grab them again. Getting tired the girls sat next to Inuyasha and Miroku finished dinner. As the song continued on the boys passed out dinner. After they finished eating Let Me Know by NLT came on.

_I_ _can't read your mind  
I need you to say it_

Kagome and Sango squealed as their favorite song came on.

_Plain and simple  
I would give my life to you  
Everything you needed  
Baby I would be it  
You're the only one I talk to  
Who really knows me  
Tells me shows me  
That it's enough sometimes just to be myself  
_

Inuyasha and Miroku wrapped their arms around their girlfriends. Closing their eyes and leaning into their boyfriends touch Kagome and Sango hummed too the song.

_  
I don't want nobody else  
They don't understand  
That I gave away my heart  
The moment that I shook your hand_

Take my breath away  
Buy me anything I ask  
Go anywhere I wanna go  
I traded everything just to know

Chorus  
Let me know you love me  
Let me know you care  
Let me know you're thinking of me  
When I can't be there  
Let me know you miss me  
Call me up sometimes  
I don't wanna go but boy you gotta let me know

Stop and listen  
It's my thoughts calling your name  
Screaming out the way I feel  
I wish you would do the same  
I think you might be on the same border  
Same line same page  
I'm tired  
Listening to your silence brings the water to my eyes

I don't want nobody else  
They don't understand  
That I gave away my heart  
The moment that I shook your hand  
Don't let me in the dark  
Let this blind over my eyes  
If you don't feel the same  
Is everything we have a lie?

Chorus

Kagome and Sango quietly sang their favorite part of the song, their voices mixing perfectly with each other.

Please give me a reason to stay  
Gotta get us back on track  
Cause the worst thing is  
Loving someone who doesn't love you back  
I think you do but I need you to say it

I can't read your mind  
Tell me from time to time  
I need you to say it  
Need you to tell me (2x)

After the girls finished their favorite parts Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them, they both had beautiful voices.

Chorus

I can't read your mind  
I need you to say it (2x)

Let me know you love me  
Let me know you care

After the song ended the Kagome and Sango started to fall asleep. Just as Kagome's eyes started to close she heard a smack and Sango screaming "Pervert!" When she looked over she saw that Miroku had a handprint across his cheek. Laughing, Kagome got up and grabbed her ihome and ipod, putting them away. Then giving Sango and Miroku hugs she and Inuyasha went into their tent. Sango and Miroku doing the same, as Kagome snuggled in Inuyasha's arms her eyes widened. Looking up at Inuyasha she said, "We have to call our parents tomorrow, they might be worried." "Yeah, that's a good idea I have to call my step mother too." Laying her head against Inuyasha chest, Kagome fell asleep listening to Inuyasha's heartbeat.

Waking up the next morning the gang ate. Walking around the campsite everyone looked for a place where they could talk to their parents. Kagome opened her phone for the first time in weeks; she had over 70 missed calls. Groaning she scrolled thru her contacts and hit a name she was scared of: mom. As the phone rang Kagome tired to think of accuses, she almost didn't hear her mom. _"Hello?"_ "Hey mom," Kagome said nervously, waiting for her mom to yell. _"Why haven't you answered your phone, or call me back?! I almost called the police!" _Mrs. Higurashi screeched thru the phone. "Mom, camps just been so busy that I haven't had time to catch up with my phone." Kagome said, flinching at her lie. She hated lying, especially to her mother. _"Well you better call more often young lady."_

Kagome let out a breath she was holding. "Well I got to go mom, I love you." Kagome said. _"I love you too Kagome, be safe." _Mrs. Higurashi said before hanging up. Walking back to the camp Kagome saw everyone was done with their calls. Sitting down next to Inuyasha Kagome rested her head against his shoulder. Just as they got comfortable they heard a huge bang, turning around they saw 4 demons coming their way. Standing up Kagome created her orbs in her hands. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha transformed their weapons. "We each get one!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of the way of a demon. Chuckling, the demon said, "Looks like I get to kill the pretty one, what a shame she would make a good ally." Inuyasha growled but concentrated on hid demon as it tried to slice him with his claws. "Damn demon." Inuyasha growled as he slammed his sword to the ground, causing fire spirals to shoot out of the ground around the demon incinerating it. Sango spun her Hiraikotsu over her head; sending wind blades towards the demon causing it to be cut into pieces. Kagome jumped around as the demon tried to slice her, getting frustrated as she did a back tuck out of the demons way, she threw the orbs that were still in her hand. As they hit the demon it screamed as its arms fell off. Then switching to her power to her fingers she threw blades at the demon, killing it. Miroku slammed his staff to the ground causing vines and roots to shoot up around the demon, tearing it into pieces.

After they finished the demons off Kagome clasped her hands together, causing a barrier to form around the demon remains and making them disappear. Exhausted, Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms. Chuckling, Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to the fire. Sitting down next to her Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her slim waist. Sitting on the opposite side of them Sango leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder. "I think its time to work on more attacks so we can kill Naraku the next time we see him." Kagome said as she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, breathing in his woody smell. "Yeah," the gang nodded in agreement. They all fell asleep in front of the fire, not noticing the pair of red eyes watching them. Laughing Naraku flew back to his castle; sitting in his thrown he summoned Kagura, "Yes Naraku." Kagura said as she appeared out of nowhere. "I'm getting tired of those four, send my newest incarnations out to kill them.

* * *

**A.N i can hear ur brains saying "is this a songfic now?" well its not, i just thought it would be cute for Kagome and Sango to dance around to music **plus i think you guys would like these songs!!! u should listen to them!!! i kno most of you have heard the 1st 3 songs but i bet none of you have heard of NLT, if you have review and prove me wrong!!!** (NLT is awesome!!! you should listen to their other songs too!!!) well i hope ya liked it!!! review and tell me wat ya think!!! ^-^**


	20. Chap 20:Hotaru and Iwao

**A.N Chapter 20 is here!!! the big two 0!!! lol i hope you like it **Kagome 17 since i cant replay to ur reviews i wanted to say thank you for the reviews!!! they make me fell good!!! i hope you can get an account and if your story is ever put on ur own account or ur friends send a message or review to me cuz i want to know!!! ^-^** ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha, if i did i would be jumping around like a little kid in the toy store or candy store!!! (i still love those places!!! ^-^ haha lol)**

* * *

Chapter 20: Hotaru and Iwao

Waking up Kagome looked around; they were all sleeping by the fire. Miroku had his arms wrapped around Sango as she leaned into him her head lying on his shoulder. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms as he slept. At the sound of giggling Sango woke up and saw Kagome giggling. "What are you giggling for?" Sango asked, looking at her best friend. "I'm just happy that I found you guys." Kagome said as she finally got out of Inuyasha's grip without waking him. "Come on Sango, there's a hot spring not far from here and I'm in serious need of a bath." Wiggling out of Miroku's grip Sango grabbed some clothes and a towel and followed Kagome to the springs. Once they got there Kagome and Sango squealed in delight. Getting undress they slowing went into the spring. Kagome sighed as she put her foot in the warm water. Once they got settled in the water Kagome started to think about her past. "Kagome," Sango said, looking at her friend as her eyes glazed over. Snapping out of her trance she answered her friend, "Huh," "What's wrong Kagome, you seem to be in a daze lately" Sango said, looking at her best friend worried. Turning her head away Kagome said "I've just been thinking about what my life would be like if I didn't come here…If we never moved. I would be in the same fake life I have lived in since my father died. I'm so glad that I met you guys, without you I would still be hiding from Naraku, but you guys have given me the strength to beat that bastard for what he did to my father." Looking at her best friend, the first _true_ friend she had Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks for being there for me." Looking at the girl that had become a sister in her eyes Sango smiled, "Your welcome, and thank you for being there for all of us." Getting out of the hot spring they got dressed into some shorts and tank tops, just in case a demon attacked, they weren't in uncomfortable clothes to fight in. They walked back to camp, not noticing two sets of eyes watching them.

As they got back to camp they saw that the boys were up. Sango walked to Miroku, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As Kagome kissed Inuyasha they heard a smack and Sango screaming "PERVERT!!!" Turning around, Kagome saw Miroku with a red handprint on his face. Laughing Kagome fell on Inuyasha, just as she was getting up she froze, "Something is watching us." She whispered so only Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango would hear. Quickly forming orbs in her hands she turned to where she felt the aura coming from and threw the orbs saying, "Show yourselves!" as the orbs exploded into dust to hooded figure shot up from behind the tree. Landing in front of the group the two hooded figures chuckled. "So, that girl is a miko." One of the hooded figures said, you could tell by its voice that it was a girl. "Yes, it also seems that there is a half demon, a monk, and a demon slayer in the group." The other hooded figure said, by the voice you could tell it was male. Looking at the group then at the hooded figures Kagome said, "How do you know what we are?" _"Sango's only a descendent of demon slayers and Miroku hasn't trained to be a monk yet."_ "Show yourselves!" Kagome yelled, her eyes flashing a rainbow color. Chuckling, the figure took their hoods off, relieving their identities. They both had pale white skin; the girl had pink hair that went to her waist, looking up Kagome saw that she had pink eyes too. The male had blue and green hair that was spiked on his head, he had ocean blue eyes. "I'm Hotaru, and this is Iwao." The girl said. Kagome grimaced, she knew these two were evil and she could tell that her friends sensed it too. Slowly putting her hands behind her back she signaled her friends to transform their weapons why she distracted them. Putting her power in her finger tips Kagome threw blades at the duo. As they jumped back the others transformed their weapons, ready to attack. Chuckling, Iwao said, "It seems that you have a brain to go with that beauty miko." Growling Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome silenced him. "It's not hard to tell that you two are evil," Kagome said, a smirk growing on her face, "plus that aura gives you away easily, and I know you've been following us." Iwao grin grew wider even more at the statement. "Well it looks like your strong too. Maybe I should just keep you for myself." Hearing Inuyasha growl, Kagome said, "I'm currently taken so I think that will never happen." Then out of nowhere Hotaru jumped and when to attack Kagome, but Inuyasha threw his sword up and blocked the attack. Jumping out from behind him Kagome threw some orbs at them but the blocked them. That's when Iwao put his hand to his mouth, blowing out stones shards. Before anyone could do anything they hit Kagome full force, knocking her to the ground. Even though Kagome was bleeding she got up with an angry expression. "I'm going to send you to hell for that." Putting her hands together (**A.N** at the wrist) a huge orb formed, smirking Kagome blasted it at Iwao, knocking him to the ground. Hotaru jumped from behind Iwao, attacking Sango just before she landed an attack Sango threw the Hiraikotsu in front of her body, bracing the attack. As Hotaru hit the Hiraikotsu Sango was knocked back a little bit but nothing to serious. Walking over to Iwao Inuyasha looked down at him. Holding her wounded arm Kagome screamed "Inuyasha get away!" but it was too late. Next thing Inuyasha noticed was Iwao's hand going thru his stomach. Screaming Kagome ran over to them, kicking Iwao in the head she pulled his arm out of Inuyasha. Not even feeling her wounds anymore, Kagome drug Inuyasha to a safe place. She decided to finish Iwao off…….alone.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as the demon continued to try to slash at his girlfriend. Slamming his staff on the ground vines and roots started to race towards Hotaru, but she jumped just in the nick of time. Looking over at Miroku Sango saw Hotaru behind him, as she ran to him she scream "Miroku watch out!" but Hotaru slash him in the back with her claws, sending him to the ground. Next thing Sango knew Hotaru put her hands together and lighting came out of nowhere, hitting the ground around her. "Shit," Sango thought, "at this rate I'll be fried." As Sango looked down at Miroku she saw a a lighting strike coming down, throwing her Hiraikotsu it blocked some of the lighting, but some still hit Miroku. "Miroku!" Sango screamed as a lighting strike hit her. Looking to her friends Kagome's eyes widened in horror as Sango fell to the ground. Turning around she saw Iwao was up and Hotaru and him were coming for her. Pissed at what they did to her friends she prepared the orbs in her hands. _"Come get me you bastards!"_ she thought as they came towards her. Throwing her orbs they hit the demons. Screaming in pain they jumped back. Pissed Iwao said, "Bitch your going to regret that." Jumping he blew his stone shards at her again. Hitting her they sliced her body, as the stones continued to hit her Hotaru threw lighting shards at her. Falling to the ground Kagome looked at her unconscious friends. _"I have to stay alive for them. I have to kill these bastards."_ Trying to stand up with her battered body Iwao and Hotaru just smirked. "Looks like you will be easier to kill." Smirking Kagome said, "You're going to wish you never challenged me." A beautiful rainbow aura started to emit from around Kagome's body. Iwao and Hotaru looked in shock as her eyes started to glow in the rainbow color and her hair lifted from her shoulders. As Kagome's body started to lift of the ground she said, "I'll send you bastards to hell where you belong!" As she said it her power shot out like a bomb, "AHHH!!!" the demons screamed as they were incinerated. Falling to the ground Kagome's eyes went back to normal and her body stopped glowing. As she tried to crawl over to her friends but her body refused. _"Kagome, don't try to do anything else, you used a lot of energy and it's dangerous for you to move. Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to them while you sleep."_ Kagome felt at ease when she heard her father's voices. Her body no longer able to hold her, she fell to the ground, falling into the world of darkness.

* * *

**What will happen!!! ah!!! lol well i have already started the next chapter so it will be out tonight, give me 30 mins to and hour and it will be out!!! plz review it makes me write faster!!! ^-^**


	21. Chap 21:Answered Questions

**A.N I am SO SORRY that i didn't add this chapter when i said i would!!! i've been SO busy!!! i hope this chapter makes up for it tho!!! ^-^ ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha, if i did i would be the happiest person in the world!!!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Answered Questions

As Kagome woke up she still felt really weak. When she looked up she saw that a blue barrier was around her friends. _"Thanks dad."_ She thought as she shakily walked up to them. _"Just be careful, you're still weak." _As she saw them she gasped they all looked battered. Deciding to go to the weakest first she went to Miroku. "Sorry Sango," She said as she took off his shirt, looking at his wounds. He had four claw marks on his back and a huge burn on his stomach from the lightning.

Grazing her hands over his body her hands started to glow, healing the wounds the best she could, when she finished the four marks were just faintly noticeable and the burn was still there but not as bad. "Kagome!" Kagome looked to see Shippo and Kirara coming with a first aid kit. "Me and Kirara went out on a walk and when we came back you all were unconscious and battered. Why are you up? You need to rest!" Shippo said as he looked at Kagome. "Don't worry Shippo, I'll be fine but first I want to fix these guys before I car about myself. Now pass me the gauze and ointment. As she put the ointment on Miroku he started to wake up. "How are you feeling Miroku?" she said as she started to wrap his chest up. "I feel better but it still hurts" "Well lay down and close your eyes and get some sleep, I have to help the others." Kagome said as she helped him lie down and put his shirt gently on top of him for cover.

Crawling over to Sango, Kagome gently pulled her shirt up, revealing her burns. "Poor Sango." Kagome said as she saw her friend writher in pain. Putting her power in her hands she started to heal Sango, all Sango had was a couple scars from the really big burns. Putting ointment on her she started to wrap her up as Sango woke up. "Am I wrapping to tight?" Kagome asked, "No," Sango said, "thank you for healing my wounds." "No reason to say thanks," Kagome said as she finished, "Now lay down because you need your rest. As Sango laid down, Kagome put her jacket over her, cover her exposed body. Kagome felt weak as she went over to Inuyasha but she knew she needed to pull threw because his wounds were the worse. Taking his shirt off she gasped as she saw his wound, there was a big hole in his stomach. As she sat him up he started to wake up. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he woke up. "I'm right here, now stay still so I can heal this wound," She said in a soothing voice as she guided her glowing hand over his body.

Once she healed it as much as she could for the day she put some ointment on it. Miroku and Sango started to wake up as she was putting ointment on Inuyasha's back. As Kagome looked she saw the gauze was a little bit away. Leaning over she whimpered in pain as she grabbed it. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango's eyes widened when they looked at Kagome. She had scratches all over her body, burns and bruises everywhere, her clothes were torn, and she was bleeding from a wound on her cheek and from two big gashes on her legs and arms. As she went to wrap Inuyasha he gently placed his hand on her wrist, the only non bruised, burned, or scratched place on her body. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, "What happened?" "I'm fine," Kagome said as she started to wrap his wound, "now stay still so I can finish wrapping you wound."

Once she finished the hanyou turned to her and said, "You need to be cared for Kagome, look at you! You killed two demons by yourself and we have no idea how you did it!" "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "they tried to kill you guys so I killed them." "Kagome, come here so I can care for you wounds," Sango said, but Kagome wouldn't budge. Picking Kagome up Inuyasha gently placed her in front of Sango and then he and Miroku left so Sango could care for her wounds. As Sango lifted Kagome's shirt up she gasped, "Kagome, how could you heal us when you have so many bruises!" "I'm ok Sango don't worry." Kagome said, but then suddenly fell to the ground. "INUYASHA!!! MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed as Kagome hit the ground. "What's wrong?!" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha appeared at the scene. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to grab Kagome but a barrier blocked him off. Then all of a sudden, a note fell from the sky. Opening it Inuyasha read it to the group.

_Dear, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,_

_Do not worry bout Kagome, she is fine. She lost too much blood and used too much spiritual power when she killed the demons. And she used the rest of her energy healing you three. When a priestess (miko) drains all of their energy they go into a comatose state till they get better, it usually only takes a day or two to heal but it matters on the injuries. No one can touch them because the subconsciously put a barrier around them shelves. Kagome will wake up in a couple hours; just watch over her and when she gets up tell her to open the locket I gave her._

_Be Safe,_

_Dominic_

Looking at Kagome they noticed that the bruises, cuts, and burns slowly disappearing. She looked peaceful. At camp they watched Kagome till she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She said, looking at her boyfriend, instantly grabbing her he pulled her in a hug. "Don't you _**EVER**_ do that to me again you hear?" Inuyasha said as he held her tight to his body. Hugging him back Kagome said, "Don't worry; I'm right here Inuyasha." Finally breaking the embrace Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap. "How are all of you guys feeling?" Kagome said, "Great, thanks to you." they all said. "Well tomorrow I'll heal the scars so it looks like nothing happened." "Oh, Kagome, your father said to open your locket." Miroku said sitting next to Sango. Taking the locket out of her chest Kagome opened it and saw the compass pointing at a tree in the distance. Walking over to the tree Kagome saw that a bug area around it had recently been dug up. Standing on her knees she started to dig till she reached a chest, pulling it out she opened it and saw 4 outfits with a note on top of it. As she opened the note she read it to her friends.

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku,_

_These are you battle outfits; they will help protect you from some elements. Like Inuyasha's, his is the red outfit. It is made out of the hair of the fire rat, making it indestructible against fire, Inuyasha's element. Sango, your outfit is the pink and black one, it had the resistance against high velocity winds. Miroku, your outfit is the purple one, it has a touch enough skin to block Earth attacks. Kagome yours is the blue and pink outfit, it protects you from water attacks. Now that you all have your outfits I must tell you, they may protect you from your elements but they do not protect you from other elements they will limit the damage for a while. If you are in battle they will appear on your body in a ray of light. Kagome, if you have noticed all you attacks are by your spiritual power, well to work water just think of it while using your spiritual power and it will start to change to many different blues. With that you will be able control water with your bare hands. Miroku and Inuyasha, you will be able to control your elements too but only with you weapons. Sango, there is something special about you that make you able to control wind with your mind (or hands if you want too) now I leave it up to you to kill Naraku and save the world._

_Be Safe,_

_Dominic_

Looking at the outfits Kagome picked each one up and passed it to they owner. Going behind a couple trees Kagome and Sango changed into their outfits. Kagome's was mostly blue with black designs (flowers, jewels, etc) on it. It was like a form fitting jump suit with many weapons hidden in its armor.

(**A.N Kinda think of Sango's outfit in the show but this one has designs and much much more weapons with it^-^) **

Sango's outfit was just like Kagome's but it was mostly pink with black designs. The outfits were really comfortable. Coming into the clearing, they saw Miroku and Inuyasha in their outfits. **(A.N Miroku's and Inuyasha are just like Kohaku's in the story) **Inuyasha's was blood red with black armor while Miroku's was purple with black armor. They outfits hung loosely on them, but not enough that you couldn't see their muscles. **(A.N No need to deny it…all they ladies LOVE Inuyasha's and Miroku's sexy bodies!!! HEHE!!! ^-^) **

After walking around and doing some combat moves in their new suits they changed. As they walked to camp Kagome formed an orb in one of her hands, concentrating on it she tried to make the spiritual energy change to water. She gasped as the rainbow orb turned many beautiful shades of blue. Using her other hand Kagome touched the orb, shocked to see her hand go into the orb, she could feel the water. Taking her hand out she smiled evilly. Producing 3 orbs she threw them at her friends soaking them. Kagome fell on the ground clutching her sides as she laugh while her friends came over her. Picking her up Inuyasha said, "So you think your going to get away with that?" Laughing Kagome nodded her head, only to be thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder as he walked to the came. "Inuyasha put me down! You're getting me wet!" Kagome yelled as she pounded on his wet back, she blush as she felt his muscles. _"What the hell am I blushing about? I'm going out with the freaking dude AND I've touched his muscles before!"_ As they got back to camp Kagome finally tired herself out. She squealed as Inuyasha gently threw her on in the tent. Getting on top of her Inuyasha gently smashed his wet body to Kagome's.

Smirking as he heard Kagome gasp at the feel of their bodies pressed together. Gently bringing his wet lips to hers he brought her into a wet passionate kiss. Kagome love the way Inuyasha showed her his love. After they broke the kiss Inuyasha rolled off Kagome, but held her close to him. Closing his eyes he left sleep overtake him, smiling that he had the girl of his dreams in his arms. Kagome listened to his heart as he fell asleep. She heard giggles coming from the tent next to her as Shippo came into the tent trembling. "They're making out Kagome!" he whispered as he laid down next to Kagome. Ticking him in Kagome snuggled with Inuyasha. _"Thanks dad for answering our questions."_ Kagome thought as she fell asleep in the arms of the one she loves.

* * *

**A.N well i hope you liked it plz review!!! lol ^-^ i want to give a specail thanx to ALL my reviewers!!! ^-^ (this isn't in any order!!!)**

**inuplukaglover**

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**louise bi**

**Deity of Anime**

**Maribby09**

**Kagome17**

**S. Augustara**

**Kaggy-Higgs88**

**Zak saturday 1**

**hihi123**

**reader238**

**HomoRightsRule**

**kitten4sure**

**XxLovexInuyashaxX**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**sapphirecutie**

**13scarlett13**

**Sweet Possum**

**Well thats all of them!!! THNX TO YOU ALL!!! ^-^**


	22. Chap 22:Parent Week!

**A.N OMG im SOOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in so long!!! i feel soo bad!!!! i hope you guys can forgive me!!! i had trouble thinking of what to write about and when i finally started writing this a couple weeks ago i got grounded and my mom took away my laptop so i couldn't write!!! i hope this chapter makes up for it and i promise to get the chapters out fast again!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha but if i did i would be the happiest person in the world!!! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 22: Parent Week!!!

Waking up the next morning Kagome felt like crap. As she tried to sit up, she felt her body protest. Laying back down in defeat Kagome stared up at the tent. Turning her head she saw all the bruises and cuts on Inuyasha's body. Gasping Kagome thought, _"Oh my god, his body is so injured."_ Looking down tears came to Kagome's eyes when she saw the hole in Inuyasha's stomach. _"I thought I healed it," _Kagome thought as she looked at it, _"My powers weren't enough to heal it, what about Sango and Miroku?!" _

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was looking at his chest. "Kagome are you ok?" he said, seeing the tears in her eyes. Looking up at him Kagome started to cry even more. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I couldn't heal you; I wasn't strong enough to heal you! And that means I wasn't strong enough to heal Sango and Miroku either! You guys are all suffering because of me! I should have never brought you guys into this! If I didn't you guys wouldn't be hurt! You could _die_ because of me!" Kagome screamed as tears continued to come from her chocolate eyes.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, ignoring the pain coming from everywhere on his body, "don't cry Kagome, its not your fault, you used so much power defeating those demons to save us plus you haven't healed either. Me, Sango and Miroku made the choice to help you; we _want_ to help you because we love you. So don't _ever_ think that we regret helping you. If you didn't kill those two demons we would be dead. We thank you so much for that; who cares if we're hurt, we'll get better." Kagome just cried on his chest, holding him tight, as if he would disappear any second.

Holding her closely Inuyasha said, "Your powers will come back soon and you can heal us if you want too, but don't worry we'll be ok." Cuddling into his chest Kagome said, "I love you Inuyasha." "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said, smiling, but he couldn't get the feeling out of his stomach that something was going to happen.

After waking up the gang reluctantly picked up camp, as Kagome took out her phone she saw what day it was. "Oh my god! It's time to go back to camp!" Jumping up from the log she sat on as she yelled to her friends, "Guys, we are supposed to be back at the camp today in a couple hours! Remember they said if we aren't back by today they are going to call the cops!" "Shit!" they all screamed, scrambling to pick up the rest of the camp site and rush back to the summer camp. Kagome closed her phone and put it in her pocket as she went to help her friends. Not seeing the text message from her mom that said, _"Hey Kagome, I just wanted to say I can't wait to see you at your camp! ^-^" _

3 hours later the gang made it back to the camp exhausted. "Inuyasha, you and Miroku bring the stuff back to the cabin and make sure no one sees Shippo or Kirara. Me and Sango will go check us in at the main cabin." Kagome said as she grabbed her best friends hand; heading towards the main cabin. Grabbing a knapsack Inuyasha put Shippo and Kirara in it saying, "Be quiet till we get to the cabin, I'll tell you when to come out." Closing the top where there still was a place for them to breath, Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk back to the cabin.

On the way to the main cabin Kagome and Sango talked, "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, _"Note to Self: Make sure to heal the gang when we get back to the cabin."_ "I'm hurting but I'll be ok." Sango said, making sure her burns were covered by her turtle neck and jeans. Seeing Sango do that Kagome felt a wave of guilt come over her, bending her head so her bangs were covering her eyes Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry Sango, my healing didn't work before cause I didn't have enough power…..but when we get back to the cabin I'll heal all three of you guys." Walking over to her friend Sango wrapped her arms around her and said "Don't worry Kagome; it's not your fault you couldn't heal us." "Thanks Sango." Kagome said, looking at her best friend who was like a sister to her. Both girls looked over each other to make sure their bruises were covered with their clothes. Walking into the main cabin they checked their selves in, not noticing the posters of the upcoming event.

Walking into their cabin Inuyasha let Shippo and Kirara out as he said "It feels good to be back in a house." "Wow," Shippo said, looking around the cabin, "this place is bigger then it is in the photos!" Letting him run around the house Inuyasha put their stuff in the hallway closet. Flopping on the couch while Miroku headed straight to the kitchen, he said, "Roku, can you make me a sandwich?" "With no ketchup right?" Miroku called from the kitchen. "Yup, you're the best Roku!" Inuyasha grinned at his best friend. After they ate Sango and Kagome came back from the main cabin. "Well look at you two lazy asses." Kagome said, smiling.

Plopping down on the sofa next to Inuyasha she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing with a smile on her face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Sitting next to Miroku, Sango smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her. "Let's watch a movie." Kagome said, "Yeah," Sango said, "Inuyasha and Miroku can go get the popcorn and snacks!" grunting the guys went to get the food and drinks while the girls got the movie. Cuddling back on the couch they watch the movie contently. After the movie finished they looked at the mess they made. After cleaning up and putting Shippo and Kirara to bed they heard a knock at the door. Stretching, Kagome walked to the door. Opening it her eyes widened as she saw her mom and other people standing at the door.

"Uhh…..hey mom…..hey umm…..Mr. and Mrs. Ummm." Kagome said nervously as she turned to the couple right behind her mother. "I'm Mushin Houshi and this is my wife Anita Houshi," The slightly plump man said, "We are Miroku's parents." "Well hello Mrs. And Mr. Houshi." Kagome said turning to the tall dark hair man she guessed was Sango's dad because she looks like him. "You must be Sango's dad." "Yes," the man said in a deep voice, "I'm Hitoshi Tajiya." (sp?) (**A.N ok I made a little oopsy on chapter 19. Inuyasha lives with his brother, not a step mother that was not supposed to be there!!! Sorry!!! ) **Then looking at the Silver haired man standing over all the others Kagome tried not to laugh. _"I see where Inuyasha gets his good looks." _"And you are?" Kagome said as politely as she could even though she already knew his name. "I'm Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother." He said with a smooth voice as Kagome looked at the purple markings on his face. _"So he's a full demon." _Kagome thought. "Well welcome all of you." Kagome said, plastering a smile on her face. None of the parents saw that she had her hands behind her back and she was sending a text to Inuyasha.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pants he grabbed it and flipped it open. His eyes widening as he saw the text. _"Inuyasha our parents are here!!! Hide Shippo, Kirara and anything that shows what we have been doing!!! They can't know about our trips!!! Especially my mom!!! She doesn't know about Naraku!!!"_ Whispering to Sango and Miroku Inuyasha said, "We have a problem, our parents are here so we need to hide everything from our trips and we can't say a word about our adventures, just our time at camp, Sango you go hide Shippo and Kirara where no one will find them and make sure you put these on them," Inuyasha pulled out to necklaces to hide their scents so Sesshomaru wouldn't smell them, "Miroku you make sure nothing is out that will indicate what we have been doing."

They all ran off to do their little jobs. Once they all finished, they walked back in to the living room just as Kagome lead the parents in, smiling nervously. Once she saw that everything was hidden she let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she was holding in. Once Sango saw her dad walk into the room she ran over to him giving him a big hug. Miroku walked over to his parents and gave his mother a hug and his dad a handshake. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru, shaking his hand he said "Hey Sess," Walking over to her mother Kagome said, "Well I guess I can get a hug now," Smiling, the Higurashi Women hugged each other tightly. Kagome tried not to whimper as her mother pressed down on her injuries.

"_Note to Self: Get this damn injuries healed before the parents notice!!!" _After they all sat down in the living room Miroku said, "What brings you all here?" "Don't you know son?" Mr. Houshi said, looking at his son with a confused look on his face. "Didn't your camp tell you its parent view week?" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Oh, I guess we weren't listening." Kagome laughed, trying to cover up the truth. "Where are you guys staying?" Sango said. "They have guess cabins ready for us. We will be staying with the parents of the people our kids stay with. When I got there they were all there getting comfortable so before we went to bed we decided to come and say hey to you." Mr. Tajiya said. Looking at the clock Mrs. Higurashi said "Well we will be heading back now, so we will see you children in the morning."

Getting up everyone said goodbye to each other and the parents went to the door. After waving to their parents as they disappeared Kagome closed the door and sighed. "With our luck I was surprised they didn't notice our injuries." Looking at her friends she saw that they were tired but she needed to do something first. "All of you go take a shower, when your clean I'll heal your wounds, now go!" Kagome said as she went into the kitchen. Grumbling, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to go take showers while Kagome grabbed a big bucket from the cabinet. Opening the back porch door Kagome quickly went to the part of the woods with a stream running thru it. Kagome smiled when she saw the pure water. "Just what I need." Kagome said as she filled the bucket. Walking back to the cabin she smiled at the calmness of the forest. Letting her mind fill with memories…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A 5 year old Kagome was walking with her father to there favorite place in the woods. Coming to a very big tree Kagome and her father sat down at the big tree that stood out above all the rest. Just a couple days ago Dominic found out his daughter had spiritual powers. They were in the park and he was pushing Kagome on the swing when she decided to jump off. Hitting the ground Kagome started crying, running over his daughter Dominic said, "Are you ok princess?" Looking up Kagome smiled thru tears at her dad and said, "I'm ok daddy, but I'm not a princess, I'm a strong warrior! Like you!" She loved her dad. Smiling at her Dominic said, "I know but you're a princess in my eyes." Kagome started to get up when she felt something warm surge thru her body. Dominic's eyes widened when he saw Kagome's small hands start to glow a faint pink. Dominic smiled when he realized his daughter had spiritual powers. But suddenly frowned when he realized what that meant. Seeing the frown on her father's face Kagome looked up at him and said, "What's wrong daddy?" Looking at his daughter once again he said, "Nothing princess." Now here they sat, a week later and under their favorite tree. Sitting Kagome on his lap Dominic told her bout her powers and about protecting the jewel. She was also not supposed to tell her mom about the jewel. She could know about the powers but nothing else. After Dominic told her he held Kagome close to him while they fell asleep in the peaceful forest surrounding them…_

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

A single tear fell down her cheek as Kagome walked back into the house and got ready to heal them. She placed some towels on the ground and lit some jasmine candles. Just as she placed the bucket next to her the gang came into the living room in their bathing suits. "I'll be right back." Kagome said as she darted to the bathroom, getting there she quickly undressed jumped in the shower, washing herself. Coming out she put on a simple nightgown and tied her hair back with a baby blue ribbon as she walked back into the living room. Sitting down next to the bucket she told Sango to come first. Sitting down Sango asked. "What's the river water and candles for?" "Pure water is good for Priests and Mikos; it increases our healing ability a bit and jasmine sooths the soul, making it easy to heal for me. So just breathe in the scent and relax while I heal these wounds."

Kagome said as she put some water in her hand and placed it on Sango's back, gently rubbing it in Kagome pulled her power to her hand and continued to rub Sango's back with the water and some of her spiritual power as her hand glowed. Finishing Sango's back, Kagome started on the rest of her body. After, she looked up at Sango and smiled, saying "It looks like nothing ever happened. Miroku it's your turn." When Miroku came over she did the same thing she did with Sango. "Inuyasha, it's your turn." Kagome said as she grabbed something from her nightgown pocket. Sitting down in front of her Inuyasha said, "What's that?" "Your wounds are more serious then Miroku's and Sango's so you need to take this elixir so anything that was torn will grow back painlessly.

Handing the vile to him Inuyasha sniffed it. "Do I have too?" Inuyasha whined, "Yes," Kagome said. Drinking it Inuyasha was surprised at the sweet taste. It tasted like honey suckle and berries, he started to feel warm inside as Kagome guided the water across his back, careful not to use too much power so she wouldn't purify him. She smiled tiredly as she saw that her friends looked like they never were attacked. "How do you guys feel?" She asked, "Great!" they all smiled, but frowned when they saw Kagome still had bruises everywhere on her body. "Kagome, you need to heal yourself too!" Sango said as she looked at her sister like best friend. "I don't have enough energy; you guys will have to bring me to the stream so I can sit in it and let it heal me. Sango, can you help me change into my bathing suit?" "Yeah, sure." Sango said as she helped Kagome into their room. Coming out of their room Sango helped Kagome walk into the living room. "Inuyasha bring her to the stream and make sure she doesn't drown while she's in the water. Me and Miroku will clean this up." Sango said as she passed Kagome to Inuyasha. Nodding Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and started to head to the stream.

Making it to the stream Inuyasha eased him and Kagome into the water. Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha still holding her. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Sit at the side of the bank while the stream heals me." Looking up at him Kagome saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he put her down. Kagome leaned against a rock and closed her eyes as she felt the water rushing over her, seeping into her skin. Inuyasha diligently watched her as she got better. He was staring at her so hard that he almost didn't hear the words that came out of Kagome's mouth, "Daddy," _"Daddy? Is she having another memory?"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her.

Feeling the last one of her injuries heal, Kagome opened her eyes and said, "Inuyasha I'm done, are you ready to go back?" Coming out of the water Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha picked her up. As Inuyasha started to walk back he said, "Why did you say daddy? Did you have a flashback?" Kagome was startled by his question, looking away from him she thought about what to say. Looking up at him she said, "I just miss him, he died because of me and mom thinks that his death was just an accident…she doesn't know bout the jewel, or Naraku. All she knows is that dad and I had powers." "So that's why you said that in you text." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, relishing in his warmth. Feeling Kagome snuggle into him Inuyasha smiled. "I'm guessing this is going to be a hard week trying to keep the adults from knowing the truth." "Haha yeah, this is going to be one hell of a week." Kagome giggled as they reached the cabin.

Walking into the cabin Inuyasha and Kagome saw Sango and Miroku making out on the coach. Trying not to snigger Inuyasha carried Kagome to her room. Setting Kagome on her bed he turned around to leave when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. "Don't go," Kagome said, putting her head onto his back, breathing in his woody scent. Laughing Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her small body. Resting his chin on her head he sniffed her wonderful smell. "Ok, I'll stay for a little bit, but let me change first. Placing her back on the bed he laughed as Kagome pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Leaning down he kissed her on the lips before he turned around. As Inuyasha turned around she muttered, "It's not like you wear much when you go to sleep anyway." Inuyasha just laughed as he walked out of the room. After changing, he came back to find Kagome putting on a tank top. As she walked back to her bed he said, "Umm Kagome… where are your pants?" shrugging she said, "I don't feel like putting them on."

As she walked to the bed Inuyasha let his eyes slide down her body. Her hair was down and it cascaded to the middle of her back. Her tank top stopped right at her belly button, revealing her flat stomach. Inuyasha gulped as he looked down to see she was only wearing lace boyshort underwear, revealing her long, creamy tan, toned legs._ "Wow, Kagome has such a nice body." _Inuyasha thought as he walked over to Kagome's bed. Getting into bed next to her he wrapped his arms around her as she put on a movie. Half way into the movie Kagome fell asleep. Gently kissing her on her forehead, Inuyasha tucked her in and silently walked out of the room. Seeing Miroku and Sango sleeping on the couch he woke up Miroku. Miroku carried Sango to her and Kagome's room. Lying on his bed Inuyasha had trouble falling asleep as Miroku came back into the room. He was so used to having Kagome curled up next to him, but they couldn't risk it until the parents are gone. After an hour Inuyasha started to feel sleepy. Closing his eyes Inuyasha drifted to sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of knocking at the door, she sleepily put on pants before sleepily walking to the door; Kagome rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. "Get up you sleepy heads! We are going hiking today!" Mrs. Higurashi said brightly to her daughter, all the parents standing behind her. Groaning Kagome said, "Can we sleep a little longer?" Laughing the older people walked into the cabin as Mr. Houshi said, "It's eight, you got to get up and get ready for the hike at ten." "Ok…" Kagome said as she walked towards the boy's room, she was really tired due to all her tossing and turning last night, she missed Inuyasha's warmth next to her. _"I can't wait for this week to be over!"_ Kagome thought as she knocked on Inuyasha and Miroku's door saying, "Get up you lazy butts! We're going on a hike with our parents so get ready!" Kagome smiled as she heard Inuyasha curse thru the door.

Walking into her room she gently shook Sango, "Get up San; we have to get ready for the hike with our parents. Grumbling Sango got up and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. After she got out Kagome went in. As she got out of the shower Kagome still felt tired. Opening the medicine cabinet she grabbed the perfume bottle were she kept her river (pure) water in. Putting some in her hand Kagome rubbed it in the places that would absorb it the fastest. Both sides where her shoulder and neck connected, behind her ears, and her wrist, feeling the pure water seep into her system Kagome felt her self waking up. **(A.N if you haven't noticed pure water is really good to Mikos, it gives Kagome energy when she needs it, hence her element being water PLUS her being a Miko, just a little fact from the author ^-^)** When she was fully awake she noticed she was running low in pure water. _"Note to Self: get more water on hike." _Kagome thought as she put on some shorts and 2 tank tops. (over each other) Slipping the bottle in her pocket Kagome walked out to find Sango putting her shoes on. "Well don't you look cheery today." Sango said, smiling at her best friend. Smiling Kagome sat done next to her and put on her shoes.

Walking out they noticed Inuyasha and Miroku were already waiting with the adults. "Finally," Inuyasha muttered as he saw the girls come out, in response the girls stuck their tongues out at him. Giggling Kagome said, "Everyone ready?" Shouting in agreement they all walked to the main cabin, getting their directions then heading off. _"This sucks," _Kagome thought, _"I can't be with Inuyasha because of this……maybe……maybe I should just tell mom." _They had fun on the hike, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome hung in the back while the adults lead in the front. The couples threw glances at each other every once in a while when no one was looking. Not knowing that the adults were watching them the whole time.

Walking next to Sesshomaru, Mrs. Higurashi said, "I think Inuyasha and Kagome are together, have you noticed how they keep looking at each other and **how **they look at each other?" Smiling Sesshomaru said **(A.N Haha ok I know this is SOO OOC of Sesshomaru but this is my story and Sesshy is so cute when he's not cold hearted!!! ^-^) **"I know Akane, **(Mrs. Higurashi's name) **I've noticed that too. Inuyasha doesn't seem to resent her, even though she looks so much like Kikyo." "Kikyo?" Mrs. Higurashi said, "Who is Kikyo?" "Kikyo was Inuyasha last girlfriend, and one of the only girls he let close to him besides Sango. And they went out for about two years, until Kikyo cheated in him. Inuyasha was devastated, it took Miroku and Sango months to get close to him again, and whenever he met new people, he was always wary of them. I'm surprised that he's even talking to her. But I'm happy that he's getting better and letting someone in again." "Poor boy," Mrs. Higurashi said as she peaked back, smiling when she saw Kagome tripped and Inuyasha catch her before she fell, telling her to be more careful.

Sesshomaru saw it too; he smiled when he saw Inuyasha laugh, Inuyasha never laughed after Kikyo. And even when he was dating her he really didn't laugh either, at least not a _real_ laugh. This laugh was like music to Sesshomaru's ears, he was happy that his brother was getting better. _"This girl is changing him for the better… I wonder what father and mother would say if they saw this. Inuyasha actually __**looks **__happy since mother died." _He couldn't wait to tell Rin when he got home. **(A.N ok, Sess called Izayoi mother because she treated him like her own son.) **

Finishing the hike, the adults said night and went to their cabin. Sitting on the couch Kagome started to watch tv until Inuyasha walked in. Grabbing her hand he said, "Come on, let's go some where alone." Picking her up bridal style Inuyasha ran to the sacred tree…._**their **_tree. Sitting down on one of the roots, Inuyasha put Kagome on his lap, wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "I love you, you know that right?" gently grabbing the necklace he gave her, his mother's necklace, cuddling into him she said, "I know Inuyasha, I love you too." Sitting in a comfortable silence they watch the stars in the sky.

As they got to their cabin, Sesshomaru smelt Inuyasha and Kagome's scent mixed together. "Akane," Sesshomaru said as Mrs. Higurashi passed him, "get on my back, we're going to see what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing." Getting on Sesshomaru's back they leaped into the trees, Sesshomaru following Inuyasha and Kagome's scent. "Akane we have to be quiet so Inuyasha won't hear us." Creeping up on the couple, Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the sight. Under a huge tree Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his lap, his arms wrapped around her small waist and the back of her head rest on his shoulder, they looked peaceful as the cherry blossoms fell from the tree.

Whispering to Sesshomaru, Mrs. Higurashi said, "That tree looks like the one at our old shrine, Kagome and her father used to sit under it all the time. Kagome and Dominic were really close. Ever since Dominic died Kagome hasn't been the same, the first couple months after he died it seemed like she was hiding something from me. I tried to have her tell me but she's too stubborn. I know she misses Dominic, but she seems so happy with Inuyasha, even happier then she was with Hojo. Hell, she looks happier here then she was at our old home. Inuyasha is really good for her." "I'm glad they found each other," Sesshomaru said, "Me too," Mrs. Higurashi said as her and Sesshomaru looked at the peaceful couple under the tree. But as they headed back to their cabin one thing kept going thru Mrs. Higurashi's mind. _"What really happened to you Dominic?"_

* * *

**I hope you like it!!! once again i'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that i took so long to update!!! i hope you guys forgive me!!! Plz review and tell me what you think of it!!! ^-^ i've already started the next chapter so it WILL be out soon!!! ^-^**


	23. Chap 23:Explanations

**A.N I'm back!!! lol i made sure i didnt take forever to write this. it would have been out a coupl days ago but i wanted to make sure it was EXTRA good. like i cried on the sad part in the chappy!!! (i might have only cried beacuse im such a softie) but i hope you guys get at least teary eyed!!! then i'll know i did good!!! well ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha **but i have wish on a star _MANY_ times ^-^****

* * *

Chapter 23: Explanations

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home that night they went to sleep with no problem.

Up bright and early the next day, Kagome was ready and making breakfast even before the parents came. Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome happily welcomed the parents in with a radiant smile on her face, "Morning!" Kagome said, "Come on in!" As Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru pasted Kagome they looked at each other, knowing why she was so happy.

"The guys aren't awake yet, but you can help yourself to breakfast!" Kagome said as she walked down the hall to wake up her friends. "Well she seems cheerful." Mrs. Mushin said as she sat at the table with her breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru just looked at each other.

Walking into the boy's room Kagome ran and jumped on Inuyasha. "Get up you sleepy heads!" Kagome giggled as she laid on Inuyasha. Stretching her neck she put her lips near his silver appendage whispering, "Get up baby, today's the big day." She closed her eyes and snuggled into Inuyasha, remember last night…

"_We will tell the parents tomorrow about us being together, K?" Inuyasha said, holding Kagome tighter to him. Giggling Kagome said "Yeah perfect, I hate lying to them!" and they just held each other under the moonlight._

"Ugh, do I have to?" Inuyasha whined as he sat up, Kagome straddling his waist. "Yes, you lazy ass, our parents are here." Kagome said, kissing him to wake him up. "Ugh, you two get a room, or maybe I should just get out." Miroku said as he woke up, seeing Kagome and Inuyasha making out.

Giggling Kagome got off Inuyasha and ran over to Miroku, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"Is that better now Miroku?" Kagome said as she let go off him. Miroku laughed at the small girl in front of him, he loved how she brought back the old Inuyasha back. One Miroku hadn't seen since before Kikyo. Kikyo had changed Inuyasha, but Kagome had brought him back. Miroku didn't know how someone so small could bring out the best in everyone. He smiled at his friend he thought of as a little sister. "Yes, thank you Kags, I really need that."

"Are you and Sango going to tell your parents you're together?" Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome. "We are going too; I guess we all will do it together." Miroku said smiling at the loving couple before him. "Ok, well I'm going to wake up Sango, you two hurry up and get ready." Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek. Whining at her for not giving him a "real" kiss, Inuyasha walked into their bathroom as Kagome walked out giggling. Looking at his friend walk to the bathroom Miroku knew that even though Inuyasha was grumbling, his eyes were smiling. _"Thanks," _Miroku thought as his best friend shut the door, _"Thanks for bringing Inuyasha back to us Kagome." _

Shutting the door behind him, Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk coming to his face.

"_Man, do I love that girl."_ Inuyasha thought as he undressed and got into the shower. **(A.N Ladies, I KNOW you liked that visual. ^-^) **Getting into the shower Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting the warm water sooth his muscles, letting his mind wander.

_Gently Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and tilted her head up to him. Looking into her eyes to see if she was lying he whispered, "Do you really love me?" All Inuyasha saw in her eyes were love as she said, "Of, course I love you, I've never had anyone say something to me like that," quickly kissing him she looked at him and said, "I love you with all my heart and will __**always**__ be by your side."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As the flashback ended Inuyasha bent his head down, letting the water soak his silver hair. _"I remember when Kikyo said something like that… but it sound so fake now."_

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting in the park near their school. Inuyasha was pushing Kikyo on the swing. Stopping her he said, "Kikyo I know we have been thru a lot and I just wanted to say…I love you." Looking up at him with the same cool and collected face she always had, she gave him a small smile, saying "I love you too Inuyasha, and I will always be with you."…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_Now that I think of it, her smile never reached her eyes that day. ALL her smiles NEVER met her eyes."_ Inuyasha thought, _"It was like she was cold inside." _Turning the water off he wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping out.

**(A.N Ladies, I KNOW you liked this little piece too ^-^) **

Getting dresses he thought, _"I'm glad I met you Kagome." _Walking out with Miroku he saw all the grown ups, Kagome, and Sango sitting in the living room. Hearing them walk in Kagome looked at them, instantly smiling when she saw Inuyasha. Sitting down next to Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her hand while Miroku sat next to Sango.

"Mom, Sesshomaru-san, Mrs. and Mr. Mushin, Mr. Tajiya. We have something to tell you." Kagome said, holding Inuyasha's hand tighter.

"Mom, Sesshomaru-san. I want you to know me and Inuyasha are going out." Putting his arms around her, Inuyasha said, "And I'm in love with her." Hearing this Kagome turned to him, seeing him looking down at her with a determined look on his face Kagome added, "And I love him too." When they looked back at the adults they were surprised to see them smiling, especially when Mrs. Higurashi started crying on Sesshomaru's shoulder, while he comforted her.

When she stopped crying she said, "Me and Sesshomaru have been expecting that for awhile now. And I'm so happy for you." "I've noticed you've given her mother's necklace Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said looking approvingly at his brother before turning to Kagome, "And it looks beautiful on you Kagome, quite fitting."

Holding Kagome closer to him Inuyasha said, "I'm glad you two approve." "Um dad?" Sango said, gently grabbing Miroku's hand, "Me and Miroku are kinda…um… going out now." Looking at them Mr. Tajiya and Mr. and Mrs. Mushin just smiled. "We've been waiting for you two to go out for years now." Mrs. Mushin said, "I'm surprised it took so long." Mr. Tajiya added in.

Seeing that their parents approved Sango hugged Miroku. After they just relaxed around the house, sitting on the couch Kagome remembered she needed to refill her bottle.

Running into her room she grabbed the bottle, walking into the living room she said, "I'll be right back." Opening the door to the back porch she started to walk to the stream, humming softly. When she got to the river she refilled the bottle. Not wanting to go back yet she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water. As her feet soaked in the water she didn't here her mom come up.

"Kagome, can I sit with you?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she saw her daughter. A little startled but not scared Kagome nodded her head. Sitting next her daughter they sat in a comfortable silence. As Kagome sat there she started playing with her family crest on her weapon necklace. For some reason she always felt close to it.

Noticing her daughter playing with the necklace Mrs. Higurashi thought, _"Where did she get that? I know the locket is the one Inuyasha gave her but what about the other?"_ "Kagome," "Hmm?" Kagome said, looking at her mother. "Where did you get that necklace in your hand?" Kagome instantly froze.

"_Oh god what do I tell her?!" _Kagome thought hectically, trying to think off something. Putting her head down so her bangs came over her eyes she said, "Dad left this for me."

Seeing a single tear run down Kagome cheek Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around Kagome, pulling her closer. "Oh my poor poor baby girl," Mrs. Higurashi said. Looking at her daughter she just HAD to ask, "Kagome, What really happened to your father?"

Mrs. Higurashi felt Kagome go rigid in her arms. _"Daddy what should I do?! Should I lie?" _Kagome thought desperately, hoping her father would answer.

**(A.N Dominic is the bold italicized words.) **

"_**Kagome, tell her what happened. She deserves to know." **_Dominic said in Kagome's head. Nodding internally Kagome looked at her mother, saying, "You remember the day when dad found out I had spiritual powers?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded,

"Well when I was two, grandfather died; leaving dad something you didn't know about. It has been running thru his-our family for centuries, and it was his turn to protect it. It's called the Shikon no Tama; it's a jewel that gives the beholder ten times its power. It was given to his family because of the power of the priest and priestesses that ran thru his bloodline. It is safest when it's pure and dad had a pure bloodline.

Well after a couple years of having the jewel somebody started coming after the jewel, his name was Naraku. Dad fought him a couple times but never lost. Well dad told me about it but told me not to tell you. Then when I was seven, when you were out with Souta one day me and dad were at the shrine. Well Naraku found it and kidnapped me…he tortured me and put this mark on my neck."

Moving her hair Kagome showed her mother the faint scar at the nape of her neck. Mrs. Higurashi gasped at the scar, gently gliding her hand across it. Turning back to her mother Kagome continued.

"Well dad came and saved me. The next day we secretly went to our tree in the forest. As I sat on his lap he tried to heal this mark, but it still scarred. He told me never to tell you about this, that I had to keep it a secret, and then he showed me something…he showed me the jewel.

As he told me about it I sat there in wonder. He gave it to me, telling me I could never tell you or Souta about this. He told me that whatever happened I should never fill my heart with hate, he said I would be the best for the jewel because of my pure heart, that it was the purest of his bloodline."

Stepping back Kagome put her hands together summoning the jewel. As the heart compact came out Mrs. Higurashi stared in awe. Opening the compact Kagome pulled out the jewel by its chain. Kagome's eyes started to water as she continued. "Then he put the jewel in my heart, where it can't be detected. Then he told me he would die soon and that I would have to be a big girl…and…and take care of you and Souta." Kagome said, her voice cracking as tears started to build up more in her eyes.

"Then….then he…..kissed me and told me he loved me….and…and to be a good girl ……. and live a full…life. Then he… left….he left…MOMMY HE LEFT!!! AND HE NEVER CAME BACK!!! HE LEFT MOMMY!!! HE LEFT!!! HE LEFT ME!!!" Kagome screamed the last part as she cried into her mother's shoulder holding the jewel tightly in her hand, "He…he left and he never came back mommy! Naraku killed him AND I COULD DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!!! HE DIED TO PROTECT US MOMMY!!! …..DADDY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!!! Souta doesn't know daddy that well because of me!!! Daddy saved me and died for me!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT DADDY IS DIED!!!"

Kagome started to cry even more, shaking as Mrs. Higurashi tried to comfort her, as she started saying, "he died because of me…….and I couldn't……do anything…..anything to save him!!! It's my fault!!! I should have never let him leave. MOMMY IF I DIDN'T LET HIM LEAVE HE WOULD BE HERE TODAY!!! He left……he left me……he left me by myself…..and I can't do this by myself…..I"M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!!! Daddy had to leave me…… I didn't want him to leave me mommy, I want him to hold me again!!! I want him to call me his little princess again!!! ………………I WANT THIS ALL TO GO AWAY AND HIM TO HOLD ME IN HIS ARMS AGAIN!!!" Kagome yelled the last part, choking on her sobs.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry! Mommy I'm so so so so so so sorry!!! Please forgive me mommy……I'm so sorry…it's my fault daddy's gone….mommy please forgive me I'm so so so so sorry." Kagome cried as Mrs. Higurashi said, "Don't cry Kagome, its not your fault your father is dead. You have nothing to be sorry for baby. It's going to be ok." Mrs. Higurashi held Kagome tightly to her as she cried.

Hearing the bushes rustle Mrs. Higurashi looked to see an alarmed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "What happened?" Inuyasha said, "We smelt Kagome's tears and rushed over." Hearing Inuyasha's voice Kagome looked up. Seeing him she ran out of her mother's arms and into his. "Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha! It all my fault he's gone!!! Daddy's gone!!! He left ……he left…….HE LEFT ME!!! AND HES NEVER COMING BACK!!!" Kagome cried even harder as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Picking her up, he gently sat down. Holding her close he put his chin on her head, trying to calm her. Stroking her hair he whispered, "Shhh baby, baby don't cry, it's not your fault. And he's not gone; he watches over you every day and will _**never**_ leave you. Now stop crying, I'm right here baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." as he said this Inuyasha started to rock gently. Kagome started to calm down, a couple tears falling from her face as she fell asleep.

As Mrs. Higurashi saw Inuyasha calm her daughter down and fall asleep she started to cry. When she felt arms wrap around her she looked up to see Sesshomaru. Putting her head in his chest she cried, "Sesshomaru, she's only 16! SHES STILL A KID!!! And she's gone thru SO much!!! She's burdened with this!" "Don't worry Akane, we are all here to help her. I will personally not let that bastard live for what he has done to that poor girl. Now come on, lets go back to the cabin." Sesshomaru said as he helped Mrs. Higurashi walk to the cabin.

They slowly walked there, as they got there everyone rushed out to see if everyone was all right. Soon it was time for the grown ups to go to their cabin. Kissing Kagome's sleeping form Mrs. Higurashi felt tears coming to her eyes, "Come one Akane, it's time to go." Sesshomaru said soothingly, guiding Mrs. Higurashi to their cabin. After they left Inuyasha put Kagome in her room, getting into the bed next to her he held her till he fell asleep.

_Kagome opened her eyes to find herself laying in a beautiful forest. Getting off the ground she wiped the dirt off of her tank top and shorts. Looking around the forest she thought, _"Why does this place look familiar?"_ Walking deeper into the forest she found a break in the trees, getting closer she saw a huge tree standing out above all the rest, and a man was sitting under it. That's when it all came to Kagome, the memories flooding back. This was her and her father's tree when he was alive and that man under the tree was her father. Slowly walking towards the tree Kagome whispered, "Daddy," Looking up the man smiled. When Kagome saw it she instantly knew that was her father._

_Looking into his warm brown eyes that were so much like hers, she ran to him. "Daddy!" she screamed, falling into his arms, holding him as if he would disappear any minute. "Oh daddy! I've missed you so much!" Kagome cried. "I know princess, I'm right here." Dominic said, holding his daughter tight. She instantly relaxed. "Kagome, are you ok? When you told your mom you seemed so trouble." Dominic said, switching his and Kagome's position where Kagome was sitting on his lap cradled in his arms, like when she was younger. "I was so young when you died…it was because of me that you died, it's my fault that Souta never knew you, it's my fault th-" Kagome said before she was cut off by Dominic._

"_Kagome it is __**NOT**__ your fault that I died. I died because Naraku finally killed me. It was going to happen soon or later. That's just how life goes, you are born then you die. Some people die young some die old, I just happened to be one that died young. But I left this world with no regrets. You're becoming a beautiful woman, and Souta is becoming a handsome man, your mother raised you well. Of course I wanted to see you two grow up, but as long as you are guys safe, that's all that matters." Dominic said, holding her tight, "Kagome I want you to not blame yourself, I gave you the jewel and had a decoy so Naraku would be baffled for a couple years. But the only thing I feel bad about is how I left you; Souta was too young to be affected but you, you Kagome how did you feel after I died?" _

_Snuggling into her father Kagome said, "After you died I felt like I lost apart of myself, I didn't feel right at home because mom just thought your death was an accident, so every time I got the chance I would come here." Gesturing to the area around that was so familiar. _

"_This was the only place I felt peaceful, this was our special place and no one could take that away from me. Every time I was here I felt at peace, like you were here with me. I've missed you holding me like this, I've longed for you to hold me in your arms and call me princess again and nothing bad ever happened. I would stay here for hours, but then mom started to get worried about me so she started asking questions. I always avoided them to she gave up. But I didn't come here that much anymore, but I did as much as I could without mom knowing. When she went to sleep I would sneak out of the house and come to the tree, and when I was mad, or confused I would tell the tree as if it was you, I told you when I had my first crush, when I went out on my first date, when I had my first kiss, my first heartbreak… Whenever I needed someone to talk to I would always come here, it would always calm me down. But then mom told me we were moving and she put me in this summer camp and that when I met Inuyasha." Kagome said the last part with a smile on her face._

"_I'm glad your doing better." Dominic said, he was about to say something else when we heard someone in the bushed. "Hello?" the voice said, "Is that mom?" Kagome said as Mrs. Higurashi came into the field. When she saw Kagome she had a puzzled look on her face but when she saw Dominic her eyes got big, "Da-Dominic?" She said as she slowly walked forward. Gently putting Kagome down Dominic stood up. "Dominic is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi said, her hazel eyes filling with tears. "Yes Akane," Dominic said, his brown eyes softening with the sight of his true love, "I called you here to see if you were ok." "OH DOMINIC!!!" Mrs. Higurashi cried running the rest of the way to Dominic. Grabbing her Dominic held her tight in his arms, "It's good to see you ok my love." He said pulling her away at arms lengths to make sure she had no scars. "Dominic, why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Mrs. Higurashi said, worry filling her eyes. _

"_Because, I didn't want you to be brought into this, I didn't want Kagome in this either but she had to protect the jewel because I knew I was going to die soon. But I'm watching over Kagome and I will never let that bastard touch our daughter Akane." Dominic said, determination clouding his brown eyes. "I know Dominic; I know you would never let anything happen to Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. Wrapping her arms around Dominic she said, "Oh how much I have missed you Dominic! Everyday I look at Kagome I see you! She looks __**just**__ like you!" Chuckling Dominic said, "She looks like you too, she has your heart and your looks, when Kagome was born I knew she was going to be a looker." Laughing Mrs. Higurashi and Dominic said, "Kagome come here." Obeying her parents she came over only to gasp when they pulled her into a big hug. _

"_How much I've wanted to hold my women in my arms," Dominic said, "only if Souta was here." Giving them both a big group hug Dominic said, "Now Akane you need to sleep and Kagome your friends are waiting for you to wake up. I'm running low on power so I'll try to communicate with you when I can. Now you two need to go." Pulling Kagome into a hug he put his chin on her head and said, "Remember don't blame yourself for my death, you, Souta and your mother are the reason I came into this world and to keep you safe I left it. Now go back to the real world, a certain hanyou is waiting." Letting go of Kagome, Dominic pulled Mrs. Higurashi into a hug, giving her a passionate kiss, "How long I've waited to do that again my love, now go to sleep I will visit you in your dreams whenever I can." As Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome started to fade Kagome screamed, "I love you daddy!!!" "I love you too princess!" Dominic yelled before they disappeared._

_Smiling Dominic disappeared as a gust of wind passed carry the words, "I will always be there for you princess, but now you've found someone else who loves you just as much as me."_

Waking up and opening her eyes Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha said, bringing his amber eyes to meet her brown ones. "How are you feeling?" Snuggling into him Kagome said, "I'm just happy you're here with me now." Looking down at her his amber eyes softened, then he bent down and gave her a small kiss, nuzzling his nose with her before putting his forehead to hers, saying "You scared me Kagome, I've never seen you look so fragile in my life. My heart ached to make you feel better, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." "Inuyasha don't talk like that, you did help me." Kagome said.

He just held her closer to him, as she listened to his heart beat she smiled, all her worries going away, even if only for a little while. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said as she snuggled into him. Gently grabbing her chin Inuyasha tilted her head to look at him, "Why are you thanking me?" "Because, you make all my pain go away." Kagome said; a truthful look in her eyes as she kissed him long and deep. Inuyasha felt like he was on top of the world, he was healing her, slowly but still healing. He held her tight as they fell asleep in each others arms, not a care in the world.

* * *

**A.N Well i hope ya liked it!!! i really like this chapter!!!! (but my fav is still ch.18!!! ^-^) PLZ REVIEW and tell me what you thought!!! this is like one of the super important ones to review!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! and i will love you forever!!! ^-^**


	24. Chap 24:Daddy's Little Girl

**A.N Sorry I took so long again!!! I had stupid finals and they took up all my time!!! But I finished it!!! Lol ENJOY!!! ^-^**

****P.S THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I HAVE FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!! COME ON GUYS!!! LET TRY FOR 200!!! ^-^****

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT**_** own Inuyasha **A girl can wish can't see???****

* * *

Chapter 24: Daddy's Little Girl

Waking up the day Kagome felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Careful not to wake the slumbering hanyou next to her Kagome slipped off the bed, silently walking to the bathroom for a well awaited shower. Passing Sango's bed Kagome noticed she wasn't there. _"That sneaky girl," _Kagome thought as she continued to walk, _"she's probably sleeping with Miroku."_ Kagome tried not to squeal as she gently closed the bathroom door. Walking over to the shower Kagome turned on the water. Taking off her clothes Kagome got into the shower, relishing in the feel of the warm water on her tense body, instantly relaxing her. As she washed her hair a thought hit her, _"Mom! I wonder how she is!"_ Kagome thought, _"Note to Self: Go see mom later."_ She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open.

Opening his amber eyes Inuyasha saw that Kagome wasn't next to him. Having to go pee he ran to the bathroom, not hearing the water running. **(A.N when he first gets up his senses are kinda hectic.)** Opening the bathroom door Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, in front of him he could see Kagome's curvy figure behind the blurry shower door that didn't do any good. Inuyasha's eyes looked over Kagome's body instinctively, from her washing her hair his eyes shifted lower, to her perfectly shaped mounds. **(A.N haha Inu's such a perv!!! ^-^)** Then his eyes traveled down her flat stomach, looking lower his eyes took in Kagome's firm butt and long toned legs slightly moving in the water. Finally tearing his gaze away from her, Inuyasha looked down to see his "buddy" happily standing up. Quickly and quietly Inuyasha left the room, determined not to let anyone find out bout this little experience.

Getting out of the shower Kagome wrapped a towel around herself. Going in front of the mirror she ran a petite hand thru her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she noticed that her eyes held a light she hadn't seen in a long time. Smiling at herself in the mirror Kagome got dressed and headed into the living room before the parents got there.

Fully dressed and embarrassment gone, Inuyasha walked into the living room to see all his friends waiting. Sitting down next to Kagome, they started talking. "What are we going to do about Naraku? I mean, we haven't trained in almost a week, plus we haven't fought either." Inuyasha said, putting an arm around Kagome, pulling her closer. "Well it's not like we can do much without the parents finding out." Sango said, as her friends continued to talk Kagome sat there thinking, _"I __**will**__ kill Naraku, if it's the last thing I do."_

Walking into the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi saw Sesshomaru making coffee. "Morning Sesshomaru." She said as she started to make breakfast. "Morning, how are you feeling Akane?" Sesshomaru said, turning his amber eyes her way. As she looked at him Sesshomaru was surprised to see that her hazel eyes didn't hold sadness…..but happiness. "I'm feeling really good." Mrs. Higurashi said, telling Sesshomaru about her dream last night. "I think Kagome is feeling way better now after it, but I want her to let go of resentment against herself for her father's death. I want to do something where she can finally let it all go and go back to a regular teen…well as normal as she can get." Sitting at the table, Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi thought about what to do when Sesshomaru suddenly got an idea, "Well I have an idea, we will hold a funeral, for Kagome to bury all her problems about Dominic, so Kagome can actually say goodbye without having to hold a secret anymore." "That's a great idea Sesshomaru!" Mrs. Higurashi said, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. Sitting down Sesshomaru caught a scent, but it disappeared right after. _"Was that a demon?"_ Sesshomaru thought, _"No, I'm just imagining things."_ Sesshomaru went back to eating, easily forgetting bout the scent.

As the gang sat in their living room Kagome felt an evil aura coming towards them. "Do you guys feel that?" she said, looking at her friends, they all looked at her weird for a second till they started to feel it. "How do you feel that before Inuyasha?" Miroku said; a confused look on his face. "I don't know, I was just sitting here and I felt it, and it's coming towards us." Just as Kagome said that ribbons of blue light came from the middle of her chest, covering her body in a beautiful blue glow, "what the-" Kagome said as it started to change to the colors of the rainbow, but next thing she knew the light faded into her fighting outfit.

Looking up she said, "Well I guess its time to fight." Kagome smiled as she saw bands of light coming out of her friends' chest, wrapping around their bodies. In a flash of light they were in their outfits. Grabbing her necklace, Kagome transformed it into her bow and arrow, putting it across her back; she started to walk towards the aura. "Let's go guys," Kagome said, looking at them with a renewed fire in her chocolate brown eyes, "we got a demon to kill." Smiling that their friend was better they transformed their weapons, ready for battle.

As they walked into a clearing the ground started to shake. Kagome smiled, her eyes having a dangerous glint in her eyes. "It's hereee" she said in a sing song voice. Sango already had her hair up. Grabbing a piece of blue ribbon from her outfit, Kagome tied her hair up, letting her mark **(On her neck) **show to everyone. As the trees started to part a huge beast came thru. Looking down at Kagome it smiled, showing a row of yellow pointy teeth. "Well look what we have here," the demon said, "A pretty little girl to eat…and oh wait, she has the jewel too."

Eyes widening suddenly Kagome just looked at the beast, after a second she smirked, it was so smug it made Inuyasha's go to shame. With that dangerous glint back in her eyes she said, "Well, it looks like your one of the rare demons that can sense the jewel…this out to be fun."

As Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi ate Sesshomaru stiffened. "Are you ok Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi said; a concerned look on her face. "A demon is here, and the kids are there too." Bending down for Mrs. Higurashi she got on her back, Sesshomaru sprinted out of the house, hoping the kids were ok.

Grabbing her bow and an arrow out of her quiver Kagome aimed it at the demon. The arrow started to glow with that beautiful rainbow aura that was unique to Kagome. . Shooting the arrow it hit the demon, creating a mini explosion. "That was easy." Kagome mutter under her breath. As the smoke cleared, four black things shot out of the dust. Quickly putting one of her hands up a barrier shot up around the gang the things hit the barrier and bounced back. Landing on the ground the smoke cleared and they saw what the mysterious creatures were. There was a tiger demon, lion demon, leopard demon, and cheetah demon. Behind them was the original beast, "I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetie but sacred arrows don't work on me." Gritting her teeth Kagome just put her bow on her back. "Well I don't feel like fighting so my pets are going to. Slowly putting her hand down the barrier started to dissipate. "I call the tiger," Kagome said, a smirk on her face. "I got the cheetah," Sango said, "I got the lion," Inuyasha said. Sighing Miroku said, "I guess that leaves the leopard to me."

Slowly the demons started to walk towards them. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu "Come on kitty kitty," Finishing her sentence Kagome said "Show me what you got." The tiger leaped towards Kagome, moving out of the way Kagome did a couple back handsprings finding that they were super easy in her new outfit. As it started to stalk towards her Kagome tried to think of something to do, a sudden idea came to her. Forcing the power to her hands, rods of rainbow color spiritual power shot out, they started to form swords. Smiling Kagome said, "Time for a little hand to hand combat."

Sango swung her Hiraikotsu over her head, creating wind, as the tornado appeared Sango decided to have some fun. The tornado started to head towards the cheetah, sucking it up it started to spin around in the tornado hissing as it tired to hit something. "Kagome!" they heard, quickly turning their head they see Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi. Quickly looking at Miroku, Kagome and he nodded, as he grabbed a fuda (spiritual scroll) Kagome started to chant something under her breath. Throwing the fuda towards the adults it stopped in mid air, creating a barrier around them. "What the?!" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at the barrier. "Sorry mom, but that's there to keep you safe," Kagome said, turning towards the demon.

"Can we get out?" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at Sesshomaru. "No, it's too strong." As the lion jumped at him Inuyasha jumped above it, slamming the Tetsusaiga to the ground fire spouted up around the demon, but it quickly jumped out of the way. Sesshomaru was shocked to see how easily Inuyasha wielded the sword. As the leopard came near Miroku he got his staff ready. Jumping into the air Miroku slammed his staff on the leopard, making it hiss in surprise.

Twisting her newly found power in her hands Kagome jumped back slashing one of her swords down on the tiger. Hissing the tiger jumped back, a huge slash on its back. Smiling Kagome did a back tuck as she landed to the ground. "Oh," she said as she turned her head to look at her mom. "Thanks for making my take gymnastics!" she said with a huge smile on her face as the wind blew her hair. Seeing her daughter like that Mrs. Higurashi gasped, but then her eyes softened as she whispered, "She's like her father in so many ways." As Kagome turned back to the tiger she had an idea, "Well kitty kitty, do you like water?" she asked.

The tiger just growled as it stalked towards Kagome. Smiling at the demon her rainbow swords started to change to blue. Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi stared in awe as the swords slowly turned blue while the others acted like they have seen it every day. Twirling one of the swords above her head, water started to swirl around her body. Giving her a glow that made her look like a goddess. Inuyasha looked at her, _"Wow, look at her, she's so beautiful."_

As the water started to swirl faster her hair started to lift up off her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes, opening them her usual brown eyes with a rainbow ring around it wer gone, they changed to a stormy grey. It made the goddess look intensify, her eyes traveled over the group as she smiled and said, "Kill them; I'll take the big one." Not needed to hear it again Inuyasha jumped in the air, closing his eyes he pushed his power into the sword. As he started to come down fire started to circle around his sword.

Landing on the lion the sword cut thru the demon, killing it. Following suit Sango twirled her Hiraikotsu over her head, blades of wind started to shoot at the cheetah, slicing it to pieces. "That's my girl," Miroku said, a smile coming to his face. Slamming his staff on the ground Miroku chanted a spell, a hole opened in the staff immediately sucking up the leopard. All that was left was the tiger and the beast. Flicking one of her swords water blades shot out, slicing the tiger in half.

Her stormy grey eyes landing on the beast, "Well, are you ready to fight me?" Kagome said, a smirk forming on her face. Getting angry the demon screamed, "How dare you kill my pets you bitch!" Inuyasha growled and was about to attack when a barrier surrounded him. He looked up at Kagome to see she wasn't even paying attention to him. _She's gotten so strong._"Inuyasha thought, his gaze softening.

The swords disappeared from her hands. Kagome crossed her hands over her chest they crossed at her wrists, a small rainbow ball formed between her hands. **(A.N if you guys don't know. Kagome has two powers. She has spiritual power and she can control water.) **Twisting her hands so that they lay on top of each other Kagome softly blew the ball towards the demon it quickly turned to dust, spreading on the demon. "What the hell?!" the demon said, "You tried to kill us, so we will kill you." Kagome said in a scary soft voice. Closing her eyes Kagome crossed her hands over her chest. As her hands started to glow her eyes suddenly opened. Slashing her hands to her sides a blue X flew towards the demon. The water X cut the demon into for pieces.

Creating a bubble around the demon Kagome nodded at Inuyasha. Closing his eyes he lit a fire in the bubble, turning the remains into ashes. Kagome closed her stormy grey eyes again and started falling from the sky. As the barriers disappeared Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, catching her as she fell. Opening her eyes, she looked start into his amber eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." Chuckling Inuyasha gently brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes; being mindful of his claws he rubbed his thumb across her cool cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru started to walk towards them. "When did you guys start fighting?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. "It was a while ago, Dominic gave us these weapons to fight with. Telling us we had the ability to control the elements. Gently sliding the back of her hand across her daughters face "She is like her father in so many ways," Mrs. Higurashi said, "She has his powers, she looks like him, she's carefree like him, she's so much like him!" Cracking her eyes open a little bit Kagome said, "It's ok mom, dads still here with us." before she fell asleep.

Looking at Kagome's friends, Mrs. Higurashi explained what they were going to do for Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha smiled at the idea. "Let's do it!"

Opening her eyes Kagome saw she was in her room getting out of the bed she looked at the windows; it was starting to get light outside. Getting dressed she put on grey skirt that came to mid thigh and a light blue top. Making her way towards the living room she saw flickering lights in the back yard. Opening the door she saw two lanes of candles. Getting closer she smelt jasmine and her body instantly relaxed. Walking down the path it led her to the stream.

As it got lighter she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, her mother, and Sesshomaru waiting. Inuyasha was wearing some khaki shorts and a blood red shirt, Miroku was wearing jean shorts and his favorite indigo button up. Sango was wearing a green skirt that came to mid thigh and a pink turtle neck. Her mother was wearing a long red skirt that reached her knees and a white top. Sesshomaru was wearing khaki shorts and a white top. As the saw her walk towards them they smiled. Kagome smiled back and looked at the cherry tree they stood under.

Standing next to Inuyasha, he wrapped in arm around her petite waist. Leaning down he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Pulling back he saw that her eyes were still a stormy grey, but he didn't mind. She looked beautiful. "Why did you guys lead me here?" Looking at her daughter straight in the eye Mrs. Higurashi said, "It's time for you to say goodbye."

Kagome just stared at her mother, "Say goodbye to what?" "It's time for you to let go of the burdens you carry on your shoulders. Your about to turn sixteen Kagome, you need to live a full life. So you're going to bury all your burdens and regrets here." Mrs. Higurashi said, tears forming in her eyes. Gently touching her shoulders for support Sesshomaru handed her something.

Grabbing it she gave it to Kagome. When Kagome turned it over her stormy eyes widened. It was a picture if her and Dominic a couple days before he died. They were in the house playing uno. Kagome lost and had a pout on her face, while Dominic laughed as he looked at his daughter. Looking up at her mother Kagome said, "You want me to bury dad?" "No," Mrs. Higurashi said, "you're burying your burdens of not telling me and the burden of you thinking it was your fault Naraku killed your father." Giving her daughter a box Mrs. Higurashi said, "Now go on, put the picture in the box."

Opening the box Kagome saw some of the things she used to do with her father, her uno cards, a bracelet, some pictures, and a necklace that said daddy loves his princess. When Kagome saw the necklace she snatched it out of the box. "I won't let you bury this." She said, turning her stormy eyes towards her mother. "Ok," Mrs. Higurashi said, not wanting to upset her daughter. Tightly closing the lid Kagome put a sacred seal on it so no one but her could open it. Handing the shovel to Inuyasha, he dug a hole big enough to fit the box in under the tree. Gently placing the box in the hole Kagome stepped back trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

The sun was out now and cast a beautiful glow on the area. Mrs. Higurashi put a blanket she had made for Dominic a long time ago. Covering the hole with dirt they made it not noticeable. Kagome felt like a weight was lifting off her shoulders, making her heart feel light. Putting her head down Kagome said a silent prayer. As the tears started to fall Kagome turned around and clutched Inuyasha's shirt." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shaking frame. Trying to sooth her, Inuyasha ran his claws thru her hair. As she started to calm down she looked up at him with her teary stormy eyes. Inuyasha found his self getting lost in them. No matter what color her eyes where he still was captivated by them. "Kagome," He said, "Your eyes are so pretty that grey color." Smiling she gave him a kiss. Pulling away she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Letting go of Inuyasha, Kagome turned to everyone and said, "Thank you everyone, I feel so much better." "I'm glad," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well lets head back cause its time for us to leave." Back at the cabin everyone said their goodbyes. Hugging her mother one last time Kagome whispered in her ear, "Thank you mom for getting a new job and making us move, if we didn't I would of never met Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku. And I would have never really been happy." Kissing her on the cheek Kagome let go. As they watched them leave Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, "Are you ok?" he said looking at her with concern in his amber eyes.

Getting lost in them Kagome said, "I'm fine, but I'll be right back." Giving him a kiss she followed the path of the blown out candles. Making it to the stream and tree Kagome saw a swarm of butterflies around the little "grave" Staring in awe, Kagome looked at them as her hair blew in the wind. Closing her stormy eyes Kagome took in the woods, the smell, the noise, the peace. Opening her eyes she felt tears trying to make their way out of her eyes but she wouldn't let them.

"Goodbye," Kagome said, looking up at the butterflies as they flew past with the wind, her hair moving slightly off her shoulders as if the wind wanted to take her with it. A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes, a small smile coming to her face. Opening her eyes she said, "I will always be daddy's girl"

* * *

**A.N Well I hope you liked it!!! I thought we needed a good fighting seen cuz the last chapters have been all ooie gooie!!! **haha I love that word(s)** I will try to have another chapter out before my birthday (don't worry my birthday IS in January!!! ^-^ ) well until then **_**Adios amigos!!! ^-^**_


	25. Chap 25:Back on Track

**A.N 13 pages and over 6,000 words later the next chapter is out!!! lol I was so deeply touched that Evil-Chibi-Tiffy detacated a chapter to me for my birthday and i felt bad for not doin anything for hers so this chapter is a late birthday girt from me!!! **Thnx to all my reviewers and readings without you i woouldnt be able to find the inspiration to write thnk you all and especaily thnk you to Evil-Chibi-Tiffy and inupluskaglover for all the help you have given me with ideas THNX EVERYONE!!! ^-^** ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha (it makes me sad everytime i say that)**

* * *

Chapter 25: Back on Track

Kagome stayed in the field for while; just thinking. Looking into the water she saw that her eyes were back to normal. Walking back to the cabin, Kagome took in her surroundings. She could hear the birds chirping, the deer moving in the brush, and the trees swaying in the wind.

Coming out of the woods, Kagome took the path to her favorite tree. As she got closer she saw something silver glistening high in the tree. Silently, she walked under the tree, smiling when she saw Inuyasha sleeping in the tree. Getting an idea Kagome's smile changed into a smirk, cupping her hands around her mouth she screamed, "DEMON!!!" at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha shot up, falling out of the tree and landing in front of her, jumping up he stood in front of her protectively. Kagome fell to the ground clutching her sides. "Oh _haha _my _haha_ god you _haha _are so _haha_ gullible!" she giggled as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Inuyasha yelled, "you shouldn't have done that!" Getting pissed that he was yelling at her she stood up and got into his face, yelling, "It was a joke you idiot! i was just trying to have fun, you don't have to get all pissed!" As she yelled Inuyasha saw her brown eyes flicker to a stormy grey. Putting it to the back of his mind he continued to yell, "Well don't do it again wench!!!" **(A.N I just HAD to make Inuyasha call Kagome a wench in here, Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha without it!!! ^-^) **"When did you become king and start telling me what to do?!" Kagome yelled, "And don't ever call me wench you bastard!" Turning away, she started to walk to the cabin, visibly pissed.

"Wench get back here," Inuyasha yelled, "I'm not done talking to you!" As Kagome stopped in her tracks Inuyasha gulped, Kagome's aura was crackling around her. Out of the demons he had fought, none of their battle auras scared him as much as a certain miko when she was annoyed and pissed. Turning around she walked towards Inuyasha, as she got closer she narrowed her eyes, "Who made you boss?" she said, poking him in the chest. "I'm my own person and you can't tell me what to do Inuyasha!" Turning around she started to walk back to the cabin. "Come back here wench!" Inuyasha screamed, Kagome just kept on walking as she yelled, "My name is not wench it's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" Following her Inuyasha saw that she entered the cabin, walking in Inuyasha yelled, "Will you listen to me?!"

Sango and Miroku just watched as the two fought. "No Inuyasha! I will not listen. I'm not going to do everything you say! YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD!!!!" This set Inuyasha off the edge, "I'm not ordering you around, I just told you to listen! Why can't you be more like Kikyo?! She never fought with me and she didn't have so much emotional drama! Kikyo is so much better than you!" Inuyasha screamed, not realizing what he said. Sango and Miroku just sat there looking at him with wide eyes. Kagome just looked at him, feeling tear weld in her eyes; she looked at the ground and turned her back to him.

Softly Kagome said, "Well I'm sorry I can't be like your beloved Kikyo." Then she walked into her room. Staring at her retreating form Inuyasha fumed. As the scent of tears hit his nose his anger dissipated and everything he said came back to him. "Shit,"

Inuyasha said as Kagome shut the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sango said, "You are such an ass hole! Stop standing there and go apologize to her!" Walking to Kagome's room he was about to knock when he heard Kagome crying, his heart broke as he continued to listen. Turning around Inuyasha walked towards his room, trying to figure out how to apologize.

Walking into her room Kagome grabbed her ipod; music always helps her when she was feeling down. Turning on her ipod she put on "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through__[Chorus:]__  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you__[Chorus]__[Chorus without last line]__[Chorus]_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Kagome started to cry, she couldn't believe Inuyasha said that to her. As she listen she put her head on her knees and cried. After the song ended "No More Drama" by Mary J. Blige** (sp?)** came on.

_(talkin')_

_So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
You go your way  
I go my way (no more, no more)_

So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
Yeah

(singin')  
Broken heart again  
Another lesson learned  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cuz I can guarantee that I'll be fine

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again)  
No more in my life

Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I liked the stress  
Cuz I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more

No more pain (no more pain x2 )  
No more game (no more games messing with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again, no more)  
No more in my life

No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life I don't ever wanna hurt again)  
No more in my life  
Wanna speak ma mind wanna speak ma mind

Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain (free from all the pain)  
Free from all the games (free from all the games)  
Free from all the stress (free from all the stress)  
So find your happiness

I don't know  
Only god knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
Ohhhh...

No more pain (no more pain, no more pain, tired of crying)  
No more game (tired of your planning games with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more in my life (no more x6)

No more tears (No more tears, no more crying every night)  
No more fears (No more waking, be up in the morning)  
No drama (leave me alone, go ahead)  
No more in my life (hey yeah)

No more pain (no more)  
No more games (no more games, I'm tired, I'm so tired)  
No drama (No more x6)  
No more in my life  
No more

No more drama (I'm tired of all this drama)  
No more drama (go ahead, go ahead, you demons getting out of my face)  
No more drama (go get a my life, I'm about to lose my mind)  
No more drama (help me, help me sing)

No more drama (no more drama, no more, no more)  
No more drama (yeah)  
No more drama (no, no more)  
No more drama (help me sing, I need a piece of mine 3x)

No more drama (yeah all I need, hide but nicely I need to know that you are free)  
No more drama

Oh no x2  
No more x2  
No more drama x2  
In my, in my... life

So tired (I'm so tired)  
Tired of all this drama  
(Oh help me please....)

As Kagome listened she realized she shouldn't cry over him. _"He can't tell me who to be," _Kagome thought, _"I'm Kagome Higurashi and no one else." _

Smiling at the thought Kagome went to her suitcase. After changing into some soffee shorts, a sports bra, a tank top, and her blue Nikes, Kagome put her hair in a high ponytail. Grabbing a box Kagome open a pair of new headphones her mom gave her before they got here, they were Bluetooth headphones. **(A.N idk if these are real but just imagine they are!!! ^-^)** Smiling that her mom gave her these, she grabbed her ipod, headphones and her arm strap. Hooking her ipod to the arm strap she put in her headphones and walked towards the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"Kagome you can do this." _With a new found confidence she opened the door.

Walking out of her room and into the living room she felt everyone's eyes on her. Careful not to look at Inuyasha, she turned to Sango and said, "I'll be back, I'm going for a run" Walking towards the back door she ignored Inuyasha's calls. Once she got out of the house she put a barrier around it so no one could follow her – especially a certain hanyou – Happy to be alone, Kagome took off running.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, trying to chase her but was pushed back by a barrier. "Damn it!" Inuyasha said, "Roku, do you know any chants, spells, or whatever to bring down a barrier?" "Sorry Yash, only the person who puts up one can bring it down unless she gets hurt." Miroku said, looking at his depressed best friend. _"I __**will**__ get her back,"_ Inuyasha thought, _"If it's the last thing I do."_

Making it to a clearing, Kagome sat down. Crossing her legs she started to meditate. As she listened to her ipod, she expanded her aura. As she meditated she started to feel demons coming towards her. As they came closer she thought, _"You know what? This might be fun." _As the song changed to "Hard" by Rihanna the demons started to come thru the trees, taking off her shoes she got ready. **(A.N you guys are probely wondering why her outfit didn't come, its because she didn't want it on so she put a block in her mind, I know, weird but if your still confused go to my profile and message me!) **Forming her swords in her hands, she smirk and said, "Let's see what you demon's got."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah  
Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah _

Sango and Miroku talked while Inuyasha just sat there. All of a sudden he jumped up. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at her and she saw the worry written all over his face. "There are demons out there."_They can say whatever  
I'ma do whatever  
No pain is forever  
Yup, you know this_

Tougher than a lion  
Ain't no need in tryin'  
I live where the sky ends  
Yup, you know this

As the first demon came towards her. Kagome jumped in the air, killing it with one swipe of her swords._  
__  
Never lyin', truth teller  
That Rihanna reign, just won't let up  
All black on, blacked out shades  
Blacked out Maybach_

I'ma rock this place like fashion, as in  
goin' til they say stop  
And my runway never looked so clear  
But the hottest chick in heels right here

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled, "She's out there by herself and there are demons and we can't help her!" Running towards the barrier he tried to break it but it was too strong._No fear, and while you getting your cry on  
I'm getting my fly on  
Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedastal  
I betta let ya' know_

That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

Ah yeah, yeah, yeah  
That Rihanna reign just won't let up  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah  
That Rihanna reign just won't let up  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah  
That Rihanna reign just won't let up  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

Just as she killed a demon, one came up behind her and hit her with it's huge paw, sending her flying. As she hit the ground she muttered, "That's going to leave a bruise." Getting up she cracked her knuckles. **(A.N remember her weapons besides her bow and arrow are made of spiritual energy so if she closes her hands they disappear. Any confusion message me!!!)** Changing her swords to orbs she launched herself at the demons._All up on it  
Know you wanna clone it  
Ain't like me  
That chick to phoney  
Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony  
Meet me at the top (top, top)  
Gettin' lonely_

Who think they test me now  
Run through your town  
Ill shut it down  
Brilliant, resilient  
Fan mail from 27 million

"Miroku, do you see anything in that book?!" Inuyasha asked impatiently as he watched Miroku look thru a book of spells. He was scared that Kagome was hurt. "I don't see anything Inuyasha." Miroku said, just then the barrier fell. "Something must of happened to Kagome!" As Sango said that they noticed Inuyasha was already out of the house. Getting on Kirara, Miroku and Sango followed him.

_  
__And I want it all  
It's gonna take more than that  
Hope that ain't all you got_

I need it all  
The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes

I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that)  
Yeah  
I see you aiming at my pedastal  
So I think I gotta let ya' know

_  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard _

Kagome already killed over 50 demons and she had cuts all over her body. _"I won't let some low life demons beat me,"_ she thought, _"I'm Kagome Higurashi and I __**will**__ beat Naraku and avenge my father's death!" _Throwing orbs at some demons they disintegrated. Doing a back handspring she moved out of the way of some demons. Changing back to her swords she thought, _"It would be good if I had my arrows right now."_

Go hard or go home  
Back to your residence  
Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents  
I used to run my own block like Obama did  
You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then

You couldn't even come in my room  
it smelled like a kilo  
Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino  
Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it  
Tell 'em to give me back my swag  
They tryin' to clone me

"I'm coming Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "DON"T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" **(A.N I just had to put that saying in there!! That is from my second fav episode **of the original series** ****its called "Transform Heartache Into Courage" ^-^)**_See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt  
What that make me  
Louis mane?_

I'm in an all white party wearin' all black  
With my new black watch call it the heart attack  
Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist  
Yeah, they say they're hard  
They ain't hard as this

Kagome was breathing hard as she continued to fight. Being thrown to the ground for the umpteenth time she tried to get up. Feeling her power rise up in her she tried to keep it down. Closing her eyes she started to rise in the air. When she opened her eyes they were rainbow colored. **(A.N the whole eye.)** The demons just looked at her as she curled into a ball. Then all of a sudden she unfolded, a huge flash of light exploding from her, killing all the demons._Hard!_

The one word describes me  
If I wasn't doin' this  
You know where I be, too hard

Where dem girls talkin' trash  
Where dem girls talkin' trash  
Where they at, where they at, where they at?

Where dem bloggers at  
Where dem bloggers at  
Where they at, where they at, where they at?

Where your lighters at  
Where your lighters at  
Where they at, where they at, where they at?  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

Just as they got to the clearing, they saw Kagome high in the air curled in a ball. All of a sudden she unfolded and a huge light covered the clearing. Covering their eyes, they didn't notice the barrier around them. Once the light faded they saw Kagome in the middle of a huge field of over 200 dead demons. She was all banged up. Inuyasha started to walk towards her as she wiped the blood of her mouth. As Inuyasha got closer he heard Kagome whisper, "I'm Kagome and nobody else."_That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
That I, I, I, I'm so hard  
Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard  
So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard__  
_

After she said that Kagome started to fall, but Inuyasha caught her before she fell. Cracking her eyes open Inuyasha saw that her eyes were stormy grey again. "Inu…yasha…I'm sorry but I will never…be like…Kikyo." She fell into unconsciousness after saying that. Not hearing Inuyasha whisper, "I don't want you to be like her, I love you for you." Or the tear drop that fell on her cheek that wasn't hers.

_  
__That I, I, I_

"Inuyasha! Is Kagome going to be ok?" Sango said as her and Miroku came up behind Inuyasha. Blinking the tears out of his eyes Inuyasha said, "I won't let anything happen to her, I will be right back." Inuyasha took off to the one place he knew Kagome would heal, the stream.

Once he got there he knew the only way that Kagome's wounds would heal is if the water got into her wounds. Hesitantly, he place Kagome gently on the ground. He whispered "I'm sorry before he took off her clothes. Leaving her in only her sports bra and boyshort underwear, taking off his shirt Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked into the stream. Sitting against a big rock, Inuyasha put Kagome between his legs, gently wrapping his arms around her stomach.

As he sat there he could feel Kagome's wounds healing. After she was healed she started to wake up. Opening her stormy eyes **(A.N remember her eyes are grey at the moment. Explanation later in chapter!!! ^-^)** she looked around. Looking down she saw Inuyasha's muscular arms wrapped around her stomach. That's when all her memories came back. Jumping out of his hold, she got out of the water and turned away from him. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Wha-what are ya-you doing here?" she said, astonished that she sounded so weak. "Kagome," Inuyasha started to explain as he got out of the water. "I-" "Save it, I da-don't want ta-to know." Kagome said, turning her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. Inuyasha smelt the tears before he saw them. Going over to her faster then demonly possible, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Let go," Kagome said, trying to pull away with all her might – lord she tried – even though she knew she would rather stay in his arms forever.

"No Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I need you to listen to me." He waited for her to answer but all he got was a nod. "Ok… I know I'm not good at expressing my feelings and you probably won't want to believe me but here we go anyway. I'm sorry bout what I said, you just got me so mad…I know it's not an excuse but I'm not used to people getting in my face, I'm used to people backing down. I don't want Kikyo, I want you Kagome, the way you are, not anyone else… I should have never said that and if you never want to talk to me again I won't fight it-"

Kagome quickly turned around so she was facing him. Burying her face in his chest and hitting him as she cried, "No you idiot! I want you to fight for me!!! I want you to try to get me back no matter how mad I am at you!!!" Inuyasha just held her as she cried. "Ok," Inuyasha said, "I will keep fighting for you till the day I die…no correction I will fight to be by your side forever, even in the afterlife." Giving her a squeeze he asked, "Do you forgive me?" "…I don't know…" Kagome said. Grabbing her chin Inuyasha tilted her head so she was looking at him. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all my heart. Without you I would die." He said as he bent down and kissed her, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. Breaking the kiss he asked again. "Do you forgive me now?" Looking at him with her stormy eyes Kagome looked into his eyes, looking for and deceitfulness but only found love in his amber gaze.

Nodding Kagome hugged him. At that moment she noticed she was only in her sports bra and underwear and Inuyasha was shirtless. Seeing the blush grow on Kagome's face he laughed. "Ummmmm Inuyasha? Why am I only in my sports bra and underwear and your shirtless?" As he stopped laughing Inuyasha said, "Well you had bruises all over your body so I had to take of your clothes, plus I didn't want my shirt to get wet." "Ok," Kagome said, "well let's head back."

Getting dressed they headed toward the cabin. When they got there they saw that Miroku and Sango were in the living room. Sitting next to Sango Kagome closed her eyes. Opening her eyes she saw that her friends were staring at her. "What?" Kagome said, "Kagome," Inuyasha said as he started, "Your eyes." As they looked at her, her eyes were changing colors rapidly. All of a sudden they turned amber before going back to her normal brown eyes with the rainbow ring around the iris.

"_Did her eyes just flash amber again?"_ Inuyasha thought, _"This is the second time, what does this mean?"_ "What just happened with your eyes Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I have no idea." Kagome said as a light started to glow on her chest. Shippo walked in and screamed, "Kagome! What's wrong with your chest?!" Everyone laughed because they knew what was happening. Putting her hands out Kagome grabbed the locket that came out of her chest; opening it she saw a note in it. Unfolding it she read it out loud.

_Dear Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara,_

_Well first of all, Shippo, Kirara, I welcome you to the group. Ok, back to business. As I know, you guys have been wondering about Kagome's eyes, why they change color and what just happened with her eyes flickering different colors. Well listen close. Holding the jewel so long in her heart, the jewel as fused a connection with Kagome, its power fused in her. Now that she unleashed its power inside of her it changed something in her body. When Kagome uses the jewels power plus her power of water it makes her eyes change to grey, the more power from the jewel she uses the longer her eyes will stay grey. It's good that Kagome has tapped into the power of the sacred jewel, without it you can not defeat Naraku. But there's one side track to all of it. Now that Kagome has "accepted" the jewels fuse with her body. It can't be far away from her. As long as she holds it Kagome will be fine. Plus the jewel plays with her emotions too, just as I have told you in other letters, the key to defeating Naraku is the jewel and what it has in it. To stay pure the jewel has to be filled with love, kindness, and friendship. As long as you guys stay with Kagome she will be fine. You guys are all like my kids and I want you all to be safe._

_Be Safe, I love you all_

_Dominic _

Looking up at her friends, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha could see the fear in Kagome's eyes. Quickly walking over to her, Inuyasha engulfed her in a hug, holding her close to him. "Kagome, we won't let anything happen to you. We will always be your friends. And remember, Dominic said it was a good thing that you fused with the jewel. We _will_ kill Naraku, and you and the jewel will be safe." Inuyasha said, stroking her hair gently, being cautious of his claws. Clutching his shirt Kagome said, "Thank you so much guys, without you I don't know what I would do."

Jumping on Kagome's shoulder Shippo said, "YEAH!!! I'll always love you Kagome!!!" Laughing Kagome hugged Shippo. "Thanks Shippo, that means a lot to me." Just as Kagome put him down the speaker went off. _"Campers, since there is only 3 weeks left of camp we decided to let you do what you want; camp, hike, etc… But first tomorrow we all are going on the charter buses and going to go to the mall to get any supplies you all will need. But also for you to enjoy, make sure you are ready at 7 sharp, we want to leave bright and early!"_

"Sweet!" Kagome and Sango screamed, "We're going to the mall!" Giggling the girls started to make dinner. After making dinner they decided to watch a movie. Half way thru the movie, Shippo fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Starting to get sleepy Kagome excused herself. Carrying Shippo she went into her room, tucking him in she started to turn away to get into her pajama's when she felt a small arm grab her wrist. "…gome…da-don't leave me….can you hold me?" Shippo whispered looking at her innocently. Not able to say no she said, "yes, let me just get into my pajamas." Nodding Shippo closed his eyes.

Getting dress Kagome was about to lay down when she felt two arms go around her waist. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Trying to hold in her laughter so she wouldn't wake Shippo up, "Shippo asked me to sleep with him and I said yes, so unless your going to sleep with us I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing him quickly on the lips Kagome went to Sango's bed and picked up Shippo, **(She knows Sangos sleeping with Miroku)** and was picked up by Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" Kagome said as he set her gently in bed, sliding next to her. "Well you said I could sleep with you guys so I am." Careful not to squish Shipp between them, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, holding her as close as he could. The two fell asleep quickly, about an hour later Shippo woke up to find he was surrounded by Inuyasha and Kagome. Smiling Shippo snuggled into them and fell asleep with something on his mine…_ "My family."_

Waking up early the next morning Kagome took a shower, getting out she found that everyone was up and dressed. Inuyasha was in a red button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a wife beater under it with khaki shorts and some red Nikes. Miroku was in a purple shirt that said _"Will you bear my child?"_ **(I could sooo see Miroku wearing that!!! ^-^)** and some jean shorts and purple Nikes. Sango was in a green pleated skirt, **(The type of skirt Kagome wears in the show!)** a pink top that said _"Beautiful but Dangerous."_ And some pink and green flip flops. Her hair was down and she had some light pink and green eyeshadow** (have you ever seen wear the girls wear 2 colors, well I think its super pretty)**, black eyeliner and mascara on, and some light pink glossy lip gloss.

Kagome was wearing a dark grey pleated skirt with a baby blue and dark purple top that said _"Sexy and Dangerous."_ With her grey, purple and blue high tops.** (Ok ok, I know you people are like 1. how does high tops look good with a skirt and 2. do purple, blue, and grey look good together? Ok well for 1, purple, blue, and grey DO look good together, I wear them ALL the time and 2. I think high tops look cute with skirts as long as the match. I have never tried it but I just got high tops for my b-day cuz I've wanted them for like EVER!!! Lol but I will try it on me when it gets warmer!!! Lol ^-^ just go with it!!! And you never know you might think its cute!!! ^-^)** She also had on some light blue and purple eyeshadow, **(Same as Sango)** some black eyeliner and mascara, and some clear lip gloss. Making sure they left food ready for Shippo and Kirara they left for the buses.

Making it to the buses they climbed on the last bus all the way in the back, Sango and Kagome talking the whole way there. Once they got there Sango and Kagome did a little shopping. Each getting 4 outfits including the accessories, before they left they grabbed a couple things for there camping trip. By the time they finished at the mall it was dark and everyone was tired. On the way back Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder while Sango slept with Miroku. Gently stroking Kagome's hair Inuyasha looked at the window, at the almost invisible moon. _"I wonder what Kagome will say…"_ Inuyasha started to think as he sat there, slowly falling asleep.

Up the next day they all packed for their camping trip. While the girls and Shippo packed the food, Inuyasha and Miroku went to go check out so the counselors knew they were leaving today. Coming back Inuyasha and Miroku noticed the girls finished packing. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at Kagome. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and small tank top on, some sweats that were scrunched up at her knees and her high tops. She looked so beautiful even though she was sweaty. Sango was pretty much wearing the same thing. Grabbing their bags, Kagome held Shippo while Sango held Kirara they started to leave. Locking up the cabin they walk into the forest, on their way to find Naraku, they were finally back on track.

* * *

**A.N well i hope you like it!!! i've already started the next chapter so it SHOULD be out soon, i'm not going to say when cuz it seems everytime i do i never finish it!!! lol well PLZ review and tell me what you think of this chapter!!! ^-^**

**Love, inukag4eva ^-^**


	26. Chap 26:New Moon, Youkai Powers, and

**A.N well I finished it as fast as I could!!! I hope you like it!!! And to the people I can't response to:**

**lil mama: you told me to send my other stories to you but it didn't put what you said, I put my email on my account so you can just tell me its you and I will send the other stories if you still want me too. And im rly glad you like my story and you want to read more!!! ^-^**

**Dark things: High tops are sneakers that cover your ankles if that makes any sense. If you're still confused go to google and type high tops in and it will show you! I hope I could be of help! ^-^**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26: New Moon, Youkai Powers, and Unknown Strength

Stopping, the gang decided to set up camp. As Inuyasha and Miroku set up the tents, Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo went to go get firewood. Making sure they were gone Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Hey Roku," Inuyasha said, "Yeah Yash?" Miroku said, turning to his silver haired friend. "Ummm… how am I supposed to tell Kagome bout tomorrow?" Inuyasha said nervously. Looking at him with a confused look, Miroku said, "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

Slapping his forehead and rolling his eyes Inuyasha pointed to the sky. Looking up, realization hit Miroku's face, "Oh," Miroku said; turning to Inuyasha, "Just tell her, she isn't going to love you any less. If she already accepted you as a half-demon I don't think-" "WE'RE BACK!" Shippo screamed as he jumped off of Kagome's shoulder, running into one of the tents. "This one is mine and Kagome's!" Laughing at his childish actions Kagome smiled as she watched the small kitsune come out with a lollipop in his mouth. Picking him up Kagome hugged him to her. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he watched his girlfriend play with the young fox, forgetting about his earlier predicament.

"_She treats him like her son…I wonder…" _Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome tickle Shippo. "Haha stop haha tickling haha me haha KAGOME!" Giggling Kagome stopped tickling him. As they ate dinner they talked for a little bit about training tomorrow Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, smiling warmly Kagome gently picked Shippo up. As he continued to rub his emerald eyes Kagome said, "It's time for a certain little boy to go to bed." Walking into her tent Kagome tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Night…Gome…" Shippo said as he already started to fall asleep. "Night Shippo." Kagome said softly as she left the tent. Gently sitting down next to Inuyasha, Kagome relaxed and talked with her friends. About in hour later they all headed to bed. Miroku and Sango in one tent with Kagome and Inuyasha in the other.

Careful not to wake Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha slept on either said of him, scooting close together Inuyasha and Kagome snuggled with Shippo between them. Both thinking as they fell asleep…_ "My own little family."_

Waking up the next morning everyone got dressed in training clothes. Finding a clearing, Kagome clapped her hands and said a spell, creating over 200 dummies. Taking a couple Kagome grabbed Shippo. All the others went to their separate corners to train while Kagome told Shippo to work on his technique. Setting a dummy before him she went to a big rock, sat on it and started to meditate. Keeping one eye open she smiled as she watched the little kitsune work on his powers.

While Kagome was in the far right corner meditating, Inuyasha was in the far left corner practicing his new sword moves. Sango was in the far bottom right corner with her Hiraikotsu while Miroku was in the far bottom left corner meditating too. Shippo was with Kagome. As the day wore on Kagome looked at Inuyasha, there was something bout his aura…but she couldn't put her finger on it…

All of a sudden the earth started to shake, standing up Kagome screamed "Demon!" transforming her necklace into her bow an arrow, she forgot about Inuyasha's mysterious aura. Coming next to her the gang got ready. "Shippo," Inuyasha said, "this will be your first fight, you can do it." "Yeah!" Shippo said standing next to Kagome's leg. As the ogre demon came out Inuyasha went to attack it, as he did Kagome noticed his attacks weren't as strong. Looking at Sango Kagome noticed her exchange a nervous glance with Miroku. _"What's happening?!" _Kagome thought, _"What are they not telling me?!"_

Wanting this fight to be over for her friend's safety Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the ogre as it flew thru the air it collected wind. Hitting the demon it shredded to a million pieces. Catching the Hiraikotsu as it hurled back to her Sango muttered, "Stupid ass, can't even stay out of a fight when he knows what tonight is." Not noticing that Kagome heard it.

Trying not to concentrate on what her friends weren't telling her, Kagome put one of her hands to her face, chanting a spell as a bubble popped up around the demon's remains disincarnating them. Turning to her friends she said, "Well let's go back to camp, it will be getting dark soon." Looking at her friends she saw that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked nervous. Deciding to ask them about it when they got to camp, Kagome started off.

Making it back to camp just before the sun was about to set Kagome whirled around to her friends. With her hands on her hips and that look that said, "you better tell me or else." She said, "Ok you three, what have you been all nervous about?!" Looking at each other the three looked at her before Sango said, "Give us a minute, you'll understand then." Pissed that they weren't giving her a straight answer she turned to Inuyasha. Quickly Inuyasha looked at the sky, and looking back at Kagome he took a deep breath and closed his eyes…

Kagome's brown eyes widened in shock as she saw Inuyasha start to glow, his nail and fangs started to shrink while his cute dog ears started to disappear. Then his beautiful silver hair started to changed to a midnight black. Once he stopped glowing he opened his eyes; revealing brown eyes as he looked at Kagome. Kagome's mouth dropped, "You-you're human?!"

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, scared to hear what Kagome was going to say. He was surprised when her chocolate eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said. Running over to her as fast as humanly possible Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't tell you, I thought you would like this side better…" Inuyasha trailed off remembering when Kikyo saw him like this and said he looked way better this way that he almost didn't hear Kagome say, "Not that!" "Then why are you crying?" Inuyasha said, looking at his girlfriend.

Looking up at him thru tear stained eyes Kagome said, "Why didn't you tell me you loose your adorable ears!" Miroku and Sango instantly fell to the ground laughing. Inuyasha just started at Kagome thinking, _"She likes me better as a half-demon?!" _Sango and Miroku were clutching their sides, they knew Kagome wouldn't care but they found it hilarious that she started to cry because Inuyasha didn't tell her that he would loose his ears.

"So why do you change to a human." Kagome said as she finally stopped crying, her curiosity getting to her. "Well since I'm a half demon there's one night every month that we half demons loose our demonic powers. Mine just happens to be the night of the new moon." "oh…. So that means you get your ears back in the morning?!" Kagome asked excitingly to her boyfriend, "Yeah," Inuyasha said. "YAY!!!" Kagome yelled , jumping into Inuyasha's arms. _"Wow, she so weird,"_ Inuyasha thought as he smiled at his girlfriend. _"But I wouldn't change her in any way…"_

Sango and Miroku were still clutching their sides as they stood up, "Wow," Miroku said, "I don't think I have laughed that much since when we first met." "Definitely," Sango said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hahaha very funny guys," Inuyasha said, holding Kagome closer to him. "Well since we can't do anything tonight might as well go to the hot springs!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Sango's hands they grabbed towels and ran off giggling.

"Girls," Inuyasha said, shaking his head, "what will we ever do with them?" "Amen brother." Miroku said. "Can you believe the summers almost over?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "No I can't, but I can tell you one thing… I'll never forget this place." Inuyasha said, looking up at the stars. "Me either…" Miroku murmured, both lost in their own thoughts.

After the girls got back from the springs they made dinner. After eating the gang talked about how to beat Naraku. As they sat by the fire they relaxed and headed to bed, ready to search for Naraku the following day. Cuddling next to Inuyasha, Kagome was about to fall asleep when Shippo came in yawning. Laughing, Kagome picked the little fox up and placed him between her and Inuyasha. Then the three of them fell asleep.

Kagome woke up finding twin pools of amber starting at her lovingly. "Morning beautiful," Inuyasha said, "Morning sexy," Kagome replied, a smile coming to her face. "Oh, you don't know how much I've missed these." Kagome said with a smile on her face as she stretched her arms to grab his ears. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome found herself mesmerized by it, _"He sounds like an angel." _Kagome thought as she looked at him. Grabbing the back of his neck Kagome pulled herself to him and snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, molding his body with hers.

Shippo came into the tent, "Time to get up you sleepy heads! We have a lot to do today!" He yelled jumping on Inuyasha and Kagome. Giggling Kagome grabbed Shippo and started tickling him, Inuyasha soon started to tickle him too. "Stop guys!" Shippo screamed as he tried to get away.

Hearing the commotion in the tent Sango and Miroku peeked their heads in, their eyes softening when the saw the sight before them. Inuyasha and Kagome were tickling Shippo and looking down at him lovingly. Pulling their heads out Sango whispered, "They look like a cute little family." "Yes," Miroku said, "They do. Well let's pack so we can be ready to search for Naraku. A couple minutes later Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo came out of the tent. After packing they started off.

Walking for about an hour, Shippo started to get tired. Hearing a yawn, Kagome looked down and saw Shippo rubbing his emerald eyes. Looking down at him lovingly Kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Walking faster she caught up to Sango, who was holding a sleeping Kirara. "Aren't they so cute when they sleep?" Kagome asked Sango. Laughing quietly Sango said, "Yes they are." As they continued to walk they talked about life before camp.

A couple hours later they stopped. "There's no sign of Naraku. Where could that bastard be?" Inuyasha yelled. Sitting on the ground Kagome closed her eyes and started to mediate. The gang watched as her rainbow aura expanded around her. Kagome's hair slowly started to lift off her shoulders. Opening her eyes they gang saw that her whole eye was rainbow colored. Closing her eyes again Kagome stopped glowing. Standing up she opened her eyes and as she dusted herself off she said, "I don't sense him anywhere. We might as well make camp tonight and start again tomorrow." Nodding they started to set up camp, not knowing they were being watched.

Naraku chuckled as he watched the gang set up camp thru Kanna's mirror. "It seems Kagome has gotten stronger, well we will soon fix that," Naraku said, a smirk coming to his lips, "Kagura, come here." Appearing from the shadows Kagura bowed. "You called Naraku?" Kagura said glaring at him. "Bring Dai to me." Still glaring at him Kagura faded into the darkness.

Coming back she had a chain in her hand. Connected to the chain was a demon. "Dai, I have a favor for you." Looking up Dai cast his blue eyes at Naraku. "What do you need?" He asked rather rudely. "Seems you haven't change at all Dai," Naraku said with a smirk on his face, "I need you to kill the priestess," Naraku said, pointing to Kagome in the mirror. "Manipulate her and make Inuyasha suffer then kill her." Nodding Dai looked at the mirror, "Who is that strange girl with the priestess?" Dai asked as he looked at the blue eyed girl next to Kagome. "Oh," Naraku said, "That's Sango, she's a demon slayer, you might as well kill her too. Kagura, let Dai go, he has stuff to do." Kagura let Dai go, bowing Dai said, "It will be my pleasure," as he disappeared into the darkness.

The next day went unsuccessful. Sitting down at their camp Kagome rolled her shoulders. "Where the hell is he?" Kagome said as she stretched. "I have no idea," Sango said "but I'm in serious need of a swim." "Yeah, Inuyasha, Miroku!" Kagome yelled to them, "We'll be back! We're going for a swim!" "Ok, be safe!" they yelled back as the girls walked away.

Making it to a hot spring Kagome and Sango eagerly took off their clothes and put on their bathing suits. Jumping into the water the girls giggled as the heat sunk into their skin, relaxing their muscles. As they swam around they noticed one particular part of the spring was really deep. Swimming over the area Kagome felt something weird. Looking down she saw something glowing faintly at the bottom of the springs. "Sango," Kagome yelled, "come over here and look at this."

Swimming over to her Sango saw it too, "What is that?" Sango asked, "I have no idea…but I intend to find out." Kagome said. Chanting a spell a blue bubble appeared around them "I love having the element of water!" Kagome giggled, "but I can't put air in here." Smiling Sango said, "Let me handle it," Closing her eyes Sango put oxygen for them to breath. "You don't see that everyday," Sango smiled, "Well what are we waiting for?" Smiling at each other the bubble dove into the water with them in it.

As they got closer to the glowing thing they saw it was two things. Swimming closer they saw that it was two beautifully made necklaces. "They're beautiful," Kagome said as she picked one up. It was a platinum necklace with crystal blue flowers all over it. The other necklace was just like it except the with white crystal flowers. Picking the other one up Sango said, "What do we do with them?" "Let's bring them back to camp. And give them a better look." Kagome said. Turning around the girls headed back to the surface, not noticing a figure hiding behind a rock. Narrowing his blue eyes at the two retreating figures Dai smirked. _"They have fallen right into my trap."_

As they got out of the water Kagome and Sango dried off, not feeling like putting their clothes back on they walked to camp in their bathing suits. "Hey Inuyasha, Miroku, come here." Kagome said as the made it to the edge of the campground. "What do you need Kagome?" Miroku said as they got closer. "Look what we found at the springs when we were there." Sango said, holding out the necklaces for the boys to see. "Wow, those are really nice," Miroku said, "Why don't you guys keep them since you found them?" Inuyasha said, looking at the girls. "Ok," Kagome said, "Well let me and Miroku put them on for you." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the necklace from Kagome's hand it put it on her. "Yes," Miroku said as he did the same thing to Sango. "Well it's getting late; I'll see you guys in the morning!" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku's hand and went in their tent. Giggling Kagome jumped on Inuyasha. "Carry me to the tent!" She screamed, laughing Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder and went to their tent.

In the middle of the night with the gang sleeping the necklaces on Kagome's and Sango's neck started to glow, consuming their bodies in the glow it started to sink into their skin until it disappeared. Dai watched from Kanna's mirror. Chuckling he thought, _"You two will make the ones that love you suffer until the die of heartbreak…"_ "Good night for now my pretties." Dai said as he watched Kagome and Sango sleep.

Waking up the next morning Kagome ran out of the tent into a bush throwing up her stomach contents. "ugh." Kagome said as she wiped her mouth. "Are you ok baby?" Inuyasha said as he came out of the tent, "Yeah, I think I just ate something bad last night." Kagome said as she tried to stand up. Helping her up Inuyasha saw Sango coming out of her tent with Miroku helping her. Then Sango ran to the bushed and threw up too. "I guess both of them are sick?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, can you go get to sleeping bags and set them up for the girls?" "Yeah," Miroku said as he went to go grab the sleeping bags.

After Miroku set up the sleeping bags for the girls he started to make a fire so he could make soup for the girls. Picking up Kagome Inuyasha put her on one of the sleeping bags. Turning around he picked up Sango and put her on the other. Grabbing to cloths Inuyasha wet them in cold water and out them to the girl's foreheads. Miroku came in with two bowls of chicken soup. "Thanks Miroku." Kagome said weakly as she started to eat her soup. "Thanks hun." Sango said as she shivered. Sitting next to her Miroku wrapped an arm around her, keeping her warm. Kagome was shaking so bad that she couldn't eat. Going over to her Inuyasha sat down and put her in his lap. As she leaned on him Inuyasha fed her the soup.

Watching from the mirror Dai squinted. "Such loyal boyfriends, well we will turn up the heat and see if they can handle it." Dai smirked as two flowers appeared before him, one white and the other blue. Grabbing the vial from his neck Dai pored a little of the black substance in each of the flowers. Smiling as the flowers slowly started to wither…

"AH!" Sango and Kagome screamed as pain ran thru their bodies. "Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku screamed as they ran over to the girls. Kagome was clutching the sleeping bag as Sango balled up her fist. Falling to his knees next to Kagome Inuyasha said, "Kagome, tell me where it hurts." "ev-EVERYWHERE!" Kagome scream as another stab of pain went thru her. Falling into Inuyasha's arms she fainted. "Sango!" Inuyasha heard Miroku scream, looking over he saw that Sango had fainted too. Due to

Sango's and Kagome's bangs, Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't see the black pentagrams forming on their foreheads.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched over the girls while they ate. As the pentagrams started to become more prominent the girls woke up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her, "How are you feeling?" Looking at him Kagome's brown eyes narrowed. "Get away from me you filthy half-breed!" Inuyasha was taken aback. "Wha-what?" he stuttered as he looked at her. "You know what I said," Kagome sneered, "get away from me, I don't want your filth near me!" Inuyasha's heart broke as she said that. "So-so you used me?" He asked her. Laughing Kagome said, "Of course, who would love someone like you?" Inuyasha's mind ran thru all his memories with her: her kisses, her touch, her love, her voice. None of it seemed fake to him. "Get away from me you bastard!" Inuyasha heard Sango yell, "I hate you! Get away I only used you for a fling!" Inuyasha's eyes fell on Miroku as Sango said that, Miroku's face instantly fell. Looking at each other Inuyasha and Miroku didn't notice Sango and Kagome get up. Transforming their weapons Kagome said, "Get up you two good for nothings. It's time to fight." But there was one problem….Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't fight the ones they loved…

"Good girls." Dai said, "Make them either choose to fight you or die…MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Tilting her head to the side Kagome sneered at Inuyasha. "Are you too chicken to fight me?" "Kagome! Snap out of it! Why are you acting like this?!" Inuyasha yelled as she tried to attack him. Grabbing Miroku he started to run knowing that Kagome and Sango were right behind them. Making it to a field Inuyasha set Miroku down and turned around, seeing Sango and Kagome come into the field. As they got closer the wind started to blow, moving Kagome's bangs out of her face. Inuyasha gasped, Kagome had a black pentagram in the middle of her forehead.

Tilting her head to the side again Kagome formed her swords in her hands and ran towards him. He tried to jump away but she got his shoulder. Holding his shoulder he saw Miroku fighting with Sango. As Kagome charged him again he thought, _"Why did it come down to this?!"_

In Kagome's and Sango's mind they were asleep. "Huh, where am I?" Kagome said as she woke up. She noticed her body was being controlled. She could see that she was attacking Inuyasha, she gasped when she saw he was bleeding from his shoulder. Using all her strength she tried to get her body back. Sango watched as her body went after Miroku. "Oh my god! Miroku!" She yelled as she saw he had cuts and bruises all over him. Closing her eyes she tried to get her body back.

Inuyasha and Miroku were pushed to the ground, as the girls started to tower over them they gave up. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened when Kagome and Sango fell to the ground, clutching their heads. Eye's closed, Wind started to circle around Sango, causing her hair to lift off of her shoulders. On her knees Sango continued to clutch her head, "Get out of my head!" she screamed as the wind started to increase around her, picking her off the ground. In the air Sango's eyes opened, revealing all white eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha gasped as they looked at Sango. Wind started to circle around each of her limbs right before Miroku's and Inuyasha's eyes. As Sango started to glow her hair started to grow longer and her outfit changed to a dress, with one last breath she screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" and all of a sudden the pentagram shattered from her head. She slowly descended to the ground, but the boys' eyes were on Kagome.

"Damn it!" Dai screamed as the white flower shatter before him, "The girls are stronger then I thought." Grabbing the vial around his neck he dumped the rest of the black contents on the blue flower. _"Kagome,"_ Dai thought, _"You won't get away from me."_

Inuyasha's and Miroku's eyes went to Kagome, she was on her knees clutching her head and her eyes were squished shut. They noticed the pentagram on her head pulse and then get bigger. _"Whatevers controlling her doesn't want her to escape!"_ Inuyasha thought as he started to run towards her but was stopped as the wind pushed him back. Turning around he looked at Sango and saw she was still glowing. "Let her beat it herself it will strengthen her." Sango said, Turning around, all Inuyasha could do was watch.

Clutching her head tighter Kagome screamed. Inuyasha could only watch in horror as she tried to fight this thing. Water formed out of nowhere and started to circle around Kagome. The water started to circle around her faster, lifting her midnight hair of her shoulders. She started to rise into the air. Kagome curled into a ball as the water started to circle around her even faster. "Get away from me!" She screamed as she rose higher in the air. Unfolding the water started to circle around her limbs. Then more water formed around her, making a huge spiral around her body.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched in amazement as she opened her eyes, which were now all blue. Then she started to glow a beautiful blue color. Her hair started to grow longer and her outfit changed to a dress too. The water started to swirl around her body, then all of a sudden she started to pulse, then next thing they knew the pentagram shattered. Slowly Kagome floated to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Dai screamed as the blue flower purified in front of him, then shattered. "I guess this means I have to kill them with my own hands." Dai smiled as he started to disappear into the darkness…

As Kagome landed gracefully on the ground next to Sango, both of them stopped glowing. Inuyasha's and Miroku's mouths dropped as they finally saw Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango had on dresses that were clung to their sides until it reached their waist then it flared down their legs. **(A.N the dresses don't puff out let prom dresses it just flows down their legs now and isn't clingy.) **It was strapless and had a trail of flowers running down the right side of the dress, at the bottom of it the flowers decorated the bottom right corner of the dress. Kagome's dress was light blue and the flowers were white. While Sango's dress was white and the flowers were light blue. Both of their hair reached the bottom of their butts, and shine with an unearthly glow.

They each had a head piece that went across there foreheads that was made with jewels. **(A.N if you have ever seen Sailor Moon they have tiaras like it on their heads. but Sango's and Kagome's are made of jewels. This story has nothing to do with Sailor Moon but that was the only way I could think of describing their headpieces if some people couldn't picture it.)** Kagome's was white and light blue with the jewel in the center a darker blue. Sango's was light blue and white and the jewel in the center was a pearly white. Sango's eyes had little white specks in them and Kagome had bluish-grey specks in hers. As they got closer to Inuyasha and Miroku a note fell from the sky. Grabbing it Sango opened it and read it.

_Dear Kagome and Sango,_

_Congratulations on unleashing your elements and mastering them at the same time! I'm pretty sure the boys are confused so I'll explain. You four were chosen to hold the four elements, Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. And by fate you four met, and are to beat Naraku. But to beat him you needed to unleash your element and master it. To do this, your life usually has to be in danger or something is trying to hurt you. And when you master them you'll have a mark to prove it. Sango, Kagome, on your right wrist will be the mark of your element. Now all is left is for Inuyasha and Miroku to master theirs. As you can see, when you master it something's change. Like Sango and Kagome have dresses. Whenever you use your full power you will change into these outfits. Once Miroku and Inuyasha master their elements you will be able to create the attack that will kill Naraku. I have to go now. Good Luck Inuyasha and Miroku and I'm proud of you Sango and Kagome._

_Be safe and I love you,_

_Dominic_

Looking down at Kagome's and Sango's wrist they saw their marks. Kagome was a blue yin and yang sign with water flowing around it. Sango's was a gold yin and yang sign with wind blowing around it. Looking at Inuyasha Kagome's brown eyes filled with tears, "Oh Inuyasha!" she yelled launching herself into his arms. "I'm so-so s-sorry I said the-that! I-I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha just held her as she sobbed. When she stopped he gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him he only said two words, "I know," before he kissed her.

Running into Miroku's arms Sango held on to him tight, "I'm so sorry Miroku, Please forgive me." She said as she looked at him tears forming in her blue eyes. "Of course my love." Miroku said as he bent down kissed her. "Aw isn't that just cute." The couples heard from behind them. Turning their bodies Inuyasha still held Kagome as he said, "Are you the bastard that possessed Kagome and Sango?!" Looking at Inuyasha Dai smiled. "Why yes I did, but it seems they are stronger then I expected so I have to kill them with my own hands." All of a sudden he dashed towards Kagome and Sango but a barrier stopped him.

Jumping in front of the barrier Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga "You bastard, you will stay away from them." Launching himself at Dai they started to fight. As they fought Dai transformed his arm. Slamming it into Inuyasha, it went thru his stomach. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed but Sango held her back. Inuyasha fell to the ground his body limp. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Kagome screamed as tears fell from her eyes. "You will die for what you did!" Water started to spiral around Kagome, just as she was about to strike when Miroku started fighting him. As the fought Dai threw something at Miroku hitting him.

Miroku fell to the ground and started shaking, "MIROKU!" Sango yelled and was about to attack until she saw veins and roots surrounded his body. All of a sudden he started to glow and his clothes started to change then the roots and veins wrapped around him, making him disappear into a cocoon. A few minutes later he broke out of it his whole eye green. Still glowing his eyes returned back to normal. He was wearing purple monk robs and had a green staff. In a flash of light he stood up and went to attack Dai when he heard Inuyasha yell "I'm going to kill Dai." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, excited that he was still alive. But she gasped when she saw him. His eyes were read and the irises were blue, he had purple jagged marks on his cheeks, his fangs and nail were longer too. "Oh no," Kagome said, still looking at him, "He's become a demon."

* * *

**A.N well I hope you liked that chapter!!!! Plz review!!!! ^-^**

**Haha jk its not done yet!!! ^-^**

* * *

"Well Dai," Inuyasha sneered, "Are you ready to die?" Laughing Dai said, "well looky here, the half-breed went demon!" Dai didn't see Inuyasha come up on him because next thing he knew, Inuyasha's hand was threw his gut. "Goodbye Dai," Inuyasha said as he tore his body in half. Dai fell to the ground in two pieces…dead.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she watched him kill Dai. Turning around Inuyasha turned his red eyes to Kagome as he started to come towards her he fell to the ground. "Run away guys, I don't think I can contain myself." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes. As a tear rolled down Kagome cheek she whispered, "No, I'll never leave you." All of a sudden Inuyasha shot into the air as fire started to form around him. Closing his eyes, he opened them and looked down at Kagome, when she looked up she saw his whole eye was red which meant his element was starting to come out. Curling into a ball the fire engulfed him.

The fire started to glow as Inuyasha broke out of it he was in an all red outfit. Hitting the ground Inuyasha started to stand up, looking at Kagome his eyes when back to normal, as he stopped glowing Kagome ran to him. Grabbing his face in her hands she ran her thumb across his cheeks where the markings were. "What happened to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, "You turned into a demon." Pulling her to him Inuyasha said, "I don't know Kagome, but I'm right here now." Kagome rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat when she felt in impulse to look up at the sky. a note started to fall from the sky as it fell towards her Kagome grabbed it. Opening it and reading it out loud.

_Dear Inuyasha and Miroku, _

_Well that was fast but congrats to the two of you on mastering your elements, but Inuyasha, me and your parents are very worried about you, due to the fact you turned demon. But it seems you go yourself out of it with Kagome's help. Me and your parents are trying to find why you turned into a demon and how to stop it, so far it looks that Kagome helps which we think is because of the jewel but your father seems to insist its something else about her which I can't tell you, so now that you've all mastered your elements Naraku is going to become more desperate so master the combo attack and kill him._

_Be Safe, We love you all,_

_Dominic, Izayoi, and Inutaisho_

"Mom and Dad know Dominic?" Inuyasha asked, "And why does my dad think Kagome helped me calm my demon without the sacred jewel, wow I'm so confused." Laughing Kagome just hugged him, glad that he was ok. The couples walked back to the camp, hand and hand.

Making it back to camp Shippo came to greet them when his mouth dropped. "What happened to you guys?! Your all sparkly and Kagome and Sango look really pretty!" Laughing Kagome and Sango picked Shippo up and gave him a big hug. The gang relaxed that night happy they finally mastered their elements little did the know Naraku was planning his attack.

"Look at those heathens," Naraku said, "Soon they will be dead and I will have the jewel. Kagura!" "What do you want Naraku." Kagura said as she appeared, "I'm going to build my strength for a little while. Watch the heathens for me because after I wake up I will take over the world." "Yes Naraku." Kagura said as she disappeared once again. Smiling Naraku looked in the mirror, at the celebrating gang. Zeroing in on Kagome and Inuyasha Naraku glared as Inuyasha kissed Kagome. _"Don't worry Kagome,"_ Naraku thought as he started to disappear, only his crimson red eyes left he said, "Kagome, you and the jewel will soon be mine."

* * *

**A.N i hope you liked it!!! i made it long just for you guys!!! ^-^ Plz review and tell me what you think!!! i dont think i'll update till i get atleast five reviews!!! ^-^**


	27. Chap 27:Hakudoshi's Plan

**A.N Ok guys!!! heres chapter 27!!! its not as long as the last two but it's still pretty long!!! i just wanted to tell you guys that the story is almost over. there are only 3 chapters left. so for the next three chapters its SUPER IMPORTANT to read my others notes at the beginning and end of the chapters. ok besides that sry it took me forever to write this chapter, i had a writers block but dont wry i already know whats happening in the last three. well i'm giving credit to inupluskagsforever, or as i call her. inupluskags, without her this chapter either would be completely stupid or i wouldnt have finished it yet, so i thank her for helping me!!! and i thnk all my readers and reviewers for staying with me and my story!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha if i did Kikyo would have been LONG GONE hehe ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 27: Hakudoshi's Plan

As they all got settled into camp they finally got a chance to look at each other. Turning to Sango Kagome said, "Wow San, you look so pretty!" Smiling at her best friend Sango said, "You do too Kags!!!" Squealing the girls jumped around hugging each other. Turning to Kagome Inuyasha smiled, as Kagome twirled the dress lightly lifted in the air twirling with her, as she twirled her hair lifted of her shoulders. Twirling even more the light blue dress started to look like water swirling around her. _"She looks so beautiful,"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched her twirl; her light laughter filling the air, _"What did dad mean by saying that it wasn't the jewel that helped Kagome stop my demon?"_ Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts as Kagome ran towards him, giggling as she looked up into his amber eyes. Looking down at her blue specked chocolate orbs Inuyasha bent down and kissed her.

Seeing Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, Miroku looked at Sango and smiled as he saw her sashayed over to him, as she came closer Miroku smiled at her beauty, her white dress floated around her as she walked. Finally reaching him, Miroku wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly against him, "I'm so glad you're alive," Miroku said, "I thought I was going to loose you……..and that really scared me." Pushing away Sango looked into Miroku's purple eyes. "Miroku, you really thought you were going to loose me?" Tears forming in his eyes Miroku said, "Sango I can't live without you; if you died I would have died too, because you would have taken my heart with you. My lovely Sango, without you I have no reason to live. I love you Sango, haven't you known that?" Staring up at him Sango's white specked blue eyes started to water. "Oh MIROKU!" She yelled as she launched herself in his arms, "I love you too!" Sango whispered as tears flowed down her cheeks. Bending down Miroku captured her lips with his, knowing that he finally had someone to love.

Holding each other a little while longer the couples didn't notice they started to glow. Shippo stared at them with big emerald eyes as they started to glow colors, "Ga-guys?" Shippo squeaked as the glow started to get brighter, then a flash of light lit the night. As the light faded Shippo's orbs widened again. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha were back in their regular clothes, "Wha-what ja-just ha-happened?!" Shippo screeched as he ran into Kagome's arms. Looking at each other the gang saw they were back in their regular clothes. Looking at her wrist Kagome saw that her mark was still there. Noticing that she never saw Inuyasha's or Miroku's she gently put Shippo down. Walking over to Inuyasha and Miroku Kagome grabbed their right wrists. Looking at Inuyasha's first Kagome saw a red yin and yang symbol with fire spiking up from under it. As Kagome was about to look at Miroku's Sango came over and looked too. On Miroku's wrist was a green yin and yang sign with roots and vines wrapping around it.

"Well it seems you really have mastered you elements," Kagome teased as she let go of their wrist. Picking up Kagome Inuyasha threw her over his shoulder and said, "So that's how it is huh?" Walking into their tent Inuyasha yelled back to Sango and Miroku, "We will see you guys in the morning! This little girl is gonna get it!" Gently putting her on the ground Inuyasha straddled her. "You think your going to get away with that? He said, smirking down at her. Tickling her Kagome started to scream, "Ok, ok ……Inu…..Inuyasha…..ple….please…stop!" laughing Inuyasha rolled off of her. Pulling her closer Inuyasha put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled, quickly falling asleep. Noticing that Inuyasha fell asleep, Kagome smiled as she started to stroke his silver hair, slowly falling asleep too…

_Kagome walked into a misty field, "Where am I?" She said as she looked around. Looking to her right she saw a figure start to form in the mist. Kagome eyes widened as she looked at the figure. It was a tall demon that looked like a human, he had long silver hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail, even though it was up it still flowed to the man's lower back. He had purple markings on his cheeks and when he looked at her, Kagome saw his amber eyes. "Are you Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dad?" Kagome said, surprised she sounded so strong. Surprised that she was so forward Inutaisho smiled, "Yes my dear," he said. As Kagome smiled back at him, he smile softed, and instantly Kagome now knew where Inuyasha got his good looks. As Inutaisho stopped in front of her Kagome bowed, as she did Inutaisho chuckled. "My dear, you have no reason to be so formal." Standing up Kagome looked into his eyes and said, "Did you call me here?" Laughing at her boldness Inutaisho said, "Yes my dear, I did call you. I have to discuss something with you." Kagome smiled as he laughed, his laugh was like music to her ears, just like Inuyasha's. _

"_I can see why Inuyasha picked you, someone who can tame him. I'm glad." Kagome titled her head to the side, confused. "Huh? Ok you've totally lost me here." Laughing again Inutaisho said, "My dear, if you don't know, in demon culture you have mates. Usually that person's smell is what drives the demon, or half demon in this case, crazy. Well the parent/parents of the demon know who the demon's mate will be after the demon meets him or her even before the demon does. In Inuyasha's case he is a half demon, but he is more important then most half demons though. If you have never read in your history books, the Inuyoukai have powerful blood, I was born from the two greatest Inuyoukai at the time, which made me the strongest demon in the world. I had Sesshomaru with another Inuyoukai but I didn't love her. One day I met Izayoi and I instantly fell in love. Soon after we got married and had Inuyasha, but there was one problem, Inuyasha has very powerful demon blood flowing thru his veins along with his human blood. Since human blood is weak compared to demon blood Inuyasha has to be careful, when his life is put into danger the demon blood takes over. _

_When it does Inuyasha "Technically" turns into a demon, losing his human conscious. Well since Inuyasha's demon blood is so strong it's dangerous for his demon blood to come out. Now that it had been unleashed his demon blood will want to come out more often. Only one thing will be able to stop Inuyasha from transforming………and that's his mate." Inutaisho stopped so Kagome could grasp the information. Inutaisho chuckled as he saw Kagome's brown eyes widen. "Sa-so………da-does that mean…I'm ... inu… Inuyasha's…mate?" Inutaisho's amber eyes soften as he smiled and nodded his head. "but how do you know?" Kagome said, looking up at him. When a demon starts to fall for their future mate the parents or parent in this case feel it in their blood. And it's my job to tell you. When the parents are definitely sure that the person is their child's mate they summon the person in their sleep and tell them. But you are more important, you are the key to keeping Inuyasha's demon down; without you is demon will take over and due to it's immense power, Inuyasha will die." _

_Kagome's eyes widened when she heard this. "I don't want him to die…I love him." Looking up at Inutaisho with determination in her eyes she asked, "What do I need to do?" Inutaisho was surprised that she didn't freak when she found out she would be Inuyasha's mate. "Whenever you all are fighting you need to watch him, if you notice him changing you need to stay near him, your aura will keep his demon down." Kagome nodded her head. Looking at her Inutaisho said, "You're a rather strange girl, when I told Rin she was Sesshomaru's mate she freaked, yet you are even more determined to help my son." Looking up at him Kagome said, "I love your son with all my heart, and I will not doubt that we are meant for each other, I have no reason to freak over something like this." Inutaisho's face softened as he smiled, he liked this girl, she had……spunk. "Before I let you go, you are not to tell Inuyasha anything, he has to figure it out his self." Kagome nodded._

"_You know my dear; you are such a beautiful creature. I always worried that no one would accept my son because he's a half demon, yet you never hated him for what he is nor did you cower in fear. You let him into your heart and even fought with him. I've never in my life seen someone do that to a demon except my wife." Inutaisho's eyes shone brightly as he talked about his wife, "You are just like her in so many ways; you have such a kind heart and find the goodness in everyone. You are truly a beautiful person, inside and out." Kagome's chocolate orbs started to tear up as she ran into Inutaisho's arms. Inutaisho was surprised she felt so safe with him, even though he was a demon. He smiled down at her as she continued to cry in his shirt. "No, Inuyasha is a beautiful creature; he is just misunderstood because people are scared of him. He has and still is helping me heal my scars, without him I still would be the scarred girl he met. I love him with all my heart and I know he will always be there for me." Inutaisho hugged the girl tighter when he felt something. _

"_My dear will you turn around for me?" Kagome instantly turned around, Inutaisho was again surprised she trusted him so much. Careful of his claws, he gently pushed her midnight hair to the side, looking at the scar on her neck. His eyes narrowed as he saw Naraku's mark on her neck. But he smiled as he saw it change before his eyes, deciding no to tell her he put her hair back and said, "Well my dear, it was nice to meet you but I have to go, I used all my power to summon you here. It was really nice to meet you and I am glad you are my sons mate, thank you." Inutaisho jumped as Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "No, __**thank you**__ for bringing Inuyasha into this world and to me." Inutaisho smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "You have such a pure heart my dear; don't let it fall into the wrong hands, be careful my dear." Inutaisho quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek as he started to disappear. He smiled one last smile as she disappeared into thin air, going back to the real world…_

Waking up Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her, smiling as she remember her "dream" and careful not to squish Shippo, she kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, then snuggling into Shippo and him she fell back asleep.

Making it back to the heavens where Dominic and Izayoi waited for him Inutaisho started to walk towards them. Giving his wife a hug and kiss he turned to Dominic and said, "Your daughter is truly extraordinary," Smiling Dominic said, "I know, I knew from the moment she was born and looked at me with those chocolate eyes; she was something truly extraordinary…"

Naraku paced around his lair, trying to think of what to do next. "They have beaten everything I have thrown at them! I'm down to-" Naraku stopped in his tracks, an evil smile forming on his young face. "Hakudoshi! Kagura!" Naraku yelled. Coming out of the darkness Kagura was followed by a young boy. Locking his light purple eyes on Naraku he asked, "Yes Naraku?" "Hakudoshi," Naraku started to say, "I need you to finish those pesky bastards so I can have the jewel, but don't kill Kagome, I want her for myself." Nodding his head Hakudoshi disappeared into the darkness. _"If you want Kagome to yourself I'll make sure you get her…"_

Opening his emerald eyes Shippo saw he was between Inuyasha and Kagome, looking at both of their peaceful faces Shippo felt something warm bubble in his chest. _"Mommy…Daddy…Shinta…Mina…I miss you guys so much…" _wiping the tears from his eyes Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha one again. _"But don't worry…I've found a new Mommy and Daddy…"_

As if hearing what he said Kagome opening her brown eyes, still glazed with the look of sleep. Focusing her coco eyes on Shippo she smiled and said, "Are you hungry?" Nodding Shippo jumped into her arms as she stood up, her sweats swishing around her. Putting Shippo down Kagome started the fire. Putting some ramen over the fire Kagome sat and watched it, remembering her dream…

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_When it does Inuyasha "Technically" turns into a demon, losing his human conscious. Well since Inuyasha's demon blood is so strong it's dangerous for his demon blood to come out. Now that it had been unleashed his demon blood will want to come out more often. Only one thing will be able to stop Inuyasha from transforming………and that's his mate." Inutaisho stopped so Kagome could grasp the information. Inutaisho chuckled as he saw Kagome's brown eyes widen. "Sa-so………da-does that mean…I'm ... inu… Inuyasha's…mate?" Inutaisho's amber eyes soften as he smiled and nodded his head. "but how do you know?" Kagome said, looking up at him. When a demon starts to fall for their future mate the parents or parent in this case feel it in their blood. And it's my job to tell you. When the parents are definitely sure that the person is their child's mate they summon the person in their sleep and tell them. But you are more important, you are the key to keeping Inuyasha's demon down without you is demon will take over and due to it's immense power, Inuyasha will die." _

"_Before I let you go, you are not to tell Inuyasha anything, he has to figure it out his self." Kagome nodded…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Kagome……Kagome……KAGOME!" Shippo screamed. Snapping out of her daze Kagome smiled at him, "What is it Shippo?" "The ramens done." Shippo said with a cute little face. Trying not to giggle Kagome turned to the fire, "Ahh!" she screamed as she grabbed the food before it burned. Coming out of their tents the rest of the gang came out. "What's with all the racket?" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his golden eyes. Giggling Kagome poured ramen into everyone's bowls. Smiling as she watched them scarf it down. Grabbing some for herself she scarfed it down too. _"I wonder why Inuyasha has to figure it out himself,"_ Kagome thought as she watched him eat. Feeling someone looking at him Inuyasha shifted his amber eyes to Kagome. Winking when he saw her staring at him. Kagome smiled, _"oh well, as long as I'm with him." _Half way thru her food her eyes flashed rainbow colors. Looking up at her friends Kagome looked serious as she said, "Something comings…and it's powerful…"

As they stood up, glowing ribbons came out of their chest; covering their bodies and putting there battle outfits on. **(A.N not the new ones, the battle ones they only use the others when they use a lot of their powers.)** Transforming their weapons they got ready just as the ground started to shake…

Coming thru the trees the gang's eyes widened as they saw what came out…a small boy. "What the hell?!" Inuyasha said, wondering how the hell something so small was so powerful. Smiling the boy said, "My name's Hakudoshi…and I'm here to kill you…"

Jumping in the air a bird appeared under Hakudoshi, jumping on it he started to fly off. "Come on don't you want to kill me?" he shouted as he floated in the air, taking off. After Kirara transformed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped on her. Jumping on Inuyasha's back Kagome said, "Come on guys that follow him!" Watching the boy's disappearing back Kagome thought, _"How is this boy so powerful?" _

Turning his head Hakudoshi saw that the gang was following him. _"Good, they're coming."_ Turning his head back Hakudoshi fixed his sights on where he was heading, _"even if this kills me, at least they will kill Naraku."_

As they followed him, Kirara flying and Inuyasha hopping on trees, they saw Hakudoshi started to fly towards the ground. Landing in a field the gang took in their surroundings. They were in a clearing with a huge cave in the corner of it. Jumping off the bird a staff with a razor sharp blade appeared in his small hand, fixing his light purple eyes on them he said, "Let's fight."

As they launched into battle they fought horrendously. Jumping back Inuyasha wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand. Putting his hand back on his sword, fires started to swirl around it; striking it at Hakudoshi, the small boy easily dodged it. Sango started to twirl the Hiraikotsu over her head; throwing it, the Hiraikotsu turned into a tornado as Kagome's arrow hit it, making it change colors. Hakudoshi barely dodged it but he was unharmed. "Damn," Kagome muttered as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "This kid is strong." As she launched herself back into the fight she started to feel the back of her wrist pulsing. Pushing it to the back of her mind she continued to fight.

They fought for about another hour. Neither side beating the other. The pulsing in Kagome's wrist continued but she wasn't paying attention. The others wrists started to pulse too. Falling to the ground Kagome looked at her wrist and gasped as the tattoo started to glow and water started to travel up her arm, covering it. Looking at her friends she saw it was happening too, but with their elements. All of a sudden they were left into the air, their elements completely covering them. The bodies of water, air, fire, and earth swirled in a circle.

The water started to glow; suddenly formed a dress around it. Water dropping to the ground, Kagome dress fell to her feet. With her eyes closed her hair fell down her back in beautiful midnight waves. The wind disappeared around another form. A dress fell to the person's feet. Sango's eyes were also closed as her hair floated around her. Fire spurted around another form, disappearing to show Inuyasha in his red hakama and hoari. His eyes were also closed as silver hair glistened in the light. Roots and vines fell from the last person's body, revealing Miroku in his monk outfit, eyes closed. All of a sudden all four of their eyes snapped open, revealing the color of their elements; Blue, White, Red, and Green. They all looked down at Hakudoshi. And together they said, "Now you will die."

Their bodies started to glow as they continued to turn in a circle. All of a sudden they stopped, raising their hands in the air their elements shot into the sky; combining into one. Kagome's water, Sango's wind, Inuyasha's fire, and Miroku's earth, as the combined in the air sparks flew from the ball of elements. Then the ball started to twirl. Hakudoshi's eyes widened as the ball of elements came towards him. Just before the ball hit him Hakudoshi thought, _"At least I know Naraku will die…"_ As the ball hit Hakudoshi, he quickly looked at Kagome and whispered. "The heart will kill Naraku." Disintegrating into ashes the ball of elements disappeared as the gang floated to the ground.

Touching the ground they returned to normal, their eyes went back to their regular colors. Walking over to Hakudoshi's ashes Kagome's dress swirled gently, feeling like water against her legs. Squatting down Kagome recalled what Hakudoshi said second before he died. _'The heart will kill Naraku.'_ _"What does that mean?"_ Kagome said as she started to feel dizzy. Slowly walking back to the group she sat on the ground next to her friends, exhausted. Shippo looked at them with big emerald eyes. "You guys were soooo cool!!!" he said as he jumped up and down. The gang just tiredly watched as Shippo recalled how it happened, not knowing what the just did.

From the sky in heaven Inutaisho, Dominic, and Izayoi smile brightly. "You know what this means right?" Inutaisho said as he turned to Dominic. "Yes," Dominic said without taking his eyes off of the group of exhausted teens, "They just performed the first part of the attack that will kill Naraku."

The gang continued to watch Shippo jump up and down excitdingly, but Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander. _"What did Inutaisho mean by 'Don't let your heart fall into the wrong hands'?" _Kagome continued to think as her brain comprehended the days events. _" 'The heart will kill Naraku.' What heart? Who's heart? Are these somehow connected?" _"Kagome," Kagome broke out of her thoughts, looking at Inuyasha. "Do you feel strange here?" Looking around Kagome started to feel the unsettling aura of the place. "I do, but it's probably just that the battle aura hasn't disappeared yet. Inuyasha nodded his head and the two went back to looking at Shippo. They all continued to watch Shippo but something kept bothering them. Resting the gang lay against each other thoroughly exhausted. As the gang sat there and relaxed, their eyes subconsciously kept traveling to the cave, but they didn't know why. Little did the gang know, that before they killed Hakudoshi….he lead them straight to Naraku…

* * *

**A.N well i hope you guys like it!!! i'm kinda scared that its not good so tell me what you think!! hit the little green button at the bottom of the page!!! thnx!!! ^-^**


	28. Chap 28:Only The Beginning

**A.N First things first. HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!!! isn't this a great Valentine's day gift?! lol well i wanted to thank everyone for staying with me and reading the story as i updated. i wanted all of you to know you guys are very special to me and i'm glad you like my story!!! well as you know this story is coming to an end, there is only 2 more chapter left after this one, i know the outline of them so i am hopping to have this story done before winter break ends. just remember this A.N's are really important, especially the one that will be with the last chapter!!! well here's chapter 28!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha **but i do wish****

* * *

Chapter 28: Only the Beginning

Kagome stirred in her sleep, her mind plagued with nightmares.

_Kagome was running down an endless hall; trying to get to the light that seemed to be just out of her grasp. Looking closer she saw a figure standing in the light. "Kagome," the voice said, "Come to me my love." Even though she didn't know who it was she screamed back it at. "I'm coming!" As she tried to get closer the light and the figure just seemed to be farther and farther away. Her muscles screamed for her to stop but she couldn't…she wouldn't. As she continued to run another voice filled the air, it sounded like her fathers…_

"_**True love, as described by many authors, is the base of everything, a thing that would make the world without sense if it didn't exist.**_

_**True love, as described by scientists, is nothing more to the response your brain and body has to your soul mate's pheromones and that it eventually fades.**_

_**True love, as described by a teenager, is something wonderful and pretty that can be found easily.**_

_**True love, as described by an old woman on her deathbed after a long life, is the most precious thing that someone can have, the base of your life and truth, it is blind, you don't know who is going to have the key of your heart, it is very rare to found, but when you do it, you feel the most luckiest person on the earth, and unfortunately, almost no one can give you that, to the extent of feeling it completely, but it still exists, in every heart of every living being of this world.**_

_**True love is blind…" **_

_After the voice finished saying that she felt something cold wrap around her wrist and ankles. She couldn't move, looking towards the light she shouted, "Help!" the figure looked like it was going to move towards her but another figure appeared holding it back. This figure had a female voice but Kagome couldn't recall it. "Come on baby lets go home." The male figure nodded. With one more look at Kagome it turned, grabbed the other figure's hand and walked away, disappearing in the light. Kagome struggled as she watched the two figures disappear. Then the light started to faded, Kagome continued to struggle trying to get loose as she heard a dark chuckle behind her. Turning her head she saw red eyes. Turning back to the receding light Kagome pleaded, "Help me!" right before the light disappeared the color amber lit the hallways. Surrounded in darkness, tears escaping her brown eyes Kagome screamed. "HELP ME INUYASHA!" _

_As she pleaded a soft voice filled the air, "I'm sorry Kagome…"_

Kagome shot up from under her covers, sweat trickling down her face. She looked at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully next to her. Putting her head in her hands she started to cry. The words _"I'm sorry Kagome…" _running thru her head over and over, even though it was whispered and she couldn't see the person she knew the voice…it was Inuyasha's…

Inuyasha was sleeping lightly when the scent of salt hit his nose. Snapping his amber eyes open he looked to his right, seeing Kagome's shaking form in the moonlight. "Kagome…?" he whispered, sleep still fogging his mind, this only caused Kagome to sob even more. The moonlight shone into the tent, highlighting Kagome's tear streakin face. Instantly Inuyasha was more alert, sitting up he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shaking form, pulling her gently to him.

Kagome soaked his hoari **(A.N they haven't changed back yet) **mumbling things, even with his hanyou hearing, he couldn't make out. Gently his rubbed his hands in soothing circle across her back, careful of his claws. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, desperately wanting to make his love feel better. "I'm scared Inuyasha," she said looking up at him with her tear streakin coco eyes. "I'm really scared."

Inuyasha just held her, it was the only thing he could do. After a couple minutes he noticed her breathing even out, she fell asleep. Carefully he shifted her in his arms so he was cradling her. Putting his back against the tent wall he watched her sleep. His thoughts running around in his head; but one spoke up the most, _"What has her so spooked?"_

Izayoi watched as her son comforted his future mate. Her hazel eyes softened as she watched the couple fall asleep in each other's arms. Silently Dominic approached her, looking down from the skies he looked at the couple too. Seeing the woman's worried face Dominic asked, "My dear, what are you worrying about?" Not looking away from the couple, Izayoi's eyes filled with concern, "Now that Kagome knows she's Inuyasha's mate she has to go thru a test…a test where an old person from Inuyasha's life will come back…" Dominic waited for her to say more but it seems she was too scared to. Deciding not to press the matter Dominic said, "Don't worry my dear, I know these two will get thru it." Izayoi nodded her head, but uncertainty clouded her beautiful features. Looking down at Kagome Izayoi saw a small smile on the young girl's face as she cuddled into Inuyasha. A small ray of hope blossomed in Izayoi's chest. _"Maybe she will be able to conquer it." _Turning to Dominic with a smile on her face Izayoi said, "I believe in your daughter, after all; she's the one who healed my son…"

The sun started to rise over the mountains, casting a beautiful glow on the field where the gang slept. Inuyasha was the first up; he wanted to make sure Kagome was ok. She seemed very shaken last night. Shippo came out rubbing his eyes. Seeing Inuyasha staring at the sun Shippo walked over to him. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" Shippo said concern clouding his green eyes. Looking down at the young kitsune Inuyasha smiled. "Naw, it's just…this place feels so weird…it doesn't feel right." Inuyasha said, casting a nervous glance at the cave where all his suspicions were created. "Well Shippo, why don't we make breakfast for everyone before they wake up." Nodding his head, Shippo followed Inuyasha.

When Kagome woke up, she was still shaken by her dream, trying to push it to the back of her mind she started to walk out of the tent, shielding her eyes as the light shone brightly. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed everyone was eating. Sitting next to Inuyasha she joined them. Recalling last night Kagome turned to the group. "Guys do you know what we did?" I remember my wrist throbbing and then everything's hazy after that. Just when Sango was about to say something a note fell into Kagome's lap, "Well lookie here!" Kagome said, opening it and reading it to the group.

_Dear Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku,_

_We want to congratulate you, you have master the first part of your mega attack, known as the ball of elements, but that only the first part, to defeat Naraku you need to master the other part. The final battle with Naraku is near so you all need to be on alert. Kagome after you read this I need you to go meditate, I need to talk to you and so does someone else. _

_Be Safe all of you, we love you,_

_Dominic, Inutaisho, and Izayoi._

The gang all looked at Kagome, "Kagome, is there something your hiding from us?" Miroku said. Trying to ignore Inuyasha's intense gaze on her back she turned to Miroku and said, "I know as much as you, well I will be back." Getting up she walked to the edge of camp, away from the cave. Sitting down she concentrated. Before going under she put a barrier up around the camp, no one would get into the field. Closing her eyes she let the haze take over.

_Finding herself in a familiar spot Kagome ran towards her and her father's tree. Seeing Dominic there Kagome ran towards him. Reaching him she threw her arms around him, oh she missed him so much! Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful woman standing by the tree, her hands cross in front of her, __**(A.N like in the show)**__ the woman was absolutely flawless. She had long, shiny, straight black hair that reach the back of her knees. She wore a pink and purple kimono with white flowers all over it, her hazel eyes shone under her bangs. The sleeves of her kimono went past her hands, but you could see her hands together as she held them in front of her, giving her a royal present. As Kagome looked at the woman's face it kinda looked familiar in a way. Bowing Kagome said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before milady, but if I may ask, what is your name?" Smiling at the girl's politeness the woman talked, her voice like a melody for life it's self. "My dear, no need to be so respectable, I am Izayoi."_

_Kagome's coco eyes widened, that's why she looked so familiar! She was Inuyasha's mother! "Well nice to meet you." Kagome said, a smile lighting up her features. Izayoi smiled, she remembered being just like her. "Kagome," Dominic said, "I see you took the news well, how do you feel?" "Well, I feel great after that but…last night…I had a dream, well…more like a nightmare. I have no idea how to explain it but I was and still am spooked about it, I'm wondering what it means." Izayoi stepped in, this was her part to fill in. _

"_Well as you know dear, my husband told you that you were going to be Inuyasha's mate, but the fates have always tested to see if they are compatible, every mate goes thru it as I did, but they aren't easy at all. And I fear yours will be very hard even though not even I know what you will be face with. A dream is usually what tells you a little bout your test, so my dear why don't you tell me and your father your dream." Getting comfortable Kagome started telling her dream; she was close to tears when she told them about the whispering voice before she woke up. _

_Izayoi wrapped the girl in a hug, the girl returned the hug, missing the motherly love. "You poor girl, don't worry we will figure it out." The truth was Izayoi was stumped. Kagome dream recited words about true love yet in the end the figure left her in the darkness. Izayoi tried to wrap her head around it, _"Kagome said it was Dominic's voice that recited that poem."_ Izayoi walked over to Dominic, "Dominic, have you ever heard of that poem?" Thinking Dominic turned his chocolate eyes to her and said, I heard it once when I was young, I was mediating and the jewel appeared saying, __**"The one that holds the jewel next will go thru many things, one is true love…**_

'_**True love, as described by many authors, is the base of everything, a thing that would make the world without sense if it didn't exist.**_

_**True love, as described by scientists, is nothing more to the response your brain and body has to your soul mate's pheromones and that it eventually fades.**_

_**True love, as described by a teenager, is something wonderful and pretty that can be found easily.**_

_**True love, as described by an old woman on her deathbed after a long life, is the most precious thing that someone can have, the base of your life and truth, it is blind, you don't know who is going to have the key of your heart, it is very rare to found, but when you do it, you feel like the most luckiest person on the earth, and unfortunately, almost no one can give you that, to the extent of feeling it completely, but it still exists, in every heart of every living being of this world.**_

_**True love is blind…'**_

"_I was still only in my teens when that happened to me, I haven't thought about it since that day." "Do you think it was a prophecy?" Izayoi asked, intrigued. Turning to his daughter he summoned her over and told her about the prophecy. "But that poem makes no sense with the dream," Kagome said, clearly troubled. "If I'm supposed to find true love then why does the figure leave me in my dream? Why do I scream Inuyasha at the end?!" Kagome was in almost near hysterics. Dominic wrapped his arms around his daughter, comforting her. "My little warrior, don't worry about that, you have to defeat Naraku first. I doubt Inuyasha would leave you, I see the way he looks at you." Kagome nodded but she was still in deep thought._

"_Kagome," Izayoi said as Kagome looked at her, summoning her, "Come on I need to show you something." Grabbing the young girl's hand the two women walk to a stream, Dominic following close behind. He stopped and leaned against the tree; watching as the stopped and bent down near the lake. Putting her hands to the water a lily pad flower formed in Izayoi's hand, showing it to Kagome, she said, "My dear, you need nought to worried bout this dream at the moment, you wouldn't be tested for awhile. Inuyasha loves you with all his heart and I know he will never leave you, and I know you will pass this test, no matter how hard it is." _

_Gently Izayoi put the flower in Kagome's hands. "This flower will help you pass the test when time comes, as long as you believe in you and Inuyasha's love you will pass it." Kagome nodded, determination filling her eyes. She closed them when the flower started to go in her, as she glowed her hair lifted off her shoulders, Dominic and Izayoi saw what Inutaisho was talking about. Dominic smiled as Kagome opened her eyes and her hair covered her neck once more. Naraku's mark was changing on her neck. _"Kagome is overcoming Naraku's power. And with the help of Inuyasha; she will be able to break away from Naraku's bound…"

_Izayoi smiled as she gave the young girl one last hug, "Be safe my dear," Izayoi said as she kissed Kagome on the cheek. "I will" Kagome said, smiling brightly before hugging her dad one last time. "I guess I will see you guys soon." Kagome said as she started to disappear. The two adults waved as the young girl disappeared. Returning to the skies they were met by Inutaisho, "How did it go?" "It went good," Izayoi said, "the dream she had wad very strange but I believe she will be able to past the test." "Yes," Inutaisho said as he watched the girl walk towards the rest of the gang. "I believe she will…" Inutaisho said, a smile coming to his face, "after all she has spunk."_

Walking back to the group Kagome was trying to sort out everything in her brain, giving up she pushed it all to the back of her head, she had to kill Naraku before she worried about this. As she got closer she saw everyone packing, "Why are you packing?" Kagome asked as she got close enough. "Where going into that cave, there's something about it." Sango said as she threw a lunch at Kagome, "Eat up now because we don't know how long we will be in there." Nodding Kagome ate. After they were all ready the started to walk towards the cave, determination on all of their faces.

"Hmm it seems they are personally coming to see me," Naraku smiled as he watched them get closer to his lair. "Well I guess it's time I collect my bound," Naraku said as Kanna's mirror zeroed in on Kagome, "I will have you soon Kagome, you just wait."

Reaching the opening of the cave the gang stopped. Looking into the cave all they could see was darkness. "There's definitely something in this cave," Kagome said, cringing as the dark aura flowed over her, putting her spiritual powers on alert. "Are you ok Kags?" Miroku asked as he saw Kagome's spiritual power sparking around her, purifying the dark aura around her and her friends. "I'm fine," Kagome said as her power purified the air around them. "Just stay near me, this aura can be deadly if we're exposed to it for to long." Taking a sip of her water Kagome started to walk into the cave. She knew something was in here; something very dangerous.

Grabbing their flashlights the gang shone them around the cave; revealing only cobwebs and a couple animals. Inuyasha noticed that it was taking longer for Kagome to purify the dark aura. "Kagome, are you getting tired? We can have Miroku purify the miasma for a little while so you can rest." Turning to him Kagome smiled, she wasn't tired at all. "Don't worry I'm not tired it's just…" Kagome turned towards the direction they were walking in, her face filled with worry. "The aura is getting stronger."

Naraku watched as the gang got closer. He was surprised that they made it this far in his miasma. _"Damn, that girl is stronger then I thought."_ Naraku thought as he watched Kagome purify his aura with ease even if it was taking her a little longer. _"Even the best priest and priestesses have had trouble thru my miasma. How the hell is this girl getting thru it without a sweat?" _Naraku tried to sense if she was using the jewel's power but he was surprise when he didn't sense any of its power being used. "Hmm it seems this girl has more power then most," a smile came to Naraku's face as he started to disappear into the darkness. "This will be interesting."

As the gang took a break, Kagome and Miroku put a barrier up so they could rest. Sitting down next to Inuyasha Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, the aura was more powerful then she thought. Turning to Kagome Sango looked at her; concern clouding her youthful face. "Are you ok Kagome?" Opening her eyes Kagome weakly smiled. "I'm fine, the miasma is just strong, give me five minutes and I'll be ok." Closing her eyes again Kagome fell into a light sleep. Looking at his friends Inuyasha said, "She's been thru a lot. Lets let her sleep for a while." The other nodded their heads in agreement. Sitting down around the little fire they made, they ate; regaining their energy.

About 10 minutes later Inuyasha felt a light burning in his shoulder. Looking at Kagome he noticed she was glowing. "Guys, I need you to take her before she fries me." Inuyasha said hurryingly. Sango jumped up from her spot and switched with Inuyasha; letting Kagome rest on her. "What's happening to Kagome?" Shippo asked as he looked at Kagome. "Her energy is just recharging itself Shippo. It takes some of the positive energy around her, but since Inuyasha's half demon it will hurt him so he had to get away." Miroku explained to the little kitsune. Sitting there they watched Kagome sleep.

Waking up about an hour later Kagome opened her eyes. The gang saw that the rainbow ring around her iris shone brightly. Looking down at her friend on her shoulder Sango smiled. "How are you feeling Kags?" "Really good," Kagome said, confused as she looked from Sango to Inuyasha, "Wasn't I sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder?" Laughing Miroku explained to the young miko. "When you were sleeping your powers started to recharge itself; and started to burn Inuyasha so him and Sango switched places." Looking at Inuyasha with guilt in her chocolate eyes Kagome said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Smiling at his girlfriend Inuyasha said, "Don't worry I'm fine, I moved before you could do any serious damage." Kagome smiled, relief showing in her features. "Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome said, "Let's go!"

After the got up they started to walk deeper into the cave; walking thru an opening they gasped. In front of them was a huge lake. They started to walk around the lake looking at its beauty. All of a sudden ribbons of light shot out of the gang's chest, wrapping their bodies in it. In a flash of light they were in their battle outfits. Shippo pouted, "That's not fair! Why don't I get a cool battle outfit!" the gang laughed at Shippo, but stopped when they remembered that the outfits only came when danger was close. Looking around they looked for any sign of danger but they couldn't find any. All of a sudden the lake parted; showing the person they were looking for.

* * *

**A.N haha I left you guys with a cliffy!!! Hehehe well since its Valentine's Day........................................................... ON WITH THE STORY!!! ^-^ hehe i tricked you guys!!! ^-^**

* * *

"Naraku!" they all scream as the saw their enemy at the bottom of the separated lake. "Welcome to my home," Naraku said, a smile gracing his face, "I see you have finally found me." "It's time to die Naraku," Kagome spat, "its time for you to die for killing my father!" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Looking at her with tenderness in his amber depths he said, "Kagome, remember what your father said, don't let anger fill you heart; me, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are right here to fight with you. We will all avenge your father's death," Looking up at Naraku Inuyasha said, "and my parents' deaths."

Kagome knew he was right, after he said that she felt a rush of warmth run thru her; the warmth of knowing her friends will always be there. Looking back at Naraku Kagome smirked. "Come on Naraku, let's fight." Smiling Naraku jumped in the air, breaking out of the cave. Transforming, Kirara let Miroku and Sango get on her. Getting in Inuyasha's back with Shippo on her shoulder Kagome said, "Let's follow that bastard." Jumping out of the hole Naraku created they found themselves back in the clearing.

Jumping off of Inuyasha Kagome tore her necklace from her neck. Throwing it in the air the necklace started to transform into her bow and arrow. Grabbing it as it came down Kagome positioned it, then pointing it down at Naraku she said, "I've waited so long for this, I won't let you get away with killing my father and Inuyasha's parents." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood next to Kagome with their weapons out and ready. It was time for them to beat Naraku; it was time to finish this. Naraku just chuckled, "You really think you can beat me?" he said as he started to transform. The gang just watched as he got bigger and bigger; the confidence never leaving their eyes. When Naraku finish transforming he was in the shape of a huge spider. No matter how big and powerful he was the gang knew they could beat him; as long as they let love and friendship guide the way. With that in their minds they launched into battle…

Dominic, Inutaisho, and Izayoi watched as the battle started. "Are they going to be ok?" Izayoi asked worryingly as Naraku went to attack them. Inutaisho and Dominic shared a glance. "I'm pretty sure they will be able to beat them." Inutaisho said; confidence shining in his amber orbs. Inutaisho turned to Dominic so he could finish, not taking his chocolate eyes off the gang Dominic said, "After all…this was only the beginning…"

* * *

**A.N well i hope you guys liked it!!! i can't believe how fast i got reviews when i put chap. 27 out!!! lol well the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter will be out so plz review!!! and don't forget to read thes A.N's!!! Well until next time!!! ADIOS!!! ^-^**


	29. Chap 29:The Final Battle

**A.N Ok this chapter was perticulary (sp?) hard to write beacuse its just fighting. My goal was to make it at least 2,00 words and i made it!!! I'm so proud of myself!!! Ok, i have good news and bad news. I'll give you the bad news first: Well tomorrow, well techinically today i'm leaving for a dance competition and i can't bring my computer with me :( so that means i can't write the last chapter which means it will take me longer to update. the good news is that i already started the last chapter and i'm pretty happy with it so far, i just hope i don't end up startin over!!! lol well another good thing is i will have my ipod with me and the hotel i'm staying in does have wifi so i will be able to check my email to see what you guys think of this chappy!!! well i got to go to bed cuz i'm leaving early in the morning so ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha **If i did Kikyo would have NEVER come back to life and Naraku would have gotten his head blown off by now ^-^****

* * *

Chapter 29: The Final Battle

There before them was a giant spider…Naraku. Kagome looked at her enemy; confidence shining in her chocolate depths. She knew she could beat him; she knew she _would._ Naraku chuckled, his whole body shaking the earth around him. The gang was all in their battle outfits, Kirara was transformed, and Shippo had tricks up his sleeve. Deciding to be the one that would start the battle Kagome shot an arrow in the air, as it flew up the arrow sparked with spiritual energy; the rainbow aura was almost blinding as it hit Naraku, making him scream in pain.

Other then him screaming there seemed to be no damage done. Naraku charged at them trying to kill them. Dodging his eight legs Sango twirl her Hiraikotsu over her head, shooting the wind blades at him. Naraku turned to her, giving Inuyasha a chance to attack. Inuyasha braced himself as fire circled his sword. Closing his eyes Inuyasha forced all his power into the sword; causing the fire to increase in size. Striking the sword to the ground huge fire spirals sped towards Naraku. Just as it seemed the spirals would hit him Naraku vanished, appearing right in front of Inuyasha.

"Well well, I see you tried to hit me with a surprise attack. Well since you're so eager to die you will be the first!" Naraku said as he opened his mouth, ready to swallow Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Someone screamed from behind them. Turning his head Naraku was hit full blast with spiritual energy. Screaming as the pure energy ran thru his defiled body he fell to the ground. Turning, he looked at Kagome, she was standing there in her battle outfit but her aura was sizzling around her; lifting her midnight hair off of her shoulders.

Walking towards Naraku, she started to say something, as huge rainbow colored orb forming in her hand. "You already killed my father, your trying to kill me but when you try to kill the love of my life, it's on you sick bastard!" throwing the orb at Naraku it sped towards him, growing in size. Hitting Naraku he screamed in pain, the pure energy was scorching his veins. Getting up shakily on his eight legs he started to fight again.

Up from the heavens Inutaisho watched with a smile on his face as Kagome threw a huge spiritual orb at Naraku for trying to mess with Inuyasha. _"This girl really is proving herself as a good mate…" _Inutaisho's smile dimmed just a bit, _"But Izayoi's still worried about the test…what will it be?"_ "Inutaisho," Dominic said as he walked towards the older dog demon. "How is the fight looking?" "Well," Inutaisho said; his smile back on his face, "Your daughter just threw a huge spiritual orb at Naraku for messing with Inuyasha, just look." Looking down Dominic looked at his daughter. Her spiritual energy sizzling around her, the mark on her neck continued to change before them. The two men smiled at each other as they continued to watch. Inutaisho continued to keep his eyes on the girl, his smile even bigger._ "Maybe she will easily beat her test…"_

The gang continued to fight Naraku, yet nobody had an advantage over the other. Throwing a ball of miasma at Sango it hit her; sending her flying thru the air. "Sango!!!" Kagome screamed as she started to run towards her friend, but found that she was far away. Closing her eyes Kagome concentrated all of her energy into her feet. All of a sudden her feet started to glow; pushing off Kagome ran with inhuman speed towards Sango. Reaching her in no time Kagome knelt beside her. "Are you ok Sango?" Kagome asked, worry clouding her youthful features. "I'm fine," Sango said getting up, grimacing as she stood up completely.

Kagome was pissed; putting the power in her feet again Kagome ran in front of Naraku. "You bastard! I hate your guts after what you did, you deserve to rot in hell!!!" As Kagome was about to attack him a pulse ran thru her body, pulling her to the ground. "Ah," She said as she fell to the ground, clutching her chest. She was feeling weak. _"What's happening to me?!" _Kagome frantically thought as her power drained from her body; leaving her paralyzed. She didn't even hear Inuyasha scream, "Kagome! Watch out!" as Naraku opened his mouth, swallowing her into the burning depths of his body.

"Kagome!" the whole gang yelled as they watched their friend get swallowed by Naraku. Meanwhile Kagome was still paralyzed. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! … Inutaisho! Izayoi!....DADDY!" she screamed in her head as she got weaker and weaker, the light slowly fading from her soul…

* * *

**A.N well I hope you like this chapter!!! There's only one more left!!! Plz review!!^-^**

**JK!!! Keep reading!!!! ^-^ **

* * *

"Kagome! Let her out you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku. But Naraku only chuckled, "Why should I Inuyasha? With her in my stomach you won't try to hurt me so you won't have to risk hurting your dear Kagome. So what are you going to do now Inuyasha?" Naraku mocked him as he crawled closer. Ready to strike.

"Dominic!" Izayoi screamed, the connection between her and Kagome thru the lily sending pain thru her body. "Kagome's dying!" "I know," Dominic said; fear filling his tired brown orbs, "She's let hate into her soul, tainting the jewel." Dominic felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he found himself looking into amber eyes. "You can help her." Inutaisho said as he tried to comfort his friend. Dominic nodded, smiling at his friends help. Closing his eyes Dominic reached out to Kagome.

"_Kagome,"_ A voice filled Kagome's pain riddled brain, _"Kagome…"_ "Who's there?" Kagome said as she continued to weaken. _"Kagome! You need to fill your heart with joy and happiness! The jewel is tainted and you're dying!"_ the voice filled her mind telling her not to give up. "I'm too tired; I just want to give up." Kagome said as the pain continued to course thru her veins. _"You can't die Kagome!"_ The voice said frantically, _"Think of the people who need you! I don't want you to die my little princess!"_ Pictures of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came to her, they were all smiling at her telling her to come back. "I'm sorry guys…but I can't…I can't beat Naraku…I'm too weak." Kagome said as she curled up in a ball; wishing for the pain to end.

Then a picture of her father's smiling face came to her mind, _"My little princess, you are still needed on this world. I don't want you joining me just yet."_ A wave of love, joy, happiness, determination, and the will to live suddenly coursed thru Kagome's veins, pushing away the pain. Opening her chocolate orbs Kagome was surrounded by darkness. "I will not die," Kagome said as she started to glow. Curling into a ball she glowed brighter and closed her eyes. Snapping her eyes opened Kagome screamed, "I WILL NOT DIE!" unfurling her body, a light exploded from her.

As Naraku continued to chuckle, the gang noticed something start to glow on his back. Smiling Inuyasha thought, _"That's my girl! I knew you could do it!" _Naraku stopped chuckling as his back started to burn. Giving one more look at the gang as the light glowed brighter; Naraku exploded…

A glowing form stood up from the remains of Naraku's body as the dust from the explosion settled. Opening her eyes Kagome's stormy orbs searched for her friends. "Kagome!" Snapping her head around, Kagome saw her friends standing not far away. Smiling her stormy grey eyes brightened as she went to turn around. The glow from her body still emitted from her; her hair falling over her shoulders. The gang gasped as the saw the back of Kagome's neck. Where Naraku's mark once lay; beautiful flowers decorated the back of her neck and the beginning of her shoulders. **(A.N so you know all of this is on the back of her neck and the back of her shoulders. You won't be able to see it from the front.)**

Izayoi and Inutaisho gasped as they saw the back of Kagome's neck. The flowers beautifully decorated the back of her neck and beginning of her shoulders as little ripple's of water flowed around the flowers; leaving a beautiful design. "So beautiful," Izayoi whispered thru the small hand that covered her mouth. "Yes," Dominic softly said from next to them, turning the couple looked at him. Not taking his eyes off his daughter, his eyes filled with pride and happiness; Dominic said, "She finally broke away from Naraku's bound."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome pushed her hair back, letting it fall to her waist; covering her beautiful mark. As Kagome reached them Inuyasha threw his arms around her. "You scared me so much Kagome," Inuyasha started to say, holding her tighter against him, "Don't ever I mean _ever_ do that to me again baby." Wrapping her arms around him Kagome whispered, "I won't." Pulling away Kagome looked at him; amber clashing with grey. Inuyasha once again found he was lost in there stormy depths; whether they were grey or brown he always got lost in them. Crushing his lips to her he gave her a quick kiss, but it was interrupted by a laugh behind him.

"You didn't think you could beat me that easily did you?" Naraku said as he regenerated in front of them. "Of course not Naraku," Kagome said as she turned to him, her swords shooting out of her hands, "We're going to kill you now."

The new mark on Kagome's neck started to pulse as she fought Naraku, but Kagome just ignored it as she continued to fight. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gasped as he saw something was glowing from the behind her dark tresses. Jumping away from Naraku's leg as it shot towards him, Inuyasha put it to the back of his mind. As the four continued to fight all of their wrist started to pulse; little did they know they were coming close to performing the final attack to kill Naraku.

Miroku was thrown to the ground once again, getting back up he looked at Kagome; only to gasp as the glowing behind her black tresses grew brighter. Finally feeling the pulsing in his wrist Miroku looked down to see vines and roots shooting out of his mark. All the others saw what was happening. Looking at each other; blue, purple, amber, and grey clashed. They all knew it was time; time to perform the final attack.

As wind started to twirl up Sango's arm she couldn't help but giggle. Never in a million years did she think she would save the world. Closing her eyes she let the wind take over.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome once more, surprised to see not only water gliding up her arm but the glow on the back of her neck and shoulders. As Inuyasha's element gliding up his arm he closed his eyes; falling into his element.

Kagome felt rushes of warmth go thru her body as the water gliding up her arms. Just as it was about to cover her whole body Kagome closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She was finally going to avenge her father's death.

As the four bodies of the elements rose in the air, all Naraku could do was watch. Grabbing Shippo with her teeth, Kirara hid behind a rock where they wouldn't get hurt.

As vines and roots fell to the ground a body appeared from its origin. The body was clad in a monks outfit. Opening his eyes; Miroku's purple orbs shone brightly with green specks as he glowed with a green aura around him.

The wind dispersed from another form. A dress flowed to the owners feet as her straight hair fell to her waist. Opening her eyes Sango's white specked blue orbs shone as a magnificent white aura glowed around her.

The fire slowly dwindled around another form, the owners sliver hair rolling off his shoulders. In his red hakama and hoari Inuyasha opened his eyes; revealing red specked amber orbs as a red aura started to emit around his body.

As the three circled one floated in the middle. Raising above the rest, the water figure shone brightly. All of a sudden the water was covered with rainbow glaze; the water fell to the ground revealing the figure it hid. Her dress flowed to her feet, twirling around her. Her midnight hair fell in waves down her back, only giving a glance to the beautiful mark that was left on her back. A beautiful rainbow aura glowed around her, but the blue stood out above the rest. Opening her eyes Kagome turned her rainbow specked eyes to Naraku.

Naraku only gasped as he watched Kagome's eyes flicker from brown to grey before his eyes. All of a sudden a musical voice came from Kagome's mouth. "Naraku, you've done many horrible things in this world. And it's time for you to pay the price for taking do many lives away from innocent people!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku continued to circle around Kagome; their eyes now taking the color of their elements.

Raising their hands in the air Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fired their elements up on the air; colliding over all four of them. Kagome raised her hands to her chest as it started to glow. As she closed her eyes the jewel came out of her body. Opening her eyes again they were rainbow, yet again the blue was standing out above the rest. Raising the jewel over her head Kagome screamed, "Naraku, it's time to avenge all the people that died under your hands; it's time for you to die!"

A beautiful rainbow light shot out of the jewel, colliding with the other elements. The ball of elements grew twice in size as the water and spiritual energy joined in the mix. The ball of elements just continued to grow before Naraku eyes. Closing her eyes Kagome thought of the day Naraku took her father away from her. As a single tear escaped one of her eyes a small smile graced her lips. _"I finally am able to avenge your death daddy." _A bigger light exploded from the jewel, its light blinding everyone who dared to look directly in it. This light came from Kagome's heart, the pure heart that only she seemed to posses.

"_The heart will kill Naraku."_ A voice echoed in Kagome's mind as the ball of elements kept getting bigger and bigger. The small smile on Kagome's face grew a little as realization hit her. _"It was my heart the whole time."_ The ball of elements sparked with energy as it grew bigger. Reaching its ultimate strength it zoomed towards Naraku; all he could do was watch as his death started him in the eyes.

"_So this is how I'm gonna die."_ Naraku thought as the ball hit him. _"I guess I never will have the jewel…"_ a flash of light lit the night as the ball of elements connected with Naraku's evil heart, killing him once and for all…

As the light faded and the night took over once again, Shippo poked his head out from the rock. "Is it over?" He said as he watched Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku touch the ground. As Shippo walked over to them they tiredly smiled down at the kitsune. Looking up the three watched as Kagome's glowing form descended from the sky. Touching the ground Kagome's hair lifted from her shoulders. The gang gasped as the caught sight of her back. Now, the beautiful design decorated all the way to the end of her shoulders. The mark glittered under the moonlight as her hair fell; covering it once again.

Turning around Kagome tiredly smiled at her friends. "We did it," She started to say; "we really did it." All Shippo could do was scream as darkness took over the four friends, sending the floor up to meet them.

* * *

**A.N Well i hope you liked it!!! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES THE NEXT CHAPTER BEACUSE THEY ARE IMPORTANT!!!!!!! ok well plz review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! ^-^**


	30. Chap 30:Summer of Chances

**A.N Since it's snowing and i got out of school early i decided to put this out cuz im happy!!! OMG!!!! I can't believe this is the last chapter of Summer of Chances!!! I'm crying as I put this out!!! I really really hope you guys like it because o put my heart and soul into the chapter, not that I didn't in the others but this one is special to me if you know what I mean. Well to my reviewers who I can't replay to:**

**Amra Alic**** – Thank you for the review!!! I really appreciate it!!! I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter of Summer of Chances but at the end as long as you read the author's note I'm pretty sure you'll be happy or at least I hope you will!!! ^-^ well don't worry because a lot of things will be clearer in this chapter to some of the questions you ask me. And of course Inuyasha and Kagome will still be going out after camp silly!!! Haha I'm way too obsessed with the show and I LOVE Inuyasha and Kagome together so I can't be mean enough to break them up!!! Well I hope you like the last chapter and tell me what you think!!! ^-^**

**lil mama**** – Thank you so much I'm glad you like me so much!!! Lol ^-^ and I'm glad you think that anyone who reads this story will love it!!! And I sure hope so!!! Lol!!! I'm so looking forward to read your story but what is your account so I can look it up??? And I'm really touched that me and my story inspired you to write an Inuyasha fic!!! I always hoped I would inspire people and my heart is bursting with happiness!!! I have a big grin as I write this and am super excited to see your work!!! And thnx for wishing me luck on my competition!!! All my writers that wished me luck sure helped me because my dance studio has never done better!!! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT **_**own Inuyasha!!! Don't make it any harder then it is!!! Hehe ^-^**

**PLZ WHEN YOU FINISH THIS STORY ****PLZ**** READ THE A.N AT THE BOTTOM!!!! YOU'LL LIKE IT!!! ^-^ **

* * *

Chapter 30: Summer of Chances

Shippo's scream filled the silent night as the gang hit the ground; darkness taking them as its prisoners.

**Sango's P.O.V**

Everything thing was hazy, I could only hear voices…but I couldn't make out who they were. "_What happened? Why can't I see? Why am I so tired?" _I tried to listen to what the voices were saying, but I could only make out certain things. "We need to get these guys to a hospital…" "They must have went to thru something serious…" "They all have wounds but we won't know how bad till we get to the-…" "_What happened…? Oh well, I'll find out later."_ I thought as I was surrounded once again.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

As I wake up I feel myself being pushed somewhere, but I can't move anything. All I could do was listen as people continued to talk. "Don't you wonder what happened to these kids?" One voice said, "Yeah I do, did you call their guardians?" another said, "Yes, they are on their way as we speak." "Ok, well let's get the doctors." Footsteps faded in the distance. "_Where are we? Why do we need doctors?"_ All I could feel was pain radiating thru my body. "_Where is everyone at?"_ I felt myself start to fall back to sleep, I obviously needed sleep. Darkness surrounded me once more.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

Pain coursed thru my veins as I 'woke' up. I couldn't see anything all I could do was hear and feel. Using my hanyou hearing I listened to the light murmuring I was catching. "How bad are they?" a female voice said, "Some of cracked ribs, some broken bones, concussions, nothing serious from three of them but one I'm a little more worried about." A male voice said, hearing that I strained my ears to hear what they would say next, thoughts running thru my head. "_Who was the worst off? Will they die?!"_ "Which on are you talking about?" the woman asked, worry laced in her voice. "The girl with dark hair, she has 3 broken bones, 3 cracked ribs, a ruptured spleen, and internal bleeding. She's in surgery right now, all we can do is wait and see what happens." I could hear the people leave, the first thought that came to my head was Kagome, "_Was it Kagome that was hurt?"_ My heart started to beat irregularly at the thought of Kagome being hurt, even though I knew it could be Sango my heart somehow knew. _"What if it is Kagome?! Will she be ok? Will she live?!" _Thoughts frantically ran thru my brain as darkness surrounded me again.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Opening my eyes I found myself in a white room. As I tried to move pain coursed thru my body. All I could move was my neck; looking down at my self I saw my arm was in a cast and one of my ankles was in a cast too and one of my legs were in a cast lifted by a lift. My torso was bandaged, I had gaze wrapped everywhere around me. Looking around the room I gasped, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were all sleeping in the beds around me, _"We must be in a hospital." _I thought as I looked at Sango first.

She had her leg propped up in a cast in a lift. She had a gaze wrapped around her torso and arm. Looking at Miroku he had gaze wrapped around his head and his shoulder. He had a cast on his arm and a bandage under his eye. Looking at Inuyasha my eyes started to water. His head was wrapped in gaze, and so was his torso. Both of his legs were in cast as his wrist had a cast.

Slowly the three came too. "Kagome!" the all yelled, well, as much as they could yell. "How are you feeling?" "Are you hurting?" "I'm so glad your ok!" "We almost thought we lost you!" I tried to process all they were telling me. "Wait?!" I said, "Why did you think you were going to loose me?" Inuyasha decided to explain. "You were the worst off after the fight with Naraku. You have a broken ankle, a broken leg, and a broken arm, 3 cracked ribs, a ruptured spleen, and internal bleeding… They…they almost lost you." "What about you guys?" I asked, "You guys look worst then me." "Well your wounds are more on the inside." Sango said, "Miroku has a concussion, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder and he had poison by his eye. Inuyasha has 2 broken legs, a broken rib and a fractured wrist. And I have a broken leg, all my ribs are broken, and I dislocated my elbow and wrist."

Just as I was about to say something else I heard someone scream, "They're awake!" Next thing we knew, we were swarmed by our parents. They kept asking us questions. I let the gang answer them because I was too tired. Turning my head I looked out the window and smiled when I saw I had a beautiful view of the sacred tree. "Kagome how are you feeling honey?" My mom said as she looked at me. Smiling the best I could I said, "I'm fine." "Akane, come here." Sesshomaru said as mom was about to say something else. Free again I felt a pulse go thru my body; looking out the window I silently gasped; under the tree was Dad, Inutaisho, and Izayoi. They were smiling at me as the cherry blossoms fell from the tree. Looking at my dad me and him locked eyes, as he smiled I knew he was saying something, he was saying, _"I knew you could do it."_

With one last smile they waved at me as the disappeared, getting carried away with the wind. I smiled as they disappeared. Looking back at my friends I noticed that the parents went to another room. We all closed our eyes and took a well deserved nap with smiles on our faces.

**Regular P.O.V**

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru watched as the four tired teens slept on. "Sesshomaru," Mrs. Higurashi said, not taking her hazel eyes of the teens. "Hmm?" Sesshomaru said, looking down at the woman next to him. "They beat him, they really beat him." Smiling Sesshomaru looked back at the sleeping teens. "Yes they did. Now they can go back to being teenagers and Kagome can finally be one." Hearing a giggle next to him, Sesshomaru looked down at the woman standing beside him.

She had a hand to her mouth as she giggled; "My baby girl can finally be a teenager." Opening her eyes, they were glazed with tears; looking up at the ceiling, as though she could see heaven were Dominic was she whispered. "She did it Dominic; she can finally be the teenager you always wanted her to be." Sesshomaru's amber orbs softened as he watched Mrs. Higurashi cry tears of joy next to him. Wrapping an arm around the woman, he pulled her into a hug. And there the two watched the teens sleep.

Opening his eyes Inuyasha looked around the room. Looking to the sleeping form next to him he smiled. Using his good arm he pushed himself up. As he settled into the bed he heard murmuring next to him. Turning his head he saw that Kagome was talking in her sleep. Listening closer he tried to hear what she was saying. "I did it….I did it daddy, I avenged your death." A small smile grew on Kagome's face as she snuggled into the pillow. "She's been thru so much," A voice came from behind Inuyasha. Turning his head he saw Sango smiling at Kagome,

"She never really got a chance to be a real teenager," Sango continued to say, her white speckled blue eyes shifting to Inuyasha. "Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said "Well now that we defeated Naraku it's up to us to help her be a real teenager." Sango said, looking at Kagome once again. Nodding his head Inuyasha agreed, turning his head back to Kagome he thought, _"We will help you be something you never had a chance to be."_

Waking up Kagome found that the other three were already up and taking, the nurses had readjusted their beds so they could be sitting up. Sango was the first to notice she was up. Smiling at her she said, "How are you feeling?" "Good," Kagome said smiling, the medicine was still working. Hearing the door open a doctor walked in. "I see that you're all up. My name is Dr. Goshinki." Grabbing Kagome's chart from the foot of her bed he smiled at her; "you are healing perfectly." Walking over to her Dr. Goshinki fixed Kagome's bed so she was sitting up. "You all are healing really well," Dr. Goshinki said, "You will only need to be in the hospital for about a week then you can go back to camp." "Yes!" the four of them yelled, glad they only had to stay for a week. "Well, I'm guessing you guys are hungry so I'll send the nurses to go get you guys something." The doctor said as he was leaving the room.

After the nurses brought their food in they left. Eating with her good hand Kagome and the gang just talked. "Ok, since this is all over and we will be going home soon tell me about Tokyo." Kagome said as she ate her salad. "You'll love it there. We all live in the same neighborhood, but Sesshomaru bought 2 houses so he told us that we could live in it so we live together. Its right next to Sesshomaru so our parents don't mind, maybe we could get your mom to let you come live with us!" Sango said as she ate her salad too. "That would be awesome!" Kagome said, her blue speckled grey orbs shining brightly, "I must warn you though, this neighborhood is big." Miroku said as he finished eating.

"Well how big is the house?" Kagome said, confused. "It's 5 stories; there are 4 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a game room, living room, kitchen, dance room, and many more." Inuyasha said, "Wow, where is everything at?" "Well," Sango said, deciding to explain the house, "The first floor has the living room, kitchen, and the game room. The second floor has the Inuyasha's and Miroku's rooms. The third floor has my room and hopefully yours. The fourth floor is the dance studio I had Inuyasha build for me and the fifth floor is the gym."

Kagome smiled at the mention of the dance floor. She hadn't danced in so long, she certainly needed it. "So why are we talking about your house." A voice boomed from behind them. All four of them turned to see Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru standing there. Not scared of his brother Inuyasha said, "We were just telling Kagome bout Tokyo. And she wanted to know about the house we live in." "So you three live together?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yes," Sesshomaru answered for them, "I had an extra house next to mine and I didn't know what to do with it. Since these three were unseperatable and they lived in the same neighborhood I asked their parents and let them live there. And I'm pretty sure they are going to ask if Kagome could live there too."

The four smiled at the two adults, hoping that they would let them. Mrs. Higurashi looked at them and smiled; she knew that they went thru a lot and she wanted Kagome to be a teenager now. Smiling even wider Mrs. Higurashi, "Yes, Kagome can live with you guys."

The four teens smiled at her, happy she was letting Kagome come and live with them. Sango and Kagome started to chat about what they were going to do to her room and how they had two weeks after they got back from camp before school started; which meant school and clothes shopping. The girls shrieked as they thought about it. Smiling, Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru left the room. Reaching the outside Sesshomaru stopped and bowed in front of Mrs. Higurashi; putting his hand out for her to grab he said, "Well Akane, may I be pleasured with taking you out to dinner to talk about Kagome moving in?" Giggling Mrs. Higurashi took Sesshomaru's hand; smiling she nodded. Getting into the limo they drove off.

After talking for awhile Dr. Goshinki came in, "Well it's time to administer your meds." Four nurses walked in behind him and went to four teens' beds. Careful not to hurt them the nurses reclined the beds to where they were laying down. Going over to the machines next to them they administered the meds. After the left the room Dr. Goshinki said, "These will help you sleep thru the night. I will check on you guys in the morning." Dr. Goshinki left the room; leaving the four teens to themselves. Turning her head Kagome saw Inuyasha looked at her. Smiling at each other Inuyasha said, "I can't wait to get out of these cast!"

Laughing Kagome said, "Well you got a couple weeks with those bucko." The grin on Inuyasha's face grew bigger. "That's what you think; I'm a half demon so all my injuries will be healed in 4 days tops, even my broken bones. Turning her head to stare at the ceiling Kagome murmured, "Lucky ass bastard…" Laughing Inuyasha said, "I love you too babe." Turning back to him she said, "I can heal myself too, but my damn powers aren't back yet." "And I doubt they will be fully back anytime soon anyway. I don't want you using them to you get them fully back." Inuyasha said looking at the woman of his affections.

All of a sudden water appeared out of nowhere and splashed on Inuyasha, "Hey!" he hollered as he shook his head. Giggling Kagome said, "I still have those powers." "Hahaha," Inuyasha said as the water started to evaporate off of him; due to Inuyasha heating his body up. As the water steamed of his body, Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and said, "I told you I was so hot that even water couldn't cool me down." Rolling her eyes Kagome snuggled into her bed, closing her stormy eyes she said "Night Inuyasha," "Night Kagome," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes. "I love you." Kagome whispered as she fell asleep. Smiling with his eyes closed Inuyasha said, "I love you too."

The next two days went by uneventful; the doctors let the gang walk around, well in wheelchairs. Inuyasha's legs healed so he could walk around, pushing them. The next day the gang decided to look around the hospital; Miroku pushing Sango with his one good arm and Inuyasha pushed Kagome.

As the boys pushed the girls Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, you're basically healed. Why are you staying at the hospital?" "I'm not leaving you guys here by yourselves. And besides, what would I do without you guys at the camp?" Inuyasha said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Looking out of the window Inuyasha saw something; a smile coming to his face he said, "Miroku, follow me. There's somewhere I want to go."

Confusion clouding his face Miroku just followed Inuyasha outside the hospital, as they passed by the nurses gave them strange looks. Reaching the outside the girls gasped, in front of them was a beautiful garden; complete with a little pond in the middle. "Inuyasha, push me over to the pond please!" Kagome asked; excitement and awe filling her stormy eyes. Chuckling Inuyasha pushed Kagome over to the pond, stopping when her wheelchair reached the edge.

Kagome looked down at the fish swimming peacefully in the pond; awe clouding her stormy orbs as she looked into the pond. Inuyasha smiled as he watched his girlfriend look at the pond, her midnight hair falling to the side of her; revealing her beautiful mark to him. It glittered in the sunlight as Inuyasha gently ran a clawed hand over it making Kagome jump. "Is there something on my back?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. He smiled when he remembered that she didn't know yet. "I'll show you later, but for right now let's just relax in the beauty of this garden." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome as he and her looked into the water at their reflections.

They were polar opposites, looking down at the water Kagome's midnight hair tangled with Inuyasha's silver hair; making a waterfall of mixed hair. Kagome looked so fragile while Inuyasha looked strong. His amber eyes held many tragedies and were guarded, but you could see the happiness starting to poke thru. Kagome's stormy eyes also held many tragedies, but her were open to everyone, warm and inviting.

Kagome giggled, "It's hard to believe that when I came here I didn't want to move at all." Kagome said, her eyes softening with the memory. "But now I'm really happy mom forced me because if she didn't…. I would have never met you guys." Inuyasha just held her tighter. "It's hard to believe… that if I never met you I would still be the cold person Kikyo left me as." "Inuyasha you were never cold, you were just…broken…" Kagome whisper that last word, memories flooding her beautiful orbs.

A tear fell from Kagome's eye Inuyasha carefully wiped it away. "I can't believe we finally did it, Naraku is gone." Kagome whispered as she tried to hold her tears back. "Yeah we did baby, we beat him." Kagome smiled as she continued to stare at the rippling water of the pond, snuggling into Inuyasha's arms. "Let's go back inside," Kagome said, "I want to see what you were looking at." Inuyasha felt a smile tug at his lips as he wheeled Kagome back into the hospital.

Making it to the room Inuyasha stopped Kagome's wheelchair in front of the huge mirror on their wall. Grabbing a huge mirror from the bathroom Inuyasha positioned it to be where Kagome would be able to see her back perfectly. Gently he grabbed her hair and pushed it to the side. Seeing her back Kagome gasped; the back of her neck and shoulder were decorated beautifully with flowers of all different shapes and sizes; connected by the water that flowed around them. "It's…it's beautiful," Kagome whispered as she saw that Naraku's mark was gone from her neck forever.

Letting her hair fall back to her waist Inuyasha said, "It's beautiful… but not as much as you." Kagome smiled, it was a cheesy line, but coming from Inuyasha's mouth and the grin that followed after; Kagome felt like the prettiest person alive. As she stared in the mirror her eyes started to flicker again, brown to grey over and over until it started to flicker the rainbow colors. Kagome and Inuyasha just watched as it continued to flicker. Before it stopped they flashed amber, and then returned to the chocolate brown she was born with. But the little show left the couple wondering…_ "Why did they flicker amber?"_

Sango and Miroku relaxed as they watched the sunset from the garden. "Miroku," Sango whispered, not taking her blue eyes off the sky, "What do you think would have happened if we never met Kagome?" Miroku looked at his girlfriend confused. Looking back up at the sky Miroku's eyes softened, "We probably would have never got Inuyasha back. And," Miroku said squeezing Sango's hand softly, "we probably would have never got together." Not letting go of his hand Sango said, "I guess that means we should thank her." As the couple watched the sun set holding each other's hand Miroku whispered,

"Yeah,"

After everyone fell asleep Kagome laid awake, just staring at the ceiling. Snuggling into her bed Kagome tried to relax but she couldn't, the final battle kept running thru her head over and over. _"I still can't believe all this happened in a mere two months!"_ Kagome thought as she turned to her side and stared at the slumbering hanyou in the bed next to her. A smile came to her face as she closed her eyes and thought, _"And these were the best two months of my life since you left daddy."_

The next morning Dr. Goshinki walked in on the four sleeping teens. A smile came to his weathered face as he looked at them. Suddenly under the morning lights, a beautiful light started to emit from Kagome. Dr. Goshinki's blue-green eyes widened as the room was suddenly covered with the beautiful aura. Dr. Goshinki could feel warmth spread thru him as his continued to look at the girl this was all coming from with awe. Looking around he noticed little pieces of the aura were going into the other teens' skins were their wounds were except for the hanyou in the corner. It was like there was a barrier around him keeping the aura from touching him. _"Ah,"_ Dr. Goshinki thought, _"This must be the girl's spiritual powers. Even when she sleeps she is careful around that boy."_

Looking over at the half demon Dr. Goshinki saw that the aura was seeping thru a little bit, but it laid over the hanyou; not hurting him. Tearing his eyes away from the hanyou, Dr. Goshinki looked at Kagome; his eyes widening and he saw a pair of delicate hands form from the aura, brushing some of Kagome's hair out of her face. Then a fast as it came the aura started to dissipate, until it was only glowing around Kagome before it went back into her body; changing it back to the plain white room it was.

"Wow," Dr. Goshinki whispered as he quickly walked out of the room, stopping at the desk he said, "I need the X-ray machine and MRI machine ready ASAP." Turning back around he walked into the gang's room once again to find the four teens waking up. "Up and Adam," Dr. Goshinki said as the teens started to sit up, "we have unexpected improvements."

Dr. Goshinki looked at the gang's X-rays and MRIS with amazement in his blue-green eyes. "Never in my 45 years…" He started to whispered as he continued to look at them. In all the X-rays and MRIS the gang was perfectly healed. Putting them down carefully Dr. Goshinki said, "Never in my 45 years have I seen humans heal so fast, since you are healed you can leave tomorrow." Tucking the X-rays and MRIS carefully under his arm, he walked out of the room.

They gang immediately started to cheer but then stopped. "Wait…..how _did_ our wounds heal so fast?" Sango asked as she tested out her leg. Inuyasha looked around, when he was sleeping he felt a calming aura but he didn't think anything about it. "Kagome have your powers come back yet?" Inuyasha said. Looking at her hands Kagome tried to summon her power. "It's back about half way but not enough to heal everyone, plus I was asleep too. I think I would know if I healed my friends." "That's weird…" Miroku said as he rolled his shoulders. "Well it looks like were going back to camp, I wonder how Shippo and Kirara are."

The next day the gang happily got into the limo waiting for them in front of the hospital. Relaxing on the seats Inuyasha said, "Remind me to thank Sess for this." Giggling Kagome relaxed into the soft cushions and listened to her friends' conversations on the way back to the camp.

Reaching the camp Kagome ran out and to the cabin, wanting to see Shippo. _"Gosh, it feels good to move again."_ Kagome thought as she unlocked the door. "SHIPPO!" she screamed as she got in the door; only to be attacked a second later by an orange fur ball. "Kagome! Your ok!" Shippo said as he snuggled into Kagome's chest, "I was so scared when you guys passed out! You guys just fell out of nowhere!" Shippo was close to tears as he recalled the event. Holding him tightly to her Kagome said, "Don't worry Shippo, I'm right here."

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked in a couple minutes later to see Kagome watching cartoons with Shippo on her lap. "It didn't take you long to get comfortable." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shippo and Kagome. "Well I'm going to make a big dinner because I'm tired of hospital food," Kagome said as she set Shippo down, "Sango, will you help me?" "Yeah, I would love too!" Sango said as she went with Kagome to help prepare the feast.

In the kitchen the girls started to cook, Sango cleaned the chicken while Kagome started on the pasta. "How are you feeling Sango?" Kagome said as she let the pasta simmer in the pot. "I'm feeling really good. Like in the middle of the night I started to feel warm… then I woke up and I was healed." Kagome thought for a second, _"Who healed us?"_ Pushing it in the back of her mind her and Sango continued to cook.

"Dinners ready!" Kagome called from the kitchen as she and Sango set the table. Shippo ran to the table jumping up and down. Laughing Kagome picked him up and set him in his booster chair. As Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the room they all sat down. Eating, they talked about what they were going to do for the last week of camp. "I can't believe there's only one week left of camp." Kagome whispered as she looked out of the window.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Kagome looked to see Inuyasha smiling at her. "Don't worry all four of us are still going to be together." Inuyasha said softly as he looked at her. Smiling at her boyfriend Kagome leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She whispered as she pulled away. After eating dinner the gang cleaned up and decided to watch tv. Snuggling on the couch the couples slowly fell asleep, not having a care in the world.

Waking up the next morning Kagome went to stretch but found she couldn't; two tan muscular arms were wrapped around her tightly. She tried to get out of his grasp but after five minutes she gave up. Sighing she fell back onto Inuyasha's chest, not noticing the smirk that found its way on the hanyou's face.

Opening her blue eyes Sango found herself in the arms of her boyfriend, giggling at his sleeping face Sango stretched her neck and kiss him on the lips. Waking him up fully, his purple eyes drifted to Sango's; he couldn't help but smile at the cheerful expression on her face and shining eyes. "Well morning to you too." Miroku said lightly as he kissed her. Giggling Sango said, "Look and Yash and Kags, don't they look so cute?"

Looking over at the sleeping couple on the other side of the couch; Miroku had to admit they looked cute. Inuyasha was sitting up with his back against the couch with Kagome cradled in his arms and her head tucked nicely under his chin. They both had a content smile their faces. Miroku smiled and said, "Yes they do…but I think its time to wake them up." As a devilish smirk coming to his face, he looked down at his girlfriend and they exchanged looks before sneaking into the kitchen.

Kagome was nice and comfortable in Inuyasha's arms; about thirty minutes after she fell asleep again it was ruined. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were having good dreams when ice cold water was poured on them. "HOLY SHIT!" they screamed as the water touched their skin, waking them up. Miroku and Sango were on the ground clutching their stomachs and laughing. "Omg-HAHA- that was so funny!" Sango managed to squeal out as she rolled on the floor. "So that's how you wanna play huh?" Kagome said, an evil smirk coming to her face. Sango instantly paled, "No, Kagome do-" Sango started to say but was interrupted as Kagome jumped on her.

Miroku started to scramble across the floor as Inuyasha slowly stocked him. "Come on Roku, be a man." Inuyasha teased as he smiled, a fang popping out of his mouth. Then in a flash of silver Inuyasha was on top of Miroku. About ten minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome stood up; satisfied smirks on their faces as they went to their separate bedrooms to take showers. Leaving there unconscious friends twitching on the ground.

By the time Miroku and Sango came to Inuyasha and Kagome were already ready. "Hurry up and get ready guys, we're going hiking today." Kagome said as she ate her breakfast. Grumbling the two went to get ready. About an hour later they came out ready. Sango was wearing khaki shorts with a orange shirt that said _Hollister_ across the front in white. She wore some orange and white Nikes; she had light pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara on. "Damn, I never knew my hair was so long!" Sango said as she out her straight brown waist length hair in a high ponytail. Miroku was wearing some basketball shorts with a blue shirt that had the Nike sign on it; he also had on his trademark purple Nikes on.

Inuyasha had on a grey wife beater on with some basketball shorts and his red Nikes. Kagome had on denim shorts with a red baby tee that said _Brown Eyed Beauty_ on it in silver from Abercrombie & Fitch. She had on red and silver high-tops on, she had some light grey eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. Her wavy raven waist length hair was also in a high ponytail. A little bit of her mark show from the top of the back of her shirt.

After making sure Shippo was ready the gang left to have a nice relaxing hiking trip. About half way Shippo's stomach growled. Giggling Sango said, "I think it's time for us to eat." Nodding in agreement they stopped under the shade of the trees, as Sango set the blanket out Kagome started to cook ramen. After they all sat down Kagome handed each of them a cup of ramen. Instantly grabbing his Inuyasha devoured it. "Damn Yash, can't you at least chew it?" Miroku said as he watched his friends finish his cup in two seconds flat. The girls just giggled as Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and with a turn of his head said, "Keh," As they all ate they got to finally relax for the first time in a while.

After packing up, the gang continued their hike; Kagome and Sango leading with Shippo between them while Inuyasha and Miroku trailed in the back. Inuyasha and Miroku just watched with soft smiles as their girlfriends talked softly in front of them. They couldn't believe they were still alive after fighting Naraku; it was such a difficult fight that they were all scared that they were going to die, but yet here they were, walking with no wounds.

Inuyasha's amber orbs rested on Kagome for some reason, _"What healed them, but yet didn't touch me?" _Inuyasha thought about there last day in the hospital while he continued to look at Kagome. That day, when they woke up Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's scent was off; it was purer then her regular scent, even more then when she uses her spiritual powers. But slowly thru the day the weird scent faded as her regular scent came back. Even though it was gone it still left Inuyasha wondering, _"Was it Kagome that healed us?"_ Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome. Trying to listen to what Miroku was saying, Inuyasha pushed it to the back of his mind as they finished their hike.

As the walked back home the sun slowly began to set; opening the cabin door a foul smell hit them all. "What the hell is that foul smell?" Inuyasha said as he covered his delicate nose. "Sango," Kagome said as she also covered her nose, "Do you think you can put mask over our faces so we can breathe?" "Yeah, I think I can." Sango said as she put a hand over their faces, creating mask. Silently Miroku put a finger to his lips and tilted his head to the side, indicating something was in the cabin.

Staying quiet the gang listened as they heard rustling coming from the girls room. Taking the lead Kagome silently walked towards the room; summoning her swords, but this time they were made out of water. _"Damn," _Kagome thought, _"my spiritual powers still haven't come back fully!"_ As the made it to the door Kagome silently moved out of the way and nodded at Inuyasha. Moving in front of the door Inuyasha kicked it in, as the dust settled they set their eyes on the culprit.

Rummaging thru Kagome's stuff was a demon; turning its red eyed towards them it sneered at Kagome, "Where's the jewel?!" narrowing her eyes Kagome said, "You wanna know where it is? Well since you're gonna die it doesn't matter." Throwing her sword down she cut the demon in half. "Good riddance." Kagome muttered as it turned to dust. Closing her eyes Sango pushed the foul smell out of the cabin; after it was fully gone Miroku turned to them and said, "Well it looks like there are more things after the jewel." Kagome chuckled at that statement while everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Why are you laughing Kagome? I thought you didn't want to fight anymore?" Sango said as she looked at her friend. "Well, it won't hurt to fight a demon every once in a while, plus that means we can start our own little exterminating business!" Kagome said with a smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling with glee.

The gang couldn't help but smile at her excitement; it was true, they had weapons and powers, why not use them for good? Looking around Kagome muttered, "Well at least this gives me a reason to pack…" the gang laughed as Kagome said that, "Hey!" Kagome yelled, "That means your helping me too!" looking at each other they ran out of the room and out of Kagome's grasp.

The next couple days the gang just relaxed; Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were excited to bring Kagome to Tokyo while Kagome was nervous to meet new people. While Sango and Kagome where packing their clothes Sango said, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone! They will all love you!" "Are you sure?" Kagome said nervously as she put her folded clothes gently into her bag. "Of course Kagome, who wouldn't love you?!" Sango said as she tried to push her shoes in her bag. Kagome giggled at her friend's antics as she walked over to help her.

Sitting on Sango's bag while Sango zipped it Kagome looked down at her friend and asked, "What is it like living in the city?" Finally finishing her bag Sango leaned against her bag and said, "Well, beside it being crowded most of the people are friendly and we do have a lot more demons then Kyoto does, but you seem to be perfectly fine with demons being you lived on a shrine. You'll love it, especially on certain nights when Tokyo shuts off all their lights so people can stargaze." Kagome smiled as she looked thru the clear sliding door at the stars dotting the sky.

"I can't believe we're really leaving this place tomorrow," Kagome whispered as she looked out of the window, "We all have gone thru so much here." "Yeah," Sango whispered as she looked at the stars too. "I'm gonna miss this place…" Kagome said as she looked around their room, it was plain now that all their stuff and photos were packed. "I am too." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand, squeezing it Sango said, "Let's go relax with the boys." Nodding Kagome and Sango went out of their room.

Walking into the room, the girls join their boyfriends on the couch. As they started to watch tv Shippo and Kirara ran into the room; Kirara jumped on Sango while Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap and put his head in her chest. When Kagome felt something seeping threw her shirt she looked down and saw that Shippo was shaking. Wrapping her arms around the kitsune Kagome said, "What's wrong Shippo?" Crying Shippo said, "Ya-you guys a-are la-leaving m-me tomorrow! I wa-will never s-see you guys a-again!" "Oh Shippo," Kagome said as she held him tighter, "We're not leaving you, you and Kirara are coming with us."

Looking up at her thru tear stricken emerald eyes Shippo said, "Really?" "Mm-hm," Kagome nodded as she looked at the others, "Right guys?" "Yup!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku said. "See?" Kagome said as she hugged Shippo to her, "We're not leaving you." "Thanks Kagome," Shippo whispered as he fell asleep in Kagome's arms. As the movie continued Kirara soon fell asleep in Sango's arms. As the movie ended both couples were sleeping contently in each others arms.

Walking in the next morning Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi walked in on the couples sleeping contently on the couch. "Aw!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she saw the couples, "Don't they look like little families?" Sesshomaru smiled, he had to admit they did; with Shippo tucked between Inuyasha and Kagome and Kirara tucked between Sango and Miroku they really did look like small families. "Oh, I need to take a picture if this!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she quietly ran into the girls' room. Going thru Kagome's purse Mrs. Higurashi found Kagome's camera, walking back out there she took a picture of the couples on the couch. Smiling she said, "Well it's time to get them up."

After waking the couples up Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru told them to be ready in 3 hours because they would be leaving. After they left the couples got ready; Inuyasha put on a red button down with a wife beater underneath and khaki shorts. He left the top two buttons undone so you could see the wife beater and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; on his feet he wore his red Nikes. Miroku had on an indigo button down with jean shorts. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had his purple Nikes on.

Sango had on pink and white tank tops overlapping each other **(the pink is on top)** and a green pleated skirt that went to her mid thigh. She had light pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara and her hair was cascading down to her waist; on her feet she had on her pink and green Adidas, her necklace glistened against her neck as she put on some diamond studs and some pink and green bangles.

Kagome was wearing light blue and white tank tops overlapping each other **(the blue is on top)** and a light silver pleated skirt that came to her mid thigh; she had on her blue and silver high-tops with light grey eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and mascara. Her raven tresses cascaded to her waist in soft waves while she adjusted the two necklaces on her neck, she had on silver hoops and a small diamond ring her dad left her. **(A.N If you haven't noticed, Sango and Kagome have A LOT of shoes!!! Lol ^-^)** After they put their stuff in the limo that Sesshomaru brought them Kagome said, "Guys, come with me for a second!"

Following Kagome they found themselves in a clearing, facing the sacred tree that held so many memories. Smiling softly Kagome whispered, "I want one more picture with this tree." Setting up her tripod she set the camera on timer. Huddling together under the tree they all smiled as the picture took. Running over to see it Kagome smiled as she saw the picture. "There's one more place I wanna see before we leave." Kagome said as she started walking; the other three following her. A couple minutes later they reached the small stream with the cherry blossom tree.

Looking up at the tree tears came to Kagome's chocolate orbs. As one of the cherry blossoms fell Kagome caught it in her hand, holding it to her Kagome closed her eyes. Opening them she bent down and gently put the cherry blossom at the base of the tree. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they saw the flower; it was surrounded by Kagome's rainbow aura with slivers of water moving around it in the form of the flower. As if reading their thoughts Kagome whispered, "It's a memento for this place to remember me," Kagome looked up at the sky, tears glistening in her eyes.

Smiling Sango grabbed another fallen cherry blossom; gently closing her fist around it she closed her eyes. When she opened them she opened her fist too, in her hand the cherry blossom was covered just like Kagome's, but it was covered with a clear aura - wind – Sango put it down next to Kagome's. "So it will remember me too." Sango whispered as she walked over to Kagome grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled, next Inuyasha grabbed a cherry blossom; closing his eyes he opened them to see a red aura around his cherry blossom, as he set it down next to Sango's he walked over to Kagome and Sango and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

Grabbing the last cherry blossom on the ground Miroku closed his eyes. Opening his eyes he found that his was covered with a green aura; putting the flower next to Inuyasha's he walked over to them and put his hands on Sango's shoulders. As the four looked at the four cheery blossoms at the base of the tree the lights around the flowers suddenly went around the tree. The four gasped as three figures appeared in front of the tree; it was Dominic, Izayoi, and Inutaisho. "Dad…Mom…" Inuyasha whispered as he looked at his deceased parents. "Hi daddy," Kagome said as the tears started to pour down her cheeks.

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand to reassure her as the three adults smiled at them. "You four have mastered your elements." Izayoi said; a smile on her lips. "You have faced and conquered many obstacles together." Inutaisho continued, pride shining in his amber eyes. "And you beat Naraku, with your powers of love and friendship." Dominic finished off, "We are proud of you four, and now that Naraku has left this world you are free to live in piece." "Well…until some other demon tries to get the jewel." Inutaisho said, a cocky smirk coming to his lips. **(Now who does that remind you of? -_^)** "Now you guys go, Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi are waiting for you." Izayoi said, as the three started to disappear they all said, "Good luck when you get back, we will always be watching over you."

As the three disappear the lights slowly returned to the flowers; brighter then ever. Wiping the tears off her face Kagome said, "Well… I guess this is good bye." "No," Inuyasha said, "This is not good bye, we will come back to remember all the things that happened here, this place will always be apart of our lives, this is not good bye…this is just a fare well till we come back." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku turned to Inuyasha and smiled. It was true; they would come back and remember what happened here. They would never forget this place and it would never forget them. Turning around the four walked towards the camp, to say good bye till next time.

As they reached the cabin they saw Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi waiting for them. "Well there you all are." Mrs. Higurashi said as a small smile came to her face, "It's time to go." Turning around they got into their separate limo, before Sesshomaru shut the door he said, "We will see you guys in Tokyo." Shutting the door their limo slowly drove away. As every one started to get in the other limo Kagome was the last one in, right before she got in she turned around for one last look. Smiling at the cabin that had so many memories she slowly turned and got into the limo. As the limo started to slowly drive away Kagome looked out of the window to the camp that held so many precious things. _"This was sure one hell of a summer." _Kagome thought as she looked at her friends as they chattered away; smiling she thought, _"But this was my summer of chances."_

* * *

**A.N 30 chapters and over 82,000 words later Summer of Chances is finally done!!! I think I'm going to cry even more!!! Well since so many people liked this story and I hope more will read it and it's breaking my heart that this story is over soooooooooo ****_I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _AHHHHH I hope you guys are happy!!! The sequel is already in progress and I pretty much have the outline of most of the story. Well I hope you guys liked Summer of Chances!!! And I hope you'll read my sequel Scars of My Heart!!! (well now you know the name!!! lol) plz review and tell me what you thought of the chapter AND story!!! ^-^ **


End file.
